A Family Reunion
by Lemmy's Biggest Fan
Summary: When a new kid with no memory arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom, strange things begin to happen. As he befriends two groups of people, both of whom despise each other, he begins remembering bits and pieces of his past. But who exactly is he? And what purpose does he have in the world? Rated T for some blood and death.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction! I've had this story circulating in my head for a few years now, so I decided to go ahead and write it and post it here! I hope you all enjoy it, and please don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions about it! I will happily answer. Also, don't forget to leave me some reviews/feedback! I love reading them! Oh, I almost forgot. Most of the stuff in this story is copyright of Nintendo. Any non-Nintendo stuff belongs to me.**

* * *

Prologue

The Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom have been at war for decades. Each battle played out the same. Bowser would invade, sometimes with his children, kidnap Princess Peach and try to take over the land she controlled. But Mario, sometimes accompanied with Luigi, would step up, defeat the evil Koopas and rescue Peach every time. Oddly enough, this was considered normal for this part of the world. Very little ever changed, if anything at all. However, the next few days would be anything but normal. Lives would be altered forever, truths would be found out after many years of being concealed and many unexpected events would take place that would both solve and cause many problems.

* * *

 **What?! That's it?! Now, now, relax. This was just meant to introduce the kind of direction the story is gonna go in. I promise it only gets better as it goes on.**


	2. A New Boy In Town

**Time to meet one of my fan-made characters! Hope you guys like him!** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Boy In Town

It was a bright and sunny day in Toad Town. There were children playing about and adults working in their respected neighborhoods, typical activities for the area. But little did anyone know there was a young boy lost nearby. He didn't have any idea where he was or how he got there. As he ran his hand through his short brown hair and adjusted his flame-patterned clothes, he continued to wonder what exactly had just happened to him.

Boy: Where am I? What is this place?

As the boy wandered near the outskirts of town, he saw two people standing around a house that was shaped like a mushroom. One of them looked like a regular man but the other looked like a combination of a human and a mushroom. He blinked his brown eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Despite being completely confused, he decided he would ask them for details and approached them.

Boy: Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?

Man: This is Toad Town, the largest town in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Boy: The Mushroom Kingdom? Guess that explains why everything is shaped like a mushroom.

Man: Oh, you're not from around here, are you?

Boy: No, I'm not. I don't know anything or anyone in this place.

Man: In that case, welcome! I'm Mario and this is my friend, Toad.

Toad: Nice to meet you.

Boy: Likewise. My name's Randy.

Mario: Where are you from?

Randy: I...don't know. I can't remember anything about my past. I'm not even sure how I got here.

Toad: Well, that stinks. Would you like us to show you around? You could meet our friends if you'd like.

Randy: Really?

Mario: Of course! We're not just going to let you wander around if you don't have any friends to guide you.

Randy: Thanks! I've never had friends before!

Mario and Toad led Randy through Toad Town and to the massive building that was Mushroom Castle. After walking around the castle to the courtyard, they met up with another man, two women and a green, white and red reptile-looking creature.

Mario: Hi guys!

Man: Hey Bro!

Reptile: Who's your friend?

Toad: This is Randy. He's new here. Randy, this is Mario's brother, Luigi, our ruler, Princess Peach, her sister, Daisy and our dinosaur friend, Yoshi.

Randy: Nice to- Dinosaur?

Yoshi: Yup. But don't worry, I'm friendly.

Daisy: He even lets people ride on his back if he has the energy.

Randy: Really?

Yoshi: Sure do! You wanna ride?

Randy: Uh…okay!

He hopped onto Yoshi's back, held on tightly and Yoshi dashed off. At first, Randy was a bit scared by Yoshi's incredibly fast speed but soon realized he was having the ride of his life. After about ten minutes of running through the castle grounds, Yoshi and Randy returned to the others.

Peach: How was it?

Randy: That was so much fun! Thanks, Yoshi!

Yoshi: Anytime.

As Randy climbed off Yoshi, a loud gurgling sound came from their direction.

Luigi: Yoshi?

Yoshi: Wasn't me.

Randy: Sorry. I must be hungry.

Peach looked up at the castle's clock tower. It was twelve-thirty PM, lunchtime.

Peach: Would you like to join us for lunch?

Randy: Sure, I'd love to!

* * *

 **Well, how do you guys like Randy? Think he's a good addition to the Mario universe? Well, nobody cares! ...Except me.**


	3. Familiar Sights

**That was the best chapter name I could come up with... Anyway, Randy's enjoyed spending time with his new friends, but now the Koopa Kingdom's part of the mix. What awaits our young boy?** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Familiar Sights

Lunch was a very delicious experience for Randy. It was the best meal he'd had in years, consisting of several kinds of mushroom-themed dishes he didn't even know existed. Afterwards, everyone gave Randy a tour of Toad Town. They showed him all the shops, the inn and all the other points of interest. Randy's curiosity grew with each passing moment as he learned about the town's founding and early history. After the tour ended a few hours later, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Toad and Yoshi went back to the castle. Mario decided to accompany his new friend to make him feel even more welcome. As the two neared the west side of town, Randy spotted another castle off in the distance.

Randy: Hey Mario, what castle is that?

Mario: That's Koopa Castle. It's in the Koopa Kingdom. It's best you don't go there.

Randy crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Randy: Hmmmmm…

Suddenly, Randy's head started to hurt slightly. In his mind, he saw what looked like someone being carried away from the same castle but he couldn't tell who it was. As he tried to make out even the tiniest detail, his head stopped hurting and the vision faded away.

Mario: You okay?

Randy: Yeah, but I think I need to go check out that castle.

Mario: What? Why?

Randy: I just feel like I have to. Plus, it looks sort of familiar, almost like I've been there before. Don't worry. I won't go in, unless invited.

Mario: Well…okay. Just be careful. And make sure to come back if you see anything sketchy.

Randy: I will.

With that being said, Randy left Mario and headed for Koopa Castle. As he walked, the scenery began to change. The sun disappeared behind dark clouds, all the plants were dead and there were erupting volcanoes in the distance. Strangely, he felt almost comfortable being around such things. When he got to the castle, it looked even more familiar but also very strange. The middle of the main tower was in the shape of a head and two gigantic arms jutted out from the sides forming two smaller towers. At the front gate, he saw two statues that looked sort of like turtles wearing some type of armor. Just like the castle, they seemed familiar. But as he approached the gate to get a better look at them and the castle...

?: Hold it!

Randy looked around but didn't see anyone.

Randy: Who said that?

?: I did.

Suddenly, one of the "statues" pointed the spear he was holding at Randy. Randy took a few steps back in shock, almost fearing for his life.

Randy: What are you?

"Statue": A Koopatrol. Now, state your business here!

Randy: Relax, would ya? I was just looking at the castle. I wasn't gonna go in.

Koopatrol: You couldn't have gone in even if you wanted to.

Randy: Why not?

Koopatrol: Read the sign.

The Koopatrol pointed upwards. Randy looked up and saw a large sign that read:

 **King Bowser Koopa's castle.**

 **Bowser, Koopalings and minions only.**

 **Uninvited guests will be killed on the spot.**

Randy: Oh, I see…

Koopatrol: That sign doesn't lie. Now leave if you know what's good for you!

Randy: Alright, alright! Sheesh.

Randy turned around and left. After hearing the Koopatrol talk, Randy thought he sounded as familiar as he looked. Completely distracted by his thoughts, Randy had walked about halfway back to the Mushroom Kingdom when he tripped and fell.

Randy: Ow! That really hurt!

Ignoring the guards' distant laughter, he looked over himself to make sure he hadn't sustained any injuries. He hadn't. Picking himself up, he saw that the item he'd tripped over was a yellow ball with orange stars. He picked it up and realized that it, too, looked familiar.

Randy: That's strange. I don't remember this being here.

?: Hey, that's mine!

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter was a little short. But it's actually almost twice as long as it was before I read it over and revised it. Hope ya liked it anyway!**


	4. Randy Meets The Koopalings

**After an excruciating two chapters and a prologue, my favorite characters are finally part of the story! I've decided to give them slightly friendlier personalities towards people they don't know because, based on other stories I've read, they would've been pretty mean to Randy otherwise.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Randy Meets The Koopalings

Randy turned around and saw a small turtle boy. Oddly enough, excluding that he could apparently talk and walk on two legs, there were several things about him that made very different from a regular turtle. His head was the typical green color but his scales were yellow and his shell was orange with spikes on it. He was wearing two spiked wristbands and had a set of orange stripes on the left side of his face. The most noticeable difference, however, was the tall yellow, pink and blue Mohawk on top of his head.

Randy: Oh, hello.

Turtle Boy: Hi. Can I have my ball back?

Randy handed the ball to him and watched him oddly put it on the ground and jump on top of it. Randy cringed, expecting the turtle boy to fall and hurt himself but was shocked and impressed to see that he could balance on it without even wobbling.

Randy: Wow, you're good at that.

Turtle Boy: Thanks. Say, I've never seen you before. You new here?

Randy: Yup. I just got here this morning.

Turtle Boy: Well, always nice to see a new face. My name is Lemmy. And you are?

Randy: I'm Randy.

He held out his hand, which Lemmy gladly shook.

Randy: Lemmy, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?

Lemmy: I'm a Koopa, but most people refer to me as a Koopaling.

Randy: So then you must live in this castle, right?

Lemmy: That's right. Big place, isn't it?

Randy: I'll say.

?: Hey Lemmy!

Lemmy instantly recognized that voice. Just as he was about to tell Randy what was coming, another Koopa walked up to them. He was much bigger than Lemmy and a bit bigger than Randy as well and had a very tough appearance. Unlike Lemmy, his shell was purple and his head was pink and entirely bald. Very evident were his two sharp fangs and a pair of pink sunglasses hiding his eyes.

Lemmy: Oh great. HE'S here.

Koopa: I've been looking for you. Who's the boy?

Lemmy: His name's Randy. Randy, this is my brother, Roy. He's the one who kicked my ball over here.

Randy: Really? Why?

Lemmy: Picking on people is practically his hobby.

Roy grabbed Randy by his shirt and yanked him closer.

Roy: You got a problem with that, five-year-old?

Randy: First of all, I'm eight. Second, get your scaly hand off of me!

Randy smacked Roy's hand away but all did was make him mad; really mad.

Roy: YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO HIT ME?!

Lemmy: Oh boy…

Lemmy knew all too well that Roy had a knack for beating up anyone who made him angry. But instead of bringing that fate upon Randy, Roy suddenly calmed down. He looked at Randy for a few seconds, then put on a smug grin and playfully nudged Randy's shoulder with his fist.

Roy: You got guts, kid. I respect that.

Randy smiled nervously, thankful that Roy had decided to be his friend rather than beat him up.

Randy: Are you a Koopaling too, Roy?

Roy: You bet I am!

Randy: Are there more of you?

Lemmy: Yup. We have six more brothers.

Roy: There's eight of us in all.

Randy: Eight boys? Don't you have any sisters?

?: We used to have a sister named Wendy, but she said she couldn't handle being around so many boys and went to live with someone else.

Different ?: So they adopted another boy that was the same age.

Randy turned around to see two more Koopas, both with green shells. One was incredibly tall, being a full head taller than Randy. He was wearing a pair of glasses and had blue circles around his pupils. He also had fangs, but he had four instead of two. His most notable feature was his tall green hair that added at least another foot to his height. The shorter Koopa was Randy's size with a small red mane of hair. His eyes were a little strange, though. They were just black pupils. Randy found them slightly creepy, but avoided staring so as not to seem rude.

Tall Koopa: Hi there! My name's Iggy.

Short Koopa: And I'm Junior. I'm the adopted one.

Randy: Nice to meet you. I'm Randy.

Lemmy: Randy, do you wanna go inside the castle? You could meet our other brothers.

Randy: Sounds like fun! But what about those guards?

Iggy: Don't worry about them. If we tell them you're with us, they'll let you in.

Randy: Okay. I just didn't want to become a human shish kebab.

They all went back to the front gate after sharing a short laugh. The Koopatrol noticed Randy and pointed his spear at him again.

Koopatrol: I thought I told you to leave!

Lemmy: Relax. He's with us.

Koopatrol: …Okay. You can go in. But I've got my eye on you!

The Koopatrol reluctantly lowered his weapon and let the five boys pass. Upon entering the castle, Randy noticed that the inside of it appeared even more familiar than the outside. He also swore to himself that he had met Lemmy, Roy and Iggy before. But he knew that sounded ridiculous.

Randy: (Why do so many things here look so familiar to me? I feel like I'm supposed to know something about this place but I can't figure out what.)

Iggy: Are you alright, Randy?

Randy: Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking.

They entered a large room that resembled a lounge. In it, there were four more Koopas. Two had blue hair, one with a light blue backwards Mohawk and the other with a dark blue hairstyle that looked rather poofy but well maintained. The one with the Mohawk had two fangs like Roy but the other had one large one in the center of his mouth. Another Koopa almost immediately caught Randy's attention, mainly due to his scales being brown instead of yellow and his white head The last one looked rather young, an observation that was only made more apparent by the bib he was wearing around his neck.

Junior: Hey guys.

Light Blue Koopa: Hey. Where were you four?

Iggy: Making the new kid feel welcome.

He motioned towards Randy who had surprisingly not been noticed yet.

Dark Blue Koopa: And who is he?

Lemmy: Our new friend, Randy. Randy, meet our other brothers, Larry, Ludwig, Morton and Bowser Junior.

Randy: Hello. Wait, Junior and Bowser Junior? Doesn't that get confusing?

Bowser Junior: It used to, so most people just call me BJ for short.

Larry, Ludwig, Morton and BJ approached Randy, each offering him a handshake or other sign showing they were glad to meet him. Randy smiled brightly, happy that he had made so many friends in his relatively short time in this strange new place. What he didn't know was how important being friends with the Koopalings was.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand, chapter over! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Do you like my fan-made Koopaling, Junior? Hope so. If you're curious about his name, origin, design, etc. then PM me. Warning: it's kinda stupid.**


	5. A Night In Koopa Castle

**Even after making so many friends, Randy's still got the problem of not having a home. Also, BOWSER!** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Night In Koopa Castle

After Randy became friends with all the Koopalings, they gave him a tour of the castle. They showed him the locations of their rooms, the gym, the backyard and pretty much everything else that wasn't off limits to non-family members. Afterwards, Ludwig, Roy, Larry, Junior, BJ and Morton returned to what they were doing before leaving the castle or lounge. Lemmy and Iggy decided to stay with Randy in case he got lost.

Randy: Hey Lemmy?

Lemmy: Yeah?

Randy: I was just wondering... How come you ride on top of that ball? Don't you know how to walk?

Lemmy: Well…sorta. You see, I started to practice balancing before I mastered walking. I CAN walk but I usually stumble a lot when I do.

Randy: How old were you exactly when you started to balance on that ball?

Lemmy: One.

Randy: One?! How were you able to learn that so young?

Iggy: Koopas aren't like most species. We learn really quickly. In fact, most Koopas can learn the basics of walking and talking BEFORE they turn one.

Randy: Wow.

Iggy: You know, Randy, you're the first person who's never mixed me and Lemmy up.

Randy: Why would I? You two don't look alike at all.

Lemmy: When we were little, Iggy used to look a lot like me. The only ways people could tell us apart were Iggy's glasses and fangs or my ball and birthmarks. Almost everyone called us twins. We used to have a lot of fun confusing people.

Iggy: Most people think we're the same age but we're really two years apart.

Randy: So I guess you're the responsible one since you're older, right?

Iggy: Huh? I'm the younger one. Lemmy's older than me.

Randy: You're the older one, Lemmy?

Lemmy: Yeah. Of all the Koopalings, I'm the second oldest. Ludwig's the only one older than me.

Randy: The second oldest? But you're so…um…

Lemmy: So what?

Randy: Well…um…uh…

Lemmy: …Go ahead. You can say it.

Randy: Small.

Lemmy: I know. It misleads most people into thinking I'm a lot younger than I actually am. Hey, you said before that you're new here, right?

Randy: Yes.

Lemmy: Where are you from?

Randy: Don't know. I don't really remember anything about my parents, where I used to live or anything. The only things about myself that I'm sure about are my first name, my age and my birthday. Well, those, and I think being abandoned as a baby.

Lemmy: What makes you say that?

Randy: Because I've been on my own for a long time, and since I can't remember my parents, I've always assumed they gave me up before I was old enough to know who they were.

Iggy: That's terrible! So does that mean you don't have a place to live?

Randy: Yeah…

Iggy: Lemmy, should he stay with us?

Lemmy: Great idea, Iggy!

Randy: What? No, I couldn't impose on you like that. We've only just met.

Iggy: Maybe, but we're not just gonna let you leave the castle if don't even have a home to go to.

Lemmy: That'll be up to King Dad, but if you tell him what you told us, he won't turn you away.

Randy: King Dad?

Iggy: That's what we call our father out of respect.

Randy crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Randy: Hmmmmm…

Lemmy: What's wrong?

Randy: Nothing. It's just…I feel like I've heard that before. But never mind that. Let's go talk to him.

Iggy and Lemmy led Randy to a large door in the interior of the castle. It had many carvings on it that Randy couldn't make heads or tails of. He guessed that they were symbols of royalty in the Koopa Kingdom. Lemmy raised his hand and was about to knock on the door.

Randy: Wait a second.

Lemmy: What?

Randy: Do I have to bow or call him Your Highness or something?

Iggy: Just let us do the talking at first. We'll tell him about you, and if he says anything to you, just answer him honestly.

Randy: Okay.

Lemmy knocked on the door. The sound echoed through the hallway.

?: Who's there?

Lemmy: Lemmy and Iggy.

?: Come in.

The three boys entered the large room. Randy's eyes widened in both shock and terror. Before him stood a very large and menacing Koopa. Standing about eight feet tall, this Koopa had a few pairs of spiked bands around his arms and neck, horns, spikes on his tail and a red mane of hair. His glaring red eyes looked as if they could see into someone's soul.

Koopa: Well, what is it?

Lemmy: We want to ask a favor and introduce our new friend.

Koopa: What friend?

Lemmy noticed that Randy was hiding behind Iggy. Iggy moved out of the way so the Koopa could see him. Randy was shaking with fear.

Lemmy: This friend.

Randy: Uh…h-hello.

Koopa: Boys, why have you brought a human into my castle?

Randy: Your castle? Are you King Bowser?

Koopa: Yes, I am. And who are you?

Randy: My name is Randy.

Bowser: …Randy… *sigh*

Iggy: What's wrong, King Dad?

Bowser: Nothing. Now, what about this favor?

Iggy: We were wondering if Randy could stay in the castle with us.

Bowser: What? Why would I let someone you just met live here? And why would he even want to?

Randy: Well...I, um...

Bowser: Yes? You what?

Randy: (Come on, just tell him.) I was deserted by my parents. For as long as I can remember, I've been on my own, forced to take care of myself. And I don't have any detailed memories of my past. So I don't exactly have a home.

Bowser: Hm, I don't know...

Lemmy: Please, King Dad? I know we just met him a little while ago, but we like him and he's been really nice to us.

Bowser: ...Very well. If my sons trust you, Randy, then I suppose I can try to. You can live with us until you figure something else out.

Randy: Really?! I mean, thank you.

Lemmy: Come on, Randy. You can bunk with us.

Iggy: He can?

Lemmy: Remember that attachment to our bunk bed in our closet?

Iggy: Oh yeah!

Randy: Thanks, guys! You're the best!

The trio left Bowser's room and went to inform the others that Randy would being staying with them. Unexpectedly, all of them were pretty happy to hear that and they were excited that their new friend didn't have to leave. After that and a feast of a dinner, Lemmy and Iggy took Randy to their room, where they attached the top bunk.

Lemmy: Okay, so here's how it is; Iggy gets the bottom, I get the middle and you can have the top, Randy.

Randy: Fine by me. The top bunk is my favorite!

Iggy: I'm beat. Let's call it a night.

They all climbed into their designated bunks. It felt so good to Randy to have a bed beneath him after so long.

Iggy: Night.

Lemmy: Night.

Randy: Night.

It wasn't long before the three of them were fast asleep. But about halfway through the night, Randy was tossing and turning slightly. He was having a very odd dream, one that was sure to confuse him.

* * *

 **Aw, isn't it nice when Bowser's not a cynical tyrant of a king? I think so. I wonder what Randy's dreaming about...**


	6. A Dream Or Something More?

**As we enter Randy's strange dream, we realize it's about something that has absolutely nothing to do with him. ...Or does it? DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Dream Or Something More?

The room slightly resembled the lounge in the castle, but it was more like a playroom, filled with toys and books that only very little kids would enjoy. In it were Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy and Iggy, only they looked much younger, practically like babies. That must have been the case, as Iggy looked almost exactly like Lemmy. Also in the room was very, very young Koopa who looked very similar to Junior with the same green shell, red hair and black pupils for eyes. He appeared to be a month old at most.

Roy: I'm gonna pin you down, Iggy!

Iggy: No, I'm gonna pin YOU down!

They were play-wrestling. Contrary to what everyone in the world would believe, Roy wasn't actually trying to hurt Iggy. Next to them, Ludwig was trying to play a song on a toy piano. Despite being so young, he was doing a more than impressive job. And finally, Lemmy was rolling around on his ball, occasionally throwing in a trick.

Ludwig: Could you two please lower your voices? I am trying to focus on my music!

Lemmy: Yeah! I need to focus too or I might fall off!

While that small feud was occurring, the baby Koopa was playing with some blocks a little too close to the wrestling match. He had just completed a tower and turned to show his work to his brothers, only to be met with the sight of a purple spiked shell coming straight at him. Of course, he screamed and put his hands up.

Lemmy: Gotcha!

Lemmy grabbed the baby and pulled him out of the way just before Roy crashed into the exact spot he'd been in. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at their brother shaking and sobbing in Lemmy's arms.

Iggy: Is he okay?

Lemmy: He's fine, but you two need to be more careful! Who knows what could've happened if I didn't grab him?

Ludwig: I imagine he would have been severely injured.

Roy: Thanks, bro. That really makes us feel better.

After confirming their brother was not injured, Ludwig, Roy and Iggy returned to what they were doing. Lemmy sat on the ground, gently rocking his baby brother and stroking his head to calm him down.

Lemmy: It's okay. Don't worry. Lemmy will protect you.

The baby stopped sobbing, looked up at Lemmy and smiled, happy his big brother had helped him. But Lemmy didn't know just how thankful he really was.

Baby: Lem…my.

Lemmy's eyes widened.

Lemmy: You… You said my name! Hey, our baby brother said my name!

Everyone quickly diverted their attention to Lemmy.

Iggy: What?!

Ludwig: Really?!

Roy: He did not!

Lemmy: Did so! Say it again.

The baby just looked from one brother to the other, not exactly sure what they were asking of him.

Lemmy: Come on. You can do it.

Baby: Lemmy?

Lemmy: Told you so!

Roy: I wish I saved him and not you.

Ludwig: It was impossible for you to save him.

Roy: Why?

Iggy: You were the one who almost fell on him!

Roy: Oh yeah.

Lemmy: You're just jealous that his first word is my name and not yours, Roy!

Baby: R...Roy.

Everyone stared in astonishment but then Roy put a large grin on his face.

Roy: Well, maybe my name's not his first word, but second is pretty good.

The baby reached out towards Roy, grabbing the air excitingly.

Baby: Roy! Roy!

Iggy: I think he wants you to hold him.

Roy: Oh. Alright, hand him over.

Lemmy handed the baby over to Roy. Roy tried his best to be gentle, something he wasn't particularly good at. The baby laughed and wrapped his arms as far as they would go around his big brother. Roy's smile only grew as he patted his brother's shell a few times.

Lemmy: Aw. Isn't that cute? I think he's saying he forgives you for almost crushing him.

Iggy: Which name do you think he'll say next? Mine or Ludwig's?

Roy: When he's done hugging me, I'll ask him.

The baby let go of Roy and looked up at him as if he knew he was going to ask him something.

Roy: So which is it? Ludwig or Iggy?

Iggy: It's probably gonna be Ludwig since you said it first…

Baby: Ig…gy.

Iggy: Hey! He said MY name! I stand corrected!

Baby: Iggy!

Ludwig: Hmph...

Roy handed the baby to Iggy, who was very happy to hear him say his name. Just then, the baby grabbed Iggy's glasses and put them on his own eyes. Iggy blinked a few times, wondering why everything suddenly became blurry.

Iggy: Where did everyone go?

Lemmy: We haven't moved. He put on your glasses. And he looks good in them, might I add.

Iggy looked down, squinted and could barely make out his brother wearing his glasses. He and the others laughed at how silly he looked.

Iggy: Can I have those back?

The baby hesitated at first but gave the glasses back to Iggy. Then he turned to Ludwig and smiled. Ludwig faked a look of curiosity. He had already guessed what was about to happen.

Ludwig: Yes, little brother?

Baby: Ludwig!

Ludwig: About time!

The baby reached out towards Ludwig, who gladly took him in his arms before receiving a hug.

Baby: Ludwig! Ludwig!

The two brothers continued hugging for what felt like several minutes before the baby let go, yawned loudly and laid down in Ludwig's arms.

Roy: I think all the excitement has worn him out.

Iggy: It is getting a little late. We should put him to bed.

Roy: How? You know he doesn't usually go to bed on his own.

Lemmy: I have an idea. Ludwig, can you play a lullaby on your piano?

Ludwig: Of course I can.

Ludwig handed the baby back to Iggy, went to his piano and started playing a soft, soothing melody. That, coupled with Iggy's slow rocking, caused the baby to yawn again, close his eyes and fall asleep.

Lemmy: Come on. Let's bring him up to his room.

Iggy slowly carried his brother to his room upstairs with the others following. After they arrived, Ludwig took him, carefully laid him down in his crib and pulled the blanket over him. Lemmy turned the light off.

Lemmy: Goodnight, Randy.

* * *

 **Wait, what? Did he just say... No, you must have just misread it. Go back and read it again. I'm sure you'll get it right this time.**


	7. Things In Common

**After a night in his new home, Randy decides to get to know his friends a little better and to see if they share any interests. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Things In Common

Randy: HUH?! WHAT?!

Randy sprang up from the bed and looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw he was still in Lemmy and Iggy's room. Their clock was just about to strike eight.

Randy: That was weird.

Lemmy's Voice: What was weird?

Randy looked over the side of the bed and saw Lemmy looking up at him.

Randy: Oh, good morning, Lemmy. It's nothing. I just had a strange dream is all.

Randy started to climb down from the top bunk, but halfway down, he lost his grip and fell. Fortunately, he landed on his feet (or so he thought) so he wasn't hurt. The noise woke Iggy up. He groggily rubbed his eyes before reaching for his glasses.

Iggy: Ugh… Five more minutes, Dad…

Randy: Phew. That last step is a doozy.

He noticed that Lemmy and Iggy were staring at him.

Randy: What?

Lemmy: How are you doing that?

Randy: Doing what?

Iggy: Look down.

Randy looked down and his eyes widened when he saw that he was standing on top of Lemmy's ball. He was balancing perfectly. Not wanting to risk anything, he got off of it.

Randy: I have no idea how I did that. I've never even tried to balance on anything before. Guess I'm just a natural.

Lemmy hopped down from his bed and climbed onto his ball. The three boys left the room and saw the rest of the Koopalings gathered by the stairs, except for Larry and Roy.

Randy: Hey guys.

Junior: Hi Randy.

Morton: Sleep well?

Randy: Yes, thank you. Where are Roy and Larry?

BJ: Roy's usually the last one here. Larry's almost always first, though.

Before anyone could say anything else, Larry jumped out from behind a statue.

Larry: BOO!

Randy: Yah!

Randy jumped and grabbed onto the first thing he could. Larry laughed so hard, he fell over, kicking his legs hysterically.

Randy: Larry, what's the big idea?!

Turning his head, he saw he had accidentally leapt into Roy's arms.

Randy: Oh, good morning, Roy…

Ludwig: Was that necessary?

Larry: No, but it was funny!

Iggy: Let's get some breakfast before Larry gets any more ideas.

Randy: Sounds good to me. Uh, Roy? You can put me down now.

Roy: Alright.

Roy dropped Randy onto the ground. He landed with a loud thud.

Randy: Ow…

He stood up, rubbing his head and glared at Roy, rather annoyed.

Randy: That wasn't exactly what I meant.

Roy just shrugged and they all went downstairs to eat. After a hearty breakfast, the Koopalings went to do what they usually do. Randy decided to see if he had any of the same interests his friends did. Meanwhile, back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was pacing back and forth in his house, a very concerned look on his face.

Luigi: What's wrong, Bro?

Mario: Randy never came back from the Koopa Kingdom. I'm worried about him.

Luigi: Why did he go there?

Mario: He said he felt like he needed to. He also said something about Bowser's castle looking familiar to him.

Luigi: Do you think Bowser captured him?

Mario: No. Bowser would probably have tried to threaten us using him as a hostage if he took him prisoner.

Luigi: I'm sure he'll be back soon. Don't worry.

Back in Koopa Castle, Randy had just entered Ludwig's room. He was awestruck as he gazed upon dozens of machines, all of which had been designed and built by Ludwig himself. He was so amazed, he didn't notice the blue-haired Koopaling walk up to him.

Ludwig: I see you have taken a liking to my inventions.

Randy: What? Oh, yeah. This is just...incredible.

Ludwig: Thank you. I am currently working on a new project if you are interested.

Randy: Sure. I'd love to see it!

Ludwig led Randy over to his worktable. On it lay what seemed to be an unfinished device resembling a remote control. Randy asked what it was and Ludwig told him he called it The Elemental Ray and that by using it, one could manipulate the weather. Looking at the blueprints, Randy noticed something a little peculiar.

Randy: Ludwig, I see you're using an LM555 chip in the motherboard. But wouldn't the output be stronger if you used an LM741 chip?

Ludwig's eyebrow raised. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and did a few calculations in his head. When his eyes reopened, they were full of surprise.

Ludwig: Yes. How did you know that?

Randy: Being alone for so long gave me a lot of spare time, so I decided to learn as much as I could about whatever topics I was able to find. It was pretty easy since I'm able to learn things that would normally be too complicated for someone my age.

Ludwig: Really? As am I. And how old are you?

Randy: Eight. You?

Ludwig: Twelve.

Randy was about to make a comment on that when he realized there was classical music coming from a CD player in the corner of the room. He found it very nice and soothing.

Randy: Wow, that's a really nice tune. What's it called?

Ludwig: United As One. I am glad you like it. It took me quite some time to get it sounding perfect.

Randy: Wait, you wrote it?

Ludwig: Yes. In addition to inventing, composing is one of my many interests. You are the only one who has ever complimented me on my work. Thank you.

Randy: You're welcome. I think I'm gonna go find the others now. See you later.

Ludwig: Goodbye.

Randy headed down the hall, leaving a now very happy Ludwig to tend to his work. He hummed the soothing symphony, unable to get it out of his head.

Randy: (Ludwig's an inventor and composer. Who would've thought? …Wait a minute…)

 _Ludwig: Could you two please lower your voices? I am trying to focus on my music!_

Randy: (Maybe… No. It was just a dream.)

He kept walking through the halls and down the stairs. Upon reaching the lounge, he saw Junior playing a video game. Judging from his reaction, he had just lost to a boss for what had to have been at least the tenth time.

Junior: Man, this guy is tough!

Randy: Having trouble?

Junior: Oh, hey Randy. Yeah, I'm having trouble. You wanna try?

Randy: Sure.

Randy sat down next to Junior, who explained the controls to him. After Randy memorized and mastered them, he took on the boss. To Junior's surprise, he not only won, but took almost no damage.

Junior: Wow, you're good.

Randy: Thanks.

Junior: I think I can beat him now.

Randy: Why? He's already been beaten. Why do you want to do it again?

Junior: I'm the kind of guy that likes to keep doing something until it gets done.

Randy: Really? So am I.

Junior: What a coincidence. Anyway, thanks for beating that boss for me. Now that I know exactly what to do, I should be able to beat him on my own.

Randy: Good luck. I'm gonna go see what Morton's doing.

Junior: Are you sure you want to do that?

Randy: Yes. Why?

Junior: You'll find out when you see him.

Randy: Okay then. See you later.

Junior: Later.

Randy walked back up the stairs, hearing voices coming from there. He walked down the hall, hearing the words "Shut up!" multiple times in what sounded like Roy's voice. Turning a corner, he saw Morton, Roy and Larry talking. Larry's shell was turned to Randy, who smirked and decided it was payback time. He snuck up on him, getting as close as he could.

Randy: HI LARRY!

Larry: Aaaaah!

Larry leaped into Morton's arms. Randy and Roy burst into laughter and gave each other a high five.

Larry: What did you do THAT for?!

Randy: Call it revenge for scaring me earlier.

Roy: You're as sneaky as Larry.

Morton: That was funny, humorous, hilarious, comical, laughable- MPHHH!

Roy put duct tape over Morton's mouth. Morton put Larry down and tried to take the tape off but it wouldn't budge.

Randy: Why did you do that?

Roy: He has a habit of going on and on about pointless things and saying many things in a row that mean the same thing.

Randy: I don't mind that. I catch myself doing that sometimes, occasionally, once in awhile, every now and then, from time to time, now and again.

Larry: ...You did that on purpose, didn't you?

Randy: Heh, maybe. Will you take the tape off his mouth now?

Roy: I would if I could. That tape's so strong, not even I can pull it off.

Morton hung his head. Randy could see the sadness in his eyes. He thought that even if it was annoying to some, Morton should be allowed to do what he loves to do.

Randy: Oh, for Pete's sake.

Randy walked over to Morton and ripped the tape off like it was nothing.

Morton: YEOUCH!

Randy: Sorry. You were saying?

Morton: I… Huh. I forget. But how did you get that off my mouth?

Randy: I just pulled. I wasn't even trying that hard. I don't know why Roy said it was strong. It felt pretty weak to me.

Morton: You must be even stronger, tougher, burlier, brawnier, more powerful than Roy.

Roy: Ha! Like that's possible. Even that outfit makes him look weak.

Randy looked at the flames on his clothes.

Randy: Coming from a boy who wears pink and purple.

Roy: …Touché.

Larry: Hey, have you guys seen BJ since breakfast? He and I were supposed to hang out today.

Randy: Let's go find him then.

After wandering around for a bit, they found BJ with Bowser outside on the playground. He was on the jungle gym, hanging from and swinging on the highest bar. Bowser was sleeping on a bench nearby.

Randy: Hi BJ.

BJ: Hi guys. What's up?

Before any of them could answer, the bar BJ was holding onto suddenly broke off, sending the young Koopa plummeting towards the ground. Without even thinking, Randy darted forward and caught BJ just as he was about to hit the ground. One of the spikes on his shell cut Randy's arm. BJ got to his feet and saw Randy's wound.

Roy: You okay, little bro?!

BJ: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that, Randy. Sorry about your arm.

Randy: It's alright. It wasn't your fault. It's not a bad cut.

BJ: Uh…

Randy: What's wrong?

BJ: You might want to look at your arm.

Randy looked at his arm and saw that it was bleeding. But his blood wasn't red, it was green. Hoping he was seeing things, he flung his hand over the cut, then slowly raised it, only to see his blood was still green. Roy, Morton and Larry were equally shocked.

Randy: Is that my blood?

Roy: Looks like it.

Randy: But I thought only reptiles had green blood.

Larry: They do. We're reptiles, so we have green blood, but I've never heard of a human having it.

Morton: This certainly is strange, odd, weird, puzzling, bizarre, unusual, abnormal, out of the ordinary.

Bowser: *snore* Huh? I'm awake! What did I miss?

Larry: King Dad, is it possible for humans to have green blood?

Bowser: I don't think so. Why do you ask?

Randy walked up to Bowser and showed him his arm. Bowser looked very confused.

Bowser: That's weird. I've never seen that before. Are you sure you're a human?

Randy: Pretty sure.

Bowser: Maybe I can find something about this in the study. Come along, BJ.

Randy: Why does he have to go?

BJ: I'm the most loyal of all the Koopalings. Wherever Papa goes, I go.

Randy: That's funny. I'm pretty loyal myself. Mind if I come?

Larry, Morton & Roy: Us too?

Bowser: Sure. The more help we have, the quicker we might find an explanation.

As they walked back inside and through the corridors, Randy suddenly thought about Lemmy and Iggy. It had been a long time since he saw them.

Randy: Hey, anyone know where Lemmy and Iggy are? I haven't seen them since this morning.

Larry: They always stay together. Knowing Iggy, he's probably practicing his magic and Lemmy's probably watching him.

Randy: Iggy's a magician?

Larry: No. Each one of us has a wand that we use if we're ever in a pinch.

BJ: Except me. I have a magic paintbrush.

Randy: A paintbrush? That's…interesting. So, what do these wands look like?

Larry took his wand out of his shell and showed it to Randy. Randy looked at it for a few seconds, then his head suddenly started hurting again, only worse. He had to put his hand on his forehead to cope with the pain.

Randy: Ugh…

He saw another vision in his mind. This time, he saw someone using a wand that looked fairly similar to Larry's on someone else. But just like last time, the vision faded before he could make out any significant details.

Larry: Are you okay?

Randy: Yeah. My head just hurt for a second. So, are all your wands the same?

Larry: They all look the same, but the color of the crystal on each one is different. Mine's orange, Morton's is red, Roy's is black, Junior's is purple, Ludwig's is blue, Lemmy's is green and Iggy's is yellow.

Randy: What kinds of magic can you do with them?

Larry: Is your arm still bleeding?

Randy: A little. Why?

Larry: I'll show you. Hold out your arm.

Randy stuck his arm out. Larry waved his wand over it and made some gauze appear over Randy's cut. It instantly felt a lot better.

Randy: Cool! Thanks, Larry.

Larry: Anything for a friend.

Bowser: We're here, the study.

The group entered the study in hopes of finding an explanation for Randy's green blood. Little did they know the surprise that was awaiting them inside.

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long one, wasn't it? Well, I needed to get some dialogue from everybody. I just hope I didn't bore any of you.**


	8. The White Wand

**Well, it's more like a gold wand with something white on it, but that's a really dumb name for a chapter.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The White Wand

After entering the study, Bowser, Randy, Larry, Morton, BJ and Roy started looking for a book, document or anything to explain Randy having green blood despite being a human. While he was looking, Randy saw there was a cauldron in the middle of the room.

Randy: What's the cauldron for?

Roy: We use it whenever we need to make a potion or something.

Randy walked over to the cauldron and looked into it out of curiosity. Suddenly, the green liquid inside it began to bubble. The bubbling grew more and more intense until Randy had to back away.

Randy: Uh, guys? Is that supposed to happen?

The others turned to see green mist coming out of the cauldron as it started to shake. Realizing what was about to happen, Bowser grabbed BJ, Roy and Larry, but wasn't able to get to Morton or Randy. The cauldron unleashed a massive shockwave that sent Morton and Randy flying into a bookcase and on top of one another as they fell to the ground. When things died down, Bowser let go of his sons.

Bowser: Are you two alright?

Morton sat up on Randy's stomach.

Morton: I'm okay. Thanks for breaking, cushioning, softening my fall, descend, plummet, drop, plunge, Randy.

Randy: Don't mention it.

Roy: What the heck was that about?

Randy: I haven't the slightest idea. All I did was look into it and it started going crazy.

BJ: I see why. Look what came out of it.

Everyone looked at the cauldron. Floating right above it was a wand. It looked just like Larry's wand except it had a white crystal.

Larry: That hasn't happened since I was born. Strange that it happened now.

Randy: Um, Morton?

Morton: Yeah Randy?

Randy: As much as I really LOVE your tail being in my face, could you please get off me?!

Morton: Oh, sure.

He got off Randy. Randy stood up and dusted himself off. He was on his feet for only a few seconds when the wand floated over to him and hovered in front of him. He just looked at it, unsure of why it came to him.

Randy: Is this...for me?

Larry: Take it and find out.

Randy reached out and grabbed the wand. The wand sparked a little on contact with his hand. Randy's arm suddenly changed. A faded image of a Koopa's arm appeared over his. Stunned, Randy dropped the wand. Before he could say anything, his arm returned to normal.

Randy: Did you guys see that?

BJ: See what?

Randy: My arm. It… Never mind.

He picked up the wand again and examined it. He saw that there were letters engraved on one side. Looking closer, he saw that the letters spelled out his name.

Randy: Guys, are your names engraved on your wands?

Roy: Yeah. Why?

Randy: Because mine's on this one.

Larry: I guess it belongs to you then.

Randy: But I'm not a Koopaling. Why would I need a wand?

Larry: I don't know, but as long as you have it, you should learn how to use it.

Bowser: Iggy can teach you. He's practically a professional.

Randy: Okay. I'll give it a shot. Where does Iggy practice?

BJ: In the gym.

Randy: Alright. I'll go find him.

Roy: By yourself?

Randy: You were trying to find a reason for my blood being green, remember?

Larry: Oh, right. See you later then.

Randy: See ya.

Randy left the study and made his way toward the gym. He couldn't stop thinking about the wand and his arm while he was walking.

Randy: (I know I saw my arm turn into a Koopa's arm. Why would it do that? I'm not a Koopa…am I? No, that's ridiculous. And why was I given a wand? What would I need it for?)

Upon reaching the gym, Randy saw Iggy shooting green blasts from his wand at targets a good distance away. Lemmy was sitting on his ball watching him. He was getting pretty close to hitting the bulls-eye. Randy put his wand behind his back.

Randy: Hey Lemmy. Hey Iggy.

Lemmy: Hi Randy.

Iggy: How's it going?

Randy: Pretty good. Could you help me with something?

Iggy: Sure. What is it?

Randy showed Iggy and Lemmy his wand. They both had shocked looks on their faces.

Lemmy: Where did you get that?

Randy: The cauldron in the study gave it to me. I don't get it either. But since I have it, could you teach me how to use it? I've heard you're really good at using magic.

Iggy: You heard right. Sure, I'll teach you. Wanna start with target practice?

Randy: Okay.

Iggy led Randy to the target area. Six targets were placed, each one a little further than the last.

Iggy: Using a wand is actually pretty easy. All you need to do is focus your energy on what you want to do. Try hitting the targets. Focus your energy on shooting blasts from your wand.

Randy nodded, aimed his wand at one of the targets and concentrated on hitting it. A beam of white light came flying out and hit the bulls-eye of the nearest target.

Randy: Like that?

Iggy: That was perfect! Great job! Try hitting the others.

Randy fired at the remaining targets. Amazingly, he hit all five bulls-eyes on the first try. Iggy couldn't believe how good he was.

Iggy: That was amazing! You're a natural! I've never seen wand wielding like that!

Randy: Thanks. So, what's next?

Iggy: How about levitation?

Randy: Let's do it!

Iggy led Randy to a large yellow block about eight feet tall.

Iggy: To make something levitate, just focus on trying to make it float. The more you concentrate, the higher it will go. Try it with this block.

Randy aimed his wand at the block and focused. He slowly lifted his wand up and the block went up with it. After a few seconds, he put it down.

Randy: How was that?

Iggy: Fantastic! How about something a little harder?

Randy: Bring it on.

Iggy fired some sort of beam at the block. It glowed for a few seconds and then doubled in size. Randy was astonished at the sight. He was certainly not expecting that.

Randy: How did you do THAT?

Iggy: In addition to the basics, each Koopaling has a special kind of magic only they can perform. Mine is making things bigger or smaller.

Lemmy: Mine is the ability to clone things.

Randy: I wonder what mine is.

Iggy: I'm sure you'll find out eventually. Anyway, try making the block levitate again. But don't expect it to be as easy. The bigger the object, the harder it is to move.

Randy aimed his wand at the block again and focused as hard as he could. The block began to lift off the ground. Randy lifted his wand and the block followed. Iggy couldn't believe his eyes. Randy put the block down.

Iggy: I must admit I'm very impressed. You might even be better than me. Ready for the last lesson?

Randy: Ready.

Iggy led Randy to a wall that had three holes in it. The holes were shaped like a star, a mushroom and a flower.

Iggy: This last lesson is about making objects appear. To do so-

Randy: Let me guess. I have to focus and think about what I want to appear?

Iggy: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Randy aimed his wand at the three holes and thought about what he wanted to fill them. He remembered some of the things the Mario Gang had showed him around Toad Town and thought they were a perfect fit. Before he even finished those thoughts, blocks shaped like a Starman, Super Mushroom and Fire Flower filled the holes. He smiled, satisfied with his work.

Randy: So how did I do?

Lemmy: I think you did great!

Randy: Thanks! What do you think, Iggy?

Iggy didn't answer. He just stared at the now-filled wall with his mouth hanging open. He appeared to be in a state of shock. Lemmy and Randy approached him.

Randy: Iggy? Iggy?

Lemmy snapped his fingers in Iggy's face. It didn't break him out if his trance. Randy crossed his arms, closed his eyes and tried to think. After a moment, he got an idea.

Randy: I think I can wake him up. It might hurt him, though.

Lemmy: Well, if it's the only way...

Randy whacked Iggy on the head with his wand. Iggy finally snapped out of it and began rubbing his head.

Iggy: Thank you… I…needed that…

Randy: You're welcome. What was that about anyway?

Iggy: I was just so shocked when I saw you do that. Other than me, no one's ever done that on the first try. You're probably the best human to ever wield a wand.

Randy: Gee, thanks. That means a lot coming from someone as good as you.

Lemmy looked at a clock on the wall. It was almost one in the afternoon, meaning they had been in the gym for a few hours.

Lemmy: I think now would be a good time to grab some grub.

Randy & Iggy: I agree.

They looked at each other. Realizing they had said the same thing, they grinned and pounded their fists together. Randy put his wand in his pocket and the trio left the gym, almost immediately running into Larry, Roy, BJ, Morton and Bowser, who were on their way back from the study.

Randy: Hey guys. Did you find an explanation for my green blood?

Bowser: Only one. A mutation in your DNA, whatever that means.

Lemmy: You have green blood?

Randy: Strangely, yes.

BJ: So how did the magic lessons go?

Iggy: They couldn't have gone better! Randy's as good at magic as me.

Larry: Really? That's quite a surprise.

Lemmy: It may be surprising but it's true. Iggy actually went into a state of shock!

Morton: I wish I could have seen that because seeing people go into shock is funny and I would probably laugh until my gut hurt because it would be so funny that he went into shock and I bet it was funny how he woke up and-

Roy: Shut up!

Randy got angry after hearing that. Now he was positive that Roy was the one he heard yelling at Morton earlier.

Randy: Why don't YOU shut up?!

Everyone grew wide-eyed.

Roy: What did you say to me?!

Randy got up in Roy's face, showing no signs of fear.

Randy: You heard me! I'm tired of you always telling Morton to stop talking! If it's what he likes to do, he should be allowed to do it! Does him talking hurt you? No! If anything, YOU'RE the one who should be told to stop all the time!

Roy: What's that supposed to mean?

Randy: Oh, come on! You know what I'm talking about! From what I've been told, you always pick on and beat up your brothers for no reason! But they never get on your case because they know it's what you like to do! So you have no right denying Morton to talk if he wants to!

Roy raised his fist and wound up his arm, beyond ready to pound Randy for talking to him like that. But at the last second, Roy lowered his arm, hung his head and walked away, growling to himself. Everyone stood in disbelief of what they just saw.

Iggy: Never thought I'd see that.

Randy: Someone stand up to Roy?

Iggy: Well, that and…

Randy: And what?

Iggy: You tell him, Morton.

Morton: No one has ever stood up for me before. Everyone just thinks I'm a pest, bother, annoyance, nuisance, irritation, pain. Everyone except you, that is. Thanks, Randy. You're the best friend, buddy, pal, chum, mate I've ever had.

Randy: You're welcome, Morton. I'm glad to stand up for my friends. And it's about time someone stood up to Roy about his bullying.

Bowser: I'll admit that was…impressive, Randy.

Randy: Thank you.

Randy looked in the direction Roy walked in.

Randy: (Maybe I was too hard on him. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. He IS my friend, after all.)

* * *

 **Things just keep getting weirder for Randy, don't they? Makes me wonder if he really is who he thinks he is...**


	9. The Friends Are Enemies

**Everyone's about to find out who else Randy is friends with. How will they react? Well, you gotta keep reading to find out!** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Friends Are Enemies

As the day wore on, Randy learned more and more about the Koopalings. After talking with Ludwig, Lemmy and Iggy, he was curious about the others' ages, hobbies and magical abilities. Ludwig's wand can home in on targets. Lemmy's eleven and does tricks on his ball. Roy's ten, enjoys working out and wrestling and can control fire. Iggy's nine and loves trying out different magic spells. Junior's seven, is a video game addict and can control water. Morton's six, likes writing speeches, stories and poems and can control rocks. Larry's five, grows plants, likes spying on people and can control all types of vegetation. And BJ's four, paints portraits with his brush and can make his drawings come alive. As night approached, Randy decided to take a walk outside. There was a lot going through his mind.

Randy: (Alright. Let me get all this straight. The castle looks familiar to me. The guards look and sound familiar to me. Lemmy's ball looks familiar to me. I have the same interests of the Koopalings. I have a wand and green blood like them. And those names… Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy and Iggy. I know I've heard them before. And that baby Koopa I saw in my dream… I know him. I can feel it. Now that I think about it, even Bowser looks and sounds familiar to me. I'm starting to think meeting them was more than just a coincidence.)

?: Hey! Randy!

Randy looked to his side and saw Yoshi sprinting up to him. As he screeched to a halt, he began panting heavily. Randy could tell he had been running for a long time.

Randy: Hi Yoshi. Why are you all outta breath?

Yoshi: *pant, pant* Because I've been looking for you. Mario got worried when you didn't return from Koopa Castle, so he asked us to help look for you.

Randy: Mario's worried about me? I guess I should go find him and tell him I'm okay.

Yoshi: Hop on my back. I'll get you to him quicker than walking.

Randy climbed onto Yoshi's back and the two of them dashed off. After crossing the border to the Mushroom Kingdom, the duo saw Mario by the inn with a frantic look on his face. Randy got off Yoshi and approached him.

Mario: Randy! I'm so glad to see you're alright!

Randy: I'm fine, Mario. What were you so worried about?

Mario: I thought maybe those Koopas were holding you hostage or something.

Randy: Why would they do that? They're my friends.

Mario and Yoshi stared at him upon hearing that. He looked from one to the other.

Randy: Why are you two looking at me like that?

Yoshi: The Koopas are…your friends?

Randy: Yes.

Mario: Is that why you didn't come back?

Randy: Yeah. Since I don't have anywhere to live, they're letting me stay with them. What's wrong with that? Do you two have something against them?

Yoshi: Put it this way. We don't exactly get along with them or like them very much. They aren't that nice to people in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Randy: Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I-

Mario: Don't worry about it. We know you well enough to know you wouldn't try to act like them. Right, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Right. Hey, what happened to your arm?

Randy looked at the gauze on his arm.

Randy: You mean this? One of the spikes on BJ's shell cut me. But it was just an accident.

Yoshi: BJ?

Randy: Bowser Junior.

Mario: Oh. Well, we're just glad you're safe.

Randy: Thanks for being concerned. I should probably go back to the castle before the Koopas start to worry. I'll see you guys later.

Yoshi: Okay. See ya.

Randy walked back towards Koopa Castle while Yoshi and Mario headed back to Mushroom Castle. Mario looked over his shoulder to make sure Randy was out of earshot.

Mario: You don't think he's secretly working for Bowser, do you?

Yoshi: I doubt it. He's a nice kid. More importantly, he's our friend. I think he's trustworthy.

Mario: Yeah. I guess you're right. But still, there's something strange about him.

Yoshi: What do you mean?

Mario: I just feel like there's more to him than meets the eye. But that's probably just me. We should go tell the others what Randy told us, just so they know.

Yoshi: Then let's hurry back to the castle.

The two of them returned to the castle. Sure enough, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Daisy were there. Mario and Yoshi told them what Randy had said. They were all pretty shocked and confused but agreed they would not hold anything against Randy. Meanwhile, back in Koopa Castle's lounge, Randy was sitting on the couch, thinking hard about what Mario and Yoshi had said. Ludwig walked into the room and noticed his bothered expression.

Ludwig: Is something troubling you, Randy?

Randy: Oh, hi Ludwig. Sort of, yes. I'm not sure I should tell you, though.

Ludwig: Randy, after complimenting my work, you can tell me anything.

Randy: I guess. But first, promise you won't get mad or make any assumptions.

Ludwig: I promise.

Randy: By any chance, would you and the others happen to know Mario?

Ludwig waited a moment before answering.

Ludwig: Yes, we know him, but we do not like him or his allies.

Randy: Funny. Yoshi said the same thing.

Ludwig: Are you…friends with them?

Randy: I…um…well…sort of. I met them before I met you and the others, so…

Ludwig: Do not worry. That does not bother me.

Randy: It doesn't?

Ludwig: No. You may be a human, but you are not like them. They tend to be quite ignorant when it comes to certain topics. You do not. So I have no issues with you knowing them.

Randy: Thanks, Ludwig. I knew I made a good decision.

Ludwig: In what?

Randy: One of my best friends.

Ludwig: Best friends? You really mean that?

Randy: Absolutely. You guys took me in when I had nowhere else to go. If that isn't grounds for best friendship, I don't know what is.

Ludwig: I… I have never had a best friend before.

Randy: Really? That's terrible. Everyone should have at least one best friend. It doesn't matter now, though. You've got me, buddy.

Ludwig felt happier than any other time in his life. He really did have a best friend, after twelve years of having nothing but his music and inventions.

Ludwig: Thank you, Randy. I am very glad to have met you.

Randy: Same here. Hey, what time is it?

Ludwig looked out the window.

Ludwig: Judging from color of the sky, I would estimate it to be approximately nine-thirty.

Randy: I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I've had a really long day. Goodnight, best friend.

Ludwig: Goodnight.

Randy walked up the stairs to Lemmy and Iggy's room. When he got there, he saw the two of them were already asleep. Looking at the clock, he saw it was exactly nine-thirty.

Randy: (Wow. Talk about being dead on.)

He quietly climbed up to the top bunk, making sure not to wake the others, and went to sleep after emitting a fairly long yawn. Ludwig was about to go to sleep himself when his stomach growled. He headed to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before bed. Suddenly, Larry came out from behind the couch. He had been listening in on their conversation.

Larry: Randy's friends with the Mario Gang? Should I tell King Dad? Well, Ludwig's okay with it. He usually knows best and Randy doesn't seem like he's up to anything, so I guess I'm okay with it too. He's pretty cool for a human.

Back upstairs, Randy was already having another dream. This one was just as strange as the first and would raise even more questions that could not be answered.

* * *

 **Well, that could've been a lot worse. Like I said earlier, I decided to make the Koopas trust people a little more than most other stories. I seriously hope people like that. I'd cry for hours if they didn't.**


	10. Another Dream Or Something More?

**Again, couldn't think of a better name for the chapter. This time, we revisit Randy's strange dreamworld. Is that the right word? Eh, I don't care enough to check, so I'll roll with it.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Another Dream Or Something More?

Once again, the room resembled a playroom, only this time, the toys that would normally entertain a baby were gone. Speaking of a baby, the baby Koopa was once again in the room along with Lemmy, Iggy and Ludwig. However, Roy was nowhere to be seen. Now, the baby looked to be about three or four months old. Lemmy was holding him in a standing position with Iggy sitting a few feet away. Lemmy then let go and the baby started taking a few trembling steps towards his immediate older brother.

Iggy: C'mon, little bro! Come to Iggy!

The baby stumbled a few times, but eventually made it to Iggy's outstretched arms. Both laughed and embraced each other.

Baby: Did I do good?

Iggy: You did great!

Ludwig: Congratulations, brother. You just took your first steps!

Baby: Yay!

Roy then walked down the stairs and into the room. He presumably just woke up, as evident by his stretching and rubbing his eyes.

Roy: Morning.

Baby: Morning, Roy!

Roy: Morning, Little Guy.

Baby: Ludwig, am I little?

Ludwig: Well, you are smaller than the rest of us.

Iggy: But you might catch up to Lemmy soon.

Lemmy: Hey!

Baby: Good one, Iggy!

Iggy: I try.

Roy: I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast.

The five brothers all stated heading in the direction of the kitchen, Iggy holding his little brother's hand to help him balance. Roy's eyes widened behind his sunglasses when he saw his baby brother walking.

Roy: When did he learn to walk?!

Iggy: A few minutes ago.

Roy: You mean I missed his first steps? Aw, man!

Lemmy: He learns pretty quickly, doesn't he? He might even be smarter than Ludwig when he's older.

Ludwig: I highly doubt that.

Once they got to the kitchen, Roy helped the baby into his highchair. He thanked Roy with a hug. Bowser came in shortly after.

Baby: Morning, Daddy!

Bowser: Good morning.

Roy: Guess what, King Dad? Little Guy just learned how to walk!

Bowser: Really? Already? I'm so proud of you, son!

Baby: Aw, thanks.

Iggy: Would it kill you to call him by his name, Roy?

Roy: Yes.

Iggy: …Whatever.

Ludwig: So, what is on the agenda today?

Roy: Agenda?

Baby: That's a list of stuff.

Everyone looked at him. Not even Ludwig knew what that meant at that age. Even for a Koopa, he was learning very quickly.

Baby: What?

Lemmy: How did you know that?

Roy: Guess he's even smarter than you thought!

Bowser: He must get it from me.

Ludwig: Hm. Maybe you WILL be smarter than me someday.

Baby: Bet I already am!

Everybody laughed. Roy gave his baby brother a high five.

Iggy: Anyway, let's eat breakfast.

Baby: YUM!

Roy: You know you're still too little to eat regular food.

Baby: Grrrr…

After they finished their breakfast and the baby finished his bottle, the boys went outside. They decided it was a perfect day for the playground. Roy and Ludwig played on the jungle gym while Lemmy, Iggy and the baby were playing in the sandbox. After a little while, the baby got bored.

Baby: Will one of you push me on the swing?

Iggy: Sure, I'll do it.

Baby: Thanks, Iggy!

The two went to the swing set, where Iggy helped him up and started pushing him, making sure not to go too high. About five minutes later…

Baby: Okay, Iggy. You can stop now. I wanna try it by myself.

Iggy: Are you sure?

Baby: Yup.

Iggy left the swing set and went back to Lemmy in the sandbox. The baby kept swinging for a little while by himself. After about five more minutes, he felt like playing with Ludwig and Roy. He stopped swinging, which took a long time because his feet didn't reach the ground, and jumped off. But his tail got caught on one of the chains, causing him to fall on his face. As expected, he started wailing. Bowser rushed out of the castle and the others instantly stopped what they were doing and over and ran over to their brother. Bowser picked up his crying son and tried to calm him down by shushing him and lightly patting his shell. It took a few moments but he finally got his son to stop crying.

Bowser: Why weren't any of you watching him?! You know he's too young to be on his own!

Ludwig: But King Dad, we-

Bowser: I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!

Baby: Daddy, don't be mad at them. I said I wanted to be by myself.

Bowser: ...Okay, I won't punish you this time. But next time, you four had better keep a close eye on Randy!

* * *

 **Don't be silly! He didn't say that! You just must've misread it again. You really need to work on that. I'm worried about you.**


	11. Randy's True Identity

**Time for the dramatic climax! After over eight years of confusion and wondering, Randy's finally gonna find out who he truly is.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Randy's True Identity

Randy sprang up from the bed again. He was about to cry out when he saw it was only two in the morning. Not wanting to wake the others, he was somehow able to suppress his scream.

Randy: (It happened again. A dream about the Koopas in the past. Why does that baby Koopa keep appearing in my dreams? More importantly, why am I having these dreams in the first place? The Koopas' past shouldn't be of any concern to me. Still, I can't shake the feeling that baby Koopa and the dreams have some sort of importance to me. I'll worry about it later.)

He laid down in the bed again and fell back asleep. At about nine-o-clock, he heard voices and woke up again. Rubbing his eyes, he identified the voices as Ludwig and Larry.

Ludwig's Voice: So you overheard our conversation last night?

Larry's Voice: Yeah. I was a little suspicious at first but I decided I'm okay with it too.

Randy tiredness instantly vanished. He quickly climbed out of bed and ran out of the room, nearly bumping into the two of them.

Larry: Hey Randy. So I-

Randy: I know. You didn't tell the others, did you?

Larry: No. I wouldn't do that to my best friend without his permission.

Randy: Thanks. I appreciate that. And I give you my permission. But do me a favor and don't tell your dad. No offense, but he doesn't look like the most understanding guy.

Ludwig: He is not. If he found out, it would lead to a massive issue.

Randy: Oh…

Larry: Don't worry. We won't tell him and we'll make the others promise not to tell him.

Randy: Much obliged. Speaking of the others, where are they?

Ludwig: I think they are downstairs waiting for us, actually. Let us go join them and afterwards, Larry and I can tell them in private.

Randy: Okay. That sounds good.

The three of them went to join the others for breakfast. After they all ate, Larry and Ludwig called their other six brothers into the lounge, where they told them about Randy being friends with the Mario Gang and how they weren't bothered by it. Some of them became a little uneasy and weren't sure how to take it, but eventually they all came to the conclusion that Randy could be trusted and this wouldn't ruin their friendship. After the conversation, the Koopalings went to do their daily activities. Randy decided to go and talk to Roy. On his way to find him, he ran into Bowser.

Bowser: Hey there, Randy. Are you enjoying living at the castle?

Randy: Very much, yes. Thanks again for letting me stay, King Bowser.

Bowser: You're welcome. And you can just call me Bowser.

Randy: Oh, alright. Have you seen Roy?

Bowser: I believe he's in the gym working out.

Randy: Okay. I'll see if he's still there.

Randy started walking in the direction of the gym. After a few steps, he turned back around.

Randy: Um…Bowser?

Bowser: Yes?

Randy: The other day, when I told you my name, you seemed kind of upset. Is there something about my name that bothers you?

Bowser had to think for a minute before answering.

Bowser: The thing is I used to know someone named Randy. But I only knew him for a little while before he disappeared one day. It's been over eight years since anyone's seen or heard from him. Hearing that name again made me think about him.

Randy: Oh my. I'm so sorry.

Bowser: It's okay. It's not like it's your fault. I just hope he's safe. When he vanished, he was way too young to be on his own. Hey, if you want to talk to Roy, you'd best go now.

Randy: Okay.

Randy headed off to the gym once again. On his way, he thought about what Bowser had said.

Randy: (Bowser's friend was too young to be on his own. The poor guy. …Hang on…)

 _Bowser: Why weren't any of you watching him?! You know he's too young to be on his own!_

Randy: (I wonder if… No way. That doesn't make any sense.)

Randy finally reached the gym. When he went in, he saw Roy lifting weights.

Randy: Hey.

Roy: Hey.

Randy: Mind if I join you?

Roy: Knock yourself out.

Randy picked up a pair of weights that were the same weight as Roy's and started curling them. After a couple of minutes, he took a deep breath and turned to Roy.

Randy: Listen Roy. About yesterday, I didn't mean to freak out on you like that. So, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.

Roy stopped lifting the weights, put them down, turned his attention towards Randy and walked over to him. Randy put his weights down too, unsure of what Roy was going to do. What Roy did was put Randy under his arm and give him a noogie.

Roy: Don't sweat it, buddy. Besides, I think you got some serious guts if you were willing to stand up to me twice.

As Roy let his friend go, the entire castle was suddenly vibrated while the muffled sound of a small explosion echoed through the halls. Roy and Randy ran to where they thought it came from. They wound up in the upstairs hallway just outside Ludwig's room. The other Koopalings were already there, Ludwig's body covered with a good amount of ash.

Randy: Ludwig, are you okay?! What in the world was that?!

Ludwig: Yes, I am fine. One of my inventions malfunctioned slightly. Good thing I was standing on the opposite side of my room.

Roy: Oh, nice one! Real smooth, Kooky!

Randy: Kooky?

Ludwig: Do NOT call me that! …Bully!

Randy: Bully?

Roy: Why you little!

He charged forward and tackled Ludwig to the ground, resulting in the two of the getting into a huge fight. Some of the Koopalings rolled their eyes and sighed, but Randy was more interested in what Roy and Ludwig had called each other.

Randy: What was up with those names?

Larry: Before Junior and BJ were part of the family and when the rest of us were really young, everyone called us by our middle names. As you may have guessed, Ludwig's is Kooky and Roy's is Bully. Mine's Cheatsy.

Iggy: Mine is Hop.

Lemmy: Mine's Hip.

Morton: And mine is Big Mouth.

Randy: Those seem fitting.

Roy and Ludwig's fight was becoming rather intense. Roy punched Ludwig so hard, he went flying backwards into a bookcase. Many books fell off but one in particular hit Randy on the head.

Randy: Ouch! Stupid book! Did it leave a mark?

Lemmy: No, you're good.

Randy picked up the book that hit him. It was red and black with a lock on one side. Due to the impacts from both Randy's head and the floor, the lock had broken and was unlocked.

Randy: What is this? Some kind of journal?

As Randy flipped through the book, a page fell out. It landed face down on the floor. Randy picked it up.

Randy: I can't put this back in without glue or something. Should I read it?

BJ: It doesn't belong to any of us so I guess you can.

Randy turned the paper over and started reading it.

Randy: "November 17, 1999. Today marks the fifth anniversary of when my middle son went missing." This must belong to your father. But hold on. Middle son? How can there be a middle child if there are eight of you?

Roy and Ludwig stopped fighting when they heard what the page said. Their expressions quickly turned to sadness.

Roy: We used to have another brother a year younger than Iggy, but he went missing less than a year after he was born.

Larry: We did?

Iggy: Yeah, but you younger four weren't around then.

Randy: What was your brother like?

Lemmy: We don't remember. For some reason, we can't remember anything about him.

Randy: Not even his name?

Iggy: Nope.

Randy: Oh… Well, maybe it says something about him on this.

Randy scanned through the page to find information on their missing brother.

Randy: Let's see. No… No… Here we go. It says his name is…is…

Randy's face turned to shock. His hands started to tremble and the page fell to the floor, face up this time. Wondering what the problem was, the Koopalings looked at the page to see what it said. What it said was "Randy Koopa."

Iggy: Does that say…

Roy: I think it does.

Randy: My last name…

Junior: What?

Randy: I remember now. Koopa... That's my last name. My name is Randy Koopa.

Lemmy: It…could just be a coincidence.

Ludwig picked up the page and looked through it for more information.

Ludwig: Well, maybe you have the same name as him, but you certainly do not look like him. It says here that he looked like-

Randy: Don't tell me. Red hair? Green shell? Black eyes?

Ludwig: Yes. How did you know?

Randy: My dreams…

BJ: Huh?

Randy: Okay. I know this is gonna sound crazy but for the past two days, I've had dreams about what this place was like in the past. Back when Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, and Iggy were little and before this supposed middle son disappeared. When each dream was ending, someone called that Koopa "Randy." At first, I thought it was just the kind of random stuff that occurs in dreams, but then I realized that they don't seem like dreams. They almost feel like…memories.

Lemmy: Even if they didn't, don't you find it strange?

Randy: Find what strange?

Lemmy: That you have so much in common with us.

Randy crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Randy: Hm… Ya know, now that I think about it, you're right. It is pretty strange that we have so much in common.

Lemmy: And that, that thing you do.

Randy: What?

Lemmy: Crossing your arms and closing your eyes.

Randy: What about it? I do that whenever I'm thinking hard about something.

Iggy: So do we. Our dad too.

As if on cue, Bowser walked up the stairs and was stunned when he saw the mess of books on the floor. Of course, he wanted to know what exactly had happened.

Bowser: What's going on here?

Randy: Bowser, that person named Randy that you said you knew. He was your son, wasn't he? Your son who vanished when he was a baby, right?

Bowser: You… You know about him? How?

Roy: He said he's been having dreams about him.

BJ: And that he has the same last name as us.

Bowser: Your last name is Koopa?

Randy: Yes. It came back to me when I read the page from your journal.

Iggy: Well, that doesn't necessarily mean you're the same person. What else does it say, Ludwig?

Ludwig: He disappeared when he was five months old.

Randy: That's how old I was when I thought I was abandoned.

Ludwig: He was born June 10, 1994.

Randy: That's MY birthday.

Ludwig looked up from the page.

Ludwig: If you know all of that, and if you have the same name and birthday, it is probable that you are the same Randy this page is referring to.

Randy: But if that's true, then that means…

Randy turned towards Bowser with a hopeful look.

Randy: D...Dad?

Bowser: Randy, is it you?

Randy: ...Dad!

Randy ran towards Bowser. Bowser bent down and let Randy fly into his open arms, giving him a tight hug. Both looked as if they would start crying from the happiness they were feeling.

Randy: I can't believe it's really you.

Bowser: I thought I'd never see you again.

As the two of them continued hugging, the Koopalings looked on in confusion. Even though the answer was staring them right in the face, they still couldn't fully grasp it.

Morton: King Dad, what's going on?

Bowser: Boys, meet your long lost brother.

* * *

 **OMG, Randy was Bowser's son all along! Couldn't have possible seen THAT coming! I don't know how long it'll be until the next chapter is up. I have a lot ahead of me right now. But (unlike half of the people on this site) I will not abandon my stories! So stay tuned.**


	12. Reunited

**Wow. Got all my personal stuff out of the way A LOT sooner than I expected. Well, that just means more story for you! Now that the Koopa family's back together, it's time to see how everyone is handling the sudden change.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Reunited

Larry: Our long lost WHAT?

Bowser: I know this may be shocking to you, but Randy here is your brother. He got separated from us over eight years ago. But now he's back and we're a family again.

Randy: This is so amazing! The all-powerful King Bowser is my dad! And the Koopalings are my brothers!

Lemmy: I think we would recall our own brother, King Dad. Especially if he was human.

Randy let go of Bowser and looked at his rainbow-haired brother.

Randy: You mean you don't remember, Lemmy? You saved me from getting crushed by Roy and I thanked you by saying your name.

Lemmy: What are you- Hold on…

Lemmy crossed his arms and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, dozens of memories came flooding back into his mind, as if some sort of seal had been broken. A similar effect was happening to Iggy, Roy and Ludwig. After a moment, their faces lit up.

Lemmy: Hey… I DO remember that.

Ludwig: I do too.

Roy: So do I.

Iggy: Me too.

Lemmy: But how would you know about that unless… Randy? Is that really you?

Randy: It's me alright.

Lemmy rolled over to Randy. He stared at him for a minute, then threw his arms around him. Randy happily returned the hug.

Lemmy: Randy! You're back!

Randy: I missed you too. Looks like I'm bigger than you now.

Lemmy: Don't rub it in!

Iggy, Ludwig and Roy ran over to Randy. Iggy was the next to hug him.

Iggy: Been a real bummer without you around.

Randy: You sure have changed since I last saw you.

Iggy: Look who's talking. At least I stayed the same species.

Iggy let go of Randy and Ludwig hugged him.

Ludwig: It is so good to see you again.

Randy: You too. Still think I'm not as smart as you?

Ludwig: Maybe.

Ludwig released Randy while Roy just stood there, smiling. Randy, Ludwig, Iggy and Lemmy waited for him to do or say something but he didn't.

Lemmy: What's the matter, Roy? Aren't you glad Randy's back?

Roy: Sure but…hugging isn't really my thing.

Iggy: Don't be silly. You hugged him when he was a baby.

Roy: Yeah…but babies are all cute and stuff.

Randy walked up to Roy and opened his arms.

Randy: C'mon, Roy. You know you want to.

Roy: Oh…alright. C'mere.

Roy pulled Randy into an embrace. Even though he'd never admit it, hugging his brother right now felt pretty good.

Roy: Good to have you back, Little Guy. Guess you're not so little anymore, though.

Randy: Guess not. You've grown a bit yourself.

They let go of each other. While the five of them were busy catching up, the other four just looked on in confusion.

Roy: What are you guys staring at?

BJ: We're a little confused here.

Larry: Yeah. We don't remember having a brother named Randy.

Lemmy: Well, he was only five months old when he was last here. You guys weren't born yet.

Junior: Still, it doesn't seem to make sense to us.

Ludwig: How does it not make sense? He possesses traits each of us have. And his back-story perfectly matches that of our missing brother.

Randy: Why I was given a wand makes sense now too. I AM a Koopaling, after all!

Morton: But…he's a human.

Bowser: I don't understand it any more than you do. But the important thing is that he's back with us, human or not.

Iggy: We should do something to celebrate!

Randy: How about we take a family photo?

Iggy: That's a great idea!

Ludwig: I agree!

Lemmy: I'm game!

Roy: Count me in!

They all turned to face their four youngest brothers.

Iggy: So how about it? You guys up for it?

Junior, Morton, Larry and BJ looked at each other, silently communicating. After a moment, they all put on large smiles.

Junior: Okay. We're in!

Randy: Great! Where should we take it?

Larry: How about outside on the playground?

Randy: Good idea! Do you have a camera, Bows- I mean King Dad?

Bowser reached inside his shell and pulled out his camera and a tripod.

Randy: Okay! Let's go outside!

The reunited family went downstairs and outside to the playground. Once there, the Koopalings lined up in order from youngest to oldest. Bowser set up the tripod, put the camera on a timer and quickly got behind his children.

Bowser: Say "Koopa!"

Koopalings: Koopa!

The camera flashed. Bowser went over to it, disconnected it from the tripod, and put the tripod back in his shell.

Bowser: That'll come out great!

Roy: Wait. I think I blinked.

Iggy: It doesn't matter.

Roy: Why? Oh, right. My sunglasses.

The picture came out of the camera. The Koopalings ran over to see how it turned out.

Randy: It looks perfect!

Ludwig: I am not sure. Is my fang really that big?

Iggy: Do I really look that thin?

BJ: Does my bib make me look like a baby?

Randy: Come on, guys. That stuff doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're all together, like a family should be.

Bowser: That's right. And I know the perfect place to put this. Come on.

Bowser led his sons inside and through a hallway Randy hadn't been through before. As they walked through it, it grew darker and darker until Randy could barely see his father five feet away.

Randy: Why is it so dark in here?

Bowser: The torches must have gone out. I'd better relight them. Watch this, Randy.

Randy squinted to make out what his father was doing. He saw Bowser take the torches off the wall. Bowser inhaled and, as he exhaled, breathed a large plume of fire at the torches, instantly lighting them. The hallway was now bright enough to see clearly. Bowser placed the torches back on the wall.

Randy: That was awesome! I had no idea you could do that!

Bowser: That was nothing. You should see what I can do when I REALLY try hard.

Randy: I'll be looking forward to it! Can the rest of you do that?

Lemmy: Not yet. Koopas gain the ability to breathe fire when they turn fifteen. We have to wait awhile before any of us can do it. But anyway, let's go to the end of the hall. You'll like what's there.

The group continued walking through the torch-lit hallway. At the end of it was a door even more decorated than the one to Bowser's room. As they entered, Randy looked around at all the fancy and priceless treasures. There were giant jewels, treasure chests and countless piles of gold. Against the back wall was large chair carved out of stone with a lace patch on the seat.

Randy: What room is this, King Dad?

Bowser: My throne room. I put my most valuable treasures in here. I think this picture fits in perfectly.

Bowser walked to his throne, put the picture in a solid gold frame and hung it up above the throne.

Bowser: There. That looks nice. Oh, I just remembered something.

Randy: What?

Bowser: Now that you're back, you can help us deal with those overall-wearing plumbers.

Randy: Overall-wearing… You mean Mario and Luigi?

Bowser: …You know them?

Randy: Yeah. I wasn't gonna tell you before because I thought you'd get angry. But since you're my dad, I guess I can tell you anything.

Bowser: You should know that them and us are-

Randy: I already know. Ludwig told me.

Bowser: He did?

Ludwig: Well…yes. I informed him on the situation between us and them, but I may have left out the details.

Randy: What details?

Larry: Maybe we should wait a little while before we fill you in completely. In the meantime, let's all go back to what we were doing before.

Iggy: So soon? But we just became a family again.

Junior: You guys can stay here if you want. We need a little time to adjust to this. It's a lot to take in.

Roy: But-

Randy: It's okay, guys. I'm not offended or anything. It IS a lot to take in. I understand. You go do whatever and I'll meet up with you in a little bit.

With that, Morton, Larry, Junior and BJ left the throne room and went to their rooms. Randy couldn't help but look in the direction they walked in.

Lemmy: So what should we do as a reunited family first?

Randy: Actually, as much as I'd love to spend more time catching up with you, I think I should go spend some time with my little brothers. It might help them get used to having me as a brother. That okay with you guys?

Iggy: I guess so. It's actually a good idea. You might find out a few interesting things about them.

Randy: Thanks. And, it's good to be back.

Bowser, Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy and Iggy nodded in agreement. Randy nodded back and left the throne room. On his way to his younger brothers' rooms, he thought about how he would try to connect with them. His main concern was that he hoped they would be willing to talk to him.

* * *

 **Well, there's the "Reunion" in "A Family Reunion." But how will Randy's little brothers take it?**


	13. Connecting With BJ

**Randy attempts to really get to know his younger brothers, starting with Bowser Junior. I'm sure it'll go over well. ...I hope.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Connecting With BJ

Randy walked through the main hallway, up the stairs, and to the end of the hall. There stood the door to BJ's room. It was already open, so he walked into the room. He saw BJ standing in front of an easel, holding an extremely large paintbrush.

Randy: Hey BJ. Whatcha doing?

BJ: Oh, hey Randy. Just working on my newest painting. There's more over there if you want to look at them.

BJ pointed to the back wall, where the rest of his paintings were hanging. Randy walked over to them and was instantly impressed by how good they were. There were pictures of BJ, his family, places around the kingdom, and a bunch of creatures Randy hadn't seen before.

Randy: Wow! These are really good, BJ! I never thought a four-year-old could have so much talent!

BJ: Heh, thanks! I owe it all to my paintbrush.

He gave Randy a closer look at his brush.

Randy: Is that the magic paintbrush you told me about yesterday?

BJ: Yup. Pretty cool, huh?

Randy: I guess so. What's magic about it? Is it true that your drawings can come to life?

BJ: Wanna see for yourself?

Randy: Okay. Just don't draw anything scary.

BJ: Sure.

Randy walked over to the easel. BJ started painting a picture of a small brown creature. It actually looked kind of like a mushroom with a mouth, eyes and feet. Seconds after he finished, the creature jumped off the easel and onto the floor. Randy couldn't believe his eyes. BJ's paintbrush really was magic.

Creature: Hello!

BJ: Hi there!

Randy: Hiya! What kind of creature are you?

Creature: I'm a Goomba. My name's… Huh. Guess I don't have a name.

Randy: Well, we can give you one. Let's see. You're a Goomba, so how about…Goombark?

Goomba: I like that! In that case, I'm Goombark. Nice to meet you.

BJ: Nice to meet you too. I'm Bowser Junior but everyone calls me BJ.

Randy: And I'm his brother, Randy.

Goombark: Huh? How can you be brothers?

BJ: We're not sure about that. But Randy IS my brother, and a pretty great one at that.

Randy: Aw, thanks, BJ. You're pretty great yourself.

Randy put his arm around BJ and ruffled his hair. BJ giggled and gave Randy a friendly shove.

Randy: Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. How old were you when you got your brush?

BJ: About two.

Randy: I should've guessed. I'm glad we got to spend some time together. Well, I still got three brothers to see.

BJ: Before you go, wanna see something cool?

Randy: How cool are we talking here?

BJ: It's a little hard to describe, so I'll just show you.

BJ pulled his bib over his mouth and jumped into the air. He did several flips and when he landed, he looked like someone else Randy knew, only covered in blue paint. Both Randy and Goombark were flabbergasted.

Randy: You look just like…

BJ?: Mario?

Randy: Yeah. How'd you do that?

Goombark: I wanna know too.

BJ?: It's another magic thing my brush can do. In this form, I'm known as Shadow Mario.

Randy: Do you get any special abilities? And can you transform back?

Shadow Mario: Yes and yes. When I'm like this, I can do everything Mario can, like his super jumps and stuff. Turning back is as easy as turning into this.

He jumped into the air again and flipped. When he landed, he looked like his normal self again. He pulled his bib back down.

Randy: That WAS cool! I need to get me a magic paintbrush too!

BJ: We'll see. Anyway, didn't you want to go see your other little brothers?

Randy: Yeah. Guess I'll go and find them.

Randy started to exit BJ's room when something caught his eye. Hanging next to the door was a photo of what appeared to be BJ sitting on a small throne, surrounded by toys.

Randy: That's a really good photo of you, BJ.

BJ started giggling again.

Randy: What's so funny?

BJ: That isn't me. That's Papa when he was my age.

Randy: Really? You look exactly like him.

BJ: That's why he named me Bowser Junior. It's also why I'm next in line to be king even though I'm the youngest.

Randy: Lucky you. Well, I'm off for real this time. Bye BJ, and Goombark.

BJ & Goombark: Bye.

Randy left the room and walked further down the hallway, stopping at the doorway to the room of the brother he would attempt to connect with next.

* * *

 **Well, that went better than Randy was expecting. Here's to hoping that Larry, Morton and Junior are up to talking to Randy too!**


	14. Connecting With Larry

**Bowser Junior gladly accepted Randy as his brother, but will Larry?** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Connecting With Larry

The door to Larry's room was open as well, so Randy walked inside. However, he didn't see Larry anywhere.

Randy: Larry! You in here?

Larry's Voice: I'm out here! Through the back door!

Randy: (Back door? What's he talking about?)

Taking a closer look around the room, Randy saw the door Larry meant next to his bed. Because he hadn't seen it during the tour a few days ago, he had no idea what was through it. As he walked through the door, what he saw amazed him. He was surrounded by hundreds of plants, none of which he had seen before. After a few minutes of wandering through the plant-filled room, he saw Larry watering some kind of flower.

Randy: There you are. This is…shocking to say the least.

Larry: Why? I told you before that I grow plants.

Randy: Yeah, but I didn't think this many! You grew all of them by yourself?

Larry: Uh-huh. Impressed?

Randy: That doesn't even begin to describe what I think. How many different species of plants do you have?

Larry crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Randy could see him mouthing something but he couldn't make out what. After a few minutes, Larry reopened his eyes.

Larry: I have one-hundred and sixty-three different kinds of plants.

Randy: Wow. It…must be hard taking care of them by yourself.

Randy moved a little closer to the flower Larry had been watering and noticed a few strange things about it. It was red with white polka dots, had no petals and almost looked as if it had teeth. Randy went to touch it.

Randy: What kind of flower is this anyway?

He was answered by the plant lunging at him and trying to bite his hand. Randy yanked his arm back and looked at his hand to make sure he had all of his fingers. He did. The plant growled and continued to try to bite him.

Randy: Jeez, that plant's like a piranha!

Larry: Well, it's called a Piranha Plant. I think it's pretty clear why. Don't be fooled by their appearance. They're actually really nice.

Randy: Nice?! That thing almost bit my hand off!

Larry: They just do that for self defense. They never try to bite me, since I raised them. Watch.

Larry put his hand over the Piranha Plant and petted its head. The Piranha Plant started purring and nuzzled into Larry's hand.

Larry: Good boy, Marco.

Randy: Marco? You named it?

Larry: Sure. I have names for all my plants. You'd be surprised how I can remember them all. Come here. You can pet him.

Randy: Um…okay.

Randy cautiously walked up to Marco. Marco began to growl again and showed his teeth.

Larry: It's okay, boy. He won't hurt you.

Randy: Hi Marco. I'm Randy, Larry's brother.

Randy slowly extended his arm and started scratching what he assumed to be Marco's chin. Marco stopped growling and purred again. After a minute of scratching, he licked Randy's hand.

Larry: Aw. He likes you. I'm actually a little surprised. He's never been that friendly with anyone besides me. Guess it just further shows what a great guy you are. I'll admit I was a bit uncomfortable at first, but I'm happy to know that you're my brother.

Larry walked over to Randy and hugged him. Randy hugged Larry back, patting his shell a few times. When they let go, Larry motioned for Randy to follow him. Randy did so and Larry showed him around his greenhouse. As they passed a mushroom patch, Randy stopped when he saw that the mushrooms were a kind he hadn't seen before.

Randy: Hey Larry, what are these?

Larry: They're 1-Up Mushrooms. They can help revive someone when they've "fallen," if you know what I mean. They're pretty hard to come by, so growing them here is really handy. Oh, good thing you stopped me here. There's someone here I want you to meet.

Larry made a gesture behind him. Looking behind Larry, Randy saw an enormous Piranha Plant that looked very different from Marco. This Piranha Plant had orange pedals, legs and seemed to be wearing red shorts with white polka dots.

Randy: Whoa. That's one big plant. Does he like being petted too?

Larry: Why don't you find out for yourself?

Randy went to pet the Piranha Plant, when suddenly…

Piranha Plant: Don't touch me!

Randy: Ah! It talked!

Piranha Plant: Of course I can talk. Larry, who is this guy?

Larry: This is my big brother, Randy. Long story. Randy, this is my best friend and the greatest plant ever, Petey Piranha.

Randy: A pleasure, Petey.

Randy held out his hand. Petey used the leaf he had for an arm and shook Randy's hand.

Petey: Pleasure's all mine, I guess. So how exactly can you be his brother if you're a human? And why haven't I seen you around before?

Randy: I don't know the first part but I somehow got separated from my family when I was a baby. Larry wasn't born yet the last time I was here, so he doesn't have any info either.

Out of the corner of his eye, Randy spotted a few empty paint buckets on the floor.

Randy: What's with those? I thought BJ was the family artist.

Larry: He is. You see, Petey isn't like most Piranha Plants. He never needs watering, he can use his leaves to fly and he eats paint, which he can cough up if he's in danger. That reminds me. Petey, are you hungry?

Petey: I sure am.

Larry moved to a small container next to the empty paint cans. He reached in and pulled out a can of purple paint.

Larry: Here you go, Petey. Grape flavored, your favorite.

Randy: Larry, I don't think paint has-

Petey: YUMMY!

Petey grabbed the bucket and drank all the purple paint.

Randy: For goodness sake, Petey! Does that really taste like grapes?

Petey: It's purple like grapes.

Randy: Really? So if I understand this correctly, this orange paint must be a pumpkin pie.

Randy held up a can of orange paint, which Petey immediately grabbed and emptied into his mouth.

Petey: Tart yet creamy.

Randy: Hmmm…

Meanwhile, Larry had started to pick some peppers off one of his plants while Randy and Petey conversed.

Larry: You guys can keep experimenting with that if you want, but I need to harvest my-

Randy: Cherry. Red is for cherry.

Larry turned and saw Randy holding and looking at a can of red paint. However, he didn't look like he was going to give it to Petey.

Randy: You are a cherry.

Randy dipped his finger into the red paint and tasted it. Less than a second later, he spit it out, dropped the can and grabbed his throat. Larry couldn't help but look on and laugh.

Randy: BLECH! The taste! Get it out! Don't just stand there!

Randy grabbed a pepper out of Larry's hand and started to devour it. Larry immediately stopped laughing, knowing that was a bad idea.

Larry: But that's-

Too late. Randy swallowed the pepper.

Randy: Ah… Better.

Larry: That's the first time anyone's had the guts to eat one of MY chili peppers whole.

Randy: It certainly rid me of that horrible, goopy aftertaste.

Petey: Hey, these are pretty good.

Larry turned around and saw that Petey had helped himself to one of the peppers. He waited for the spiciness to kick in but nothing happened.

Larry: I don't believe it. They're not working! These things are supposed to taste hotter than magma.

He took a bite out of a pepper and didn't taste any spiciness. He was about to say something to Randy when he saw his face turning red. His pupils shrank until they were almost gone and his eyes began to water. Larry turned to Petey and saw the pepper's zesty texture had caused his pedals to catch fire. That's when Larry began to feel the intense spiciness. He started to sweat and couldn't keep smoke from coming out of his nostrils. The three of them took extremely long drinks from any source of water they could find. After they finally cooled down several minutes later, Randy bid Petey and Larry farewell and headed back into the hallway to his next brothers' room.

* * *

 **So far, so good. Two down, two to go.**


	15. Connecting With Morton

**Morton's next on Randy's list of brothers to spend time with. Will he be as accepting as BJ and Larry? Well, they did get along pretty dang well when they were just friends. But, hey, I'm not Morton.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Connecting With Morton

Randy walked a bit further down the hallway to Morton's room. The door was closed so he knocked before he entered.

Morton's Voice: Come in.

Randy opened the door and walked into the room. Morton was sitting at his desk, writing something. Randy approached him but he was too busy to notice right away. Morton was just starting the conclusion to his speech when his pen ran out of ink. He turned slightly to his side to get another one when he saw Randy less than six inches from his face.

Morton: Dah! Please don't do that.

Randy: Sorry. What are you writing?

Morton: A speech about wedding cake.

Randy: Wedding cake? I wasn't aware that was that interesting of a topic.

Morton: To most people, it isn't, but I love it because it's so super delicious and there are so many different kinds like big and small and round and square and short and tall and fancy and plain but other people don't seem to be obsessed with it like me so they don't talk about it or eat it unless there's an actual wedding which doesn't make much sense because everyone should want to talk about it and eat it all the time because it's the best thing in the world!

Randy: Wow. I've never had wedding cake but it sure sounds good.

Instead of responding, Morton just stared at Randy.

Randy: What, Morton?

Morton: You actually let me finish, complete, end a sentence. You didn't tell me to stop talking, be quiet, zip it, shut up, hush.

Randy: Did you already forget? I don't mind that you talk the way you do. I even talk that way sometimes. Not as often as you, of course, but still, I do. Besides, talking is what you love to do and I have no intention of preventing you from doing it. What kind of brother would I be if I did? A bad one, that's what. What surprises me is that you've been able to tolerate being told to shut up who knows how many times over the past six years.

Morton: Guess I'm just used to it. Hey, while you're here, wanna hear one of my speeches?

Randy: Sure! Which one do you want to read me?

Morton: Well, I have lots and lots and lots and lots of them but my favorite would have to be the one called "Never Give Up" because it's the only one the others actually find useful, helpful, valuable.

Randy: That sounds like a good one. Let's hear it.

Morton opened one of his desk's drawers and pulled out a stack of about thirty papers. He stood up and walked to a podium on the other side of his room. Randy turned the chair around and sat in it.

Morton: My fellow brother, I stand before you to state why you should never give up, no matter hard the situation is. It is important to always keep trying until you find the solution to your problem.

A Few Hours Later…

Morton: And in conclusion, there's always a way to solve your problems. You just have to find out what it is, and you will achieve your goal.

Randy stood up and started clapping.

Randy: Bravo! Bravo!

Morton smiled and took a bow.

Morton: Thank you! You're too kind!

He stepped down from his podium and met Randy in the center of the room.

Randy: That was great, Morton! You sure are inspirational!

Morton: Thanks! Want to hear another?

Randy: Maybe a little later. I still have one more little brother I need to spend time with. But before I go, I'm gonna give you something I bet no one's ever given you.

Morton: What?

He was answered by a hug from Randy. His initial reaction was shock but soon his arms were around his brother. Randy was right. Other than special occasions like his birthday, Morton couldn't remember the last time someone hugged him. He felt so happy, he thought he was going to start crying. For the first time in his life, he truly felt loved by someone in his family. A moment later, they let go and Randy said goodbye to Morton as he left the room. Morton, still shocked about what had just happened, sat on his bed, a huge smile on his face.

Morton: (Wow. Even though we've only been brothers for a few hours, Randy's already the nicest one I've ever had. I'm so glad he turned out to be my big brother. He's amazing. I love him. I hope he's with us forever.)

* * *

 **Awwwwwww! Isn't that sweet? Yes, it is, and you're a liar if you say otherwise!**


	16. Connecting With Junior

**Randy's three for three in terms of connecting with his little brothers. But Junior technically isn't even related to him. He probably won't be as easy to convince as the others. Who knows? Well, I do 'cause I wrote the chapter but you don't so...yeah.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Connecting With Junior

Randy walked to the end of the hallway where the door to Junior's room stood before him. It was closed also so he knocked. A few seconds went by with no answer, so he knocked again, a bit harder. From the other side of the door came a barely audible mumble, which Randy assumed was an invitation in. He opened the door and saw why he hadn't been answered the first time. Junior was playing a racing game and appeared to be hypnotized to the screen. Fortunately, the race he was competing in ended with him winning and he came back to reality.

Junior: What's up, Randy?

Randy: Not much. I've just been trying to connect with my younger brothers and you're the only one left. I see you REALLY like video games.

Junior: You don't know the half of it. I've already decided that if things around here get rough, I'm gonna be a beta tester.

Randy: Getting paid to play games? Now that's a life I bet a lot of people wished they had.

Junior: Yeah, I bet. Even if it doesn't work out like that, I'll still play them whenever I get the chance. They're just so much fun!

Randy: I wouldn't know. I've never owned a video game system since I was separated from my family. Even so, bet I could beat you!

Junior: You're on!

Junior tossed Randy another controller and Randy sat down next to him. Junior started a two player tournament on four random racetracks. Randy won the first, but Junior dominated the second and third. The fourth was close but at the last second, Randy pulled ahead and won, causing the tournament to end in a tie.

Junior: Ha! I knew you wouldn't win!

Randy: You didn't win either. It was a tie.

Junior: Yeah…but still. I guess we connected?

Randy: I guess so. Good thing because I've been wanting to ask you something.

Junior: What is it?

Randy: What was your life like before King Dad adopted you?

Junior: Well, it...wasn't the greatest, to be honest. It could've been better in some ways. I've…never really talked about it before.

Randy: Oh. If you don't want to, I understand.

Junior: No, it's fine. Actually, I'm glad you asked. No one's ever been all that interested about my past.

Randy: I'm interested. You forget that I'm really open-minded. Tell me as much as you want.

Junior: Okay. I never really knew my parents. I was raised in an orphanage in a town called Koopa Village. It's the place where all Koopas that don't have parents go. I got along with some of the other Koopas and they became my friends. Things weren't so bad until I realized…I was different.

Randy: What do you mean?

Junior: I was once told that my parents were normal, everyday Koopas and they didn't think I was the kind of child they wanted to raise. I didn't know what everyone meant until I was about three. I learned that normal Koopas are given plain shells and have little to no special traits. In fact, most Koopas look exactly the same, but I didn't. Somehow, I was given a spiked shell and I grew this red mane. And my eyes, as you can see, are just pupils. Also, I have the kinds of organs that will let me breathe fire when I'm older. Outside of this family, almost no Koopas are able to do that. When the other Koopas were old enough to notice how different I was from them, they started avoiding me. I don't know why, though. I wasn't mean to them or anything, but they just wanted nothing to do with me. I had started to think about leaving the orphanage to live on my own, but when I was four, King Dad came looking for a son to replace the daughter that ran away. When he saw me, he knew I was the perfect addition to the family. So he adopted me, brought me here, introduced me to my new brothers and I've been living here ever since.

Randy: Wow. That's quite a story, Junior.

Junior: Yeah. Thanks for letting me tell it to you. I don't think anyone else would have been willing to listen.

Randy: You know, I think those Koopas at the orphanage made a huge mistake.

Junior: Huh? What do you mean?

Randy: Avoiding you. I mean, I just think it's kinda stupid that they liked you at first and then stayed away from you. You're a really nice guy. Those Koopas would've been really lucky to have you as a friend. We may not be blood-related, but I want you to know that I'm very happy to be your brother.

Junior: Wow. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thanks, big bro.

Randy: Don't mention it, little bro.

Junior: Hey, it's getting pretty late, don't you think? Maybe we should call it a night.

Randy: Okay. Goodnight, Junior.

Junior: Night. See you tomorrow.

Randy stood up, left Junior's room and went to the room he now knew he was meant to live in with Lemmy and Iggy. As he walked in, he saw the two of them were already sound asleep in their beds.

Randy: (That's my brothers.)

With that thought, Randy walked to the bunk bed for some sleep of his own, unaware of a visitor just outside his window.

* * *

 **Ugh! Randy's so nice, it hurts! Literally hurts! Can't...keep...writing...words...**


	17. Mario Tells All

**After one of the best days of his life, things are about to go downhill for the young boy.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Mario Tells All

?: Psst! Hey Randy! Over here!

Randy looked around the room for any sign of the source of the voice. Looking out his window, he saw a shadowy figure. As he approached the window, he was shocked to see his friend, Mario literally floating in midair, wearing some sort of cape.

Randy: Mario? What are you doing here? And...how are you floating like that?

Mario: Shhh! Keep it down! Do you want the Koopas to see me?

Randy: Sorry. I'm actually really glad you're here. You'll never guess what I found out!

Mario: In a minute. I think it's time you learned the truth about me and the Koopas.

Randy: Truth? What truth?

Mario: The Koopas, they're evil.

Randy: Huh? What do you mean "evil"?

Mario: Look, I know you're a nice kid, and I know I can trust you with this information, but you deserve to know that Bowser and I don't just not like each other. We're archenemies.

Randy: Archenemies?

Mario: Yes. Bowser constantly attacks and destroys the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnaps Peach. You see, Peach and I are together and Bowser's really jealous. He takes her all the time and tries to force her to give him control of the Mushroom Kingdom. My friends and I have been stopping him from doing so since childhood. I came mainly to tell you not to fall for any of their tricks. They're very sneaky and will try anything to succeed. It's not unlike them to be friendly to someone in order to get their trust and then use them for their own evil ways.

Randy couldn't believe what he had just been told. He knew he couldn't tell Mario he was related to the Koopas now. Though he couldn't be sure of the exact reaction Mario would have, Randy was positive that if he told him, the friendship he had with him and the rest of the Mario Gang would end.

Randy: Oh… I-I had no idea.

Mario: Better to know now than when it's too late. But anyway, what did you find out?

Randy: I…uh…found out that…Ludwig's a really good composer, and you should totally listen to his music sometime.

Mario: Thanks, but I'd rather rip my ears off. I need to go now, so be careful.

Randy: O-Okay.

Mario turned around and flew back in the direction of Mushroom Castle. Randy's eyes widened at the sight of his friend flying, but he was too depressed by what he just heard to dwell on it. After losing sight of Mario, he climbed into his bed, but he found that sleep was not coming to him. What was he to do? His family was evil. What if they expected him to assist in their evil plots? He didn't want to, but if he had to… No. He couldn't think about that. As midnight approached, his eyes finally managed to stay closed. The next morning, he woke up feeling no better. As he started to climb down from his bed, his wand fell out of his pocket and clattered to the floor. He'd actually forgotten it was in there. When he reached the bottom of the ladder, he picked it up and couldn't help but think about what chaos it could cause if he joined his families evil ways. Erasing the thought from his mind, he put the wand back in his pocket and went downstairs to join his brothers and father for breakfast. It didn't take long for everyone to realize something was wrong with him, as he wasn't saying anything and had a rather upset look on his face.

Larry: Randy?

Randy: Yes Larry?

Larry: You're not your usual perky self. Is something the matter?

Iggy: I agree. You're not really acting like you.

Randy: No, it's nothing. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Um, please excuse me. I need to be alone for a little bit.

Randy stood up and quietly left the kitchen. He sighed a deep sigh as he walked out of the castle to find the best place to think. Back in the kitchen, the others were concerned. Even though they'd only known him for a short period of time, they knew this was very out of character for Randy.

Bowser: I think he's got something really big on his mind. I want one of you to go and talk to him. I'll send…Morton. Go see what's making him act like that.

Morton: Okay. I'll go because you said to and I have to listen to you because you're my dad and I don't want Randy to be depressed because he's a really great brother and seeing him sad makes me feel a little sad too so I'll go find him but it might take a long time since I don't know exactly where-

Lemmy: Just go already!

Morton growled under his breath as he stood up and left. As he walked out of the castle, he pondered where he should start looking for his brother. He had no idea he was in for a little shock.

* * *

 **Ugh! Another short chapter?! I'm sorry, guys! I swear I'm not doing it on purpose! Please don't hate me!**


	18. Talking With Morton

**Okay, I know what some of you are thinking. "A talk with Morton? Oh, this is gonna be boring and pointless..." Well first of all, rude. And second, just give the guy a chance!** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff o** **r the lyrics.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Talking With Morton

Just before Morton started looking for Randy, he heard something normally not heard in the Koopa Kingdom. He heard singing, and it sounded like Randy's voice. He listened carefully and tried to determine what direction the singing was coming from.

 **This was a triumph.**

 **I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS.**

 **It's hard to overstate my satisfaction.**

 **Aperture Science.**

 **We do what we must because we can.**

 **For the good of all of us,**

 **except the ones who are dead.**

 **But there's no sense crying over every mistake.**

 **You just keep on trying 'til you run out of cake,**

 **and the science gets done**

 **and you make a neat gun**

 **for the people who are still alive.**

Morton concluded that the singing was coming from the eastern half of the kingdom. As he started walking in that direction, the singing continued.

 **I'm not even angry.**

 **I'm being so sincere right now.**

 **Even though you broke my heart and killed me,**

 **and tore me to pieces,**

 **and threw every piece into a fire.**

 **As they burned, it hurt because**

 **I was so happy for you!**

 **Now these points of data make a beautiful line.**

 **And we're out of beta.**

 **We're releasing on time.**

 **So I'm GLaD I got burned.**

 **Think of all the things we learned**

 **for the people who are still alive.**

Morton finally saw Randy. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the sun rise. Amazingly, the normally impenetrable black clouds had slightly parted and the sun was visible for the first time in years in the Koopa Kingdom. Morton decided to listen to Randy's singing as he really liked it.

 **Go ahead and leave me.**

 **I think I prefer to stay inside.**

 **Maybe you'll find someone else to help you.**

 **Maybe Black Mesa.**

 **THAT WAS A JOKE.**

 **HAHA. FAT CHANCE.**

 **Anyway, this cake is great.**

 **It's so delicious and moist.**

 **Look at me still talking when there's Science to do.**

 **When I look out there, it makes me GLaD I'm not you.**

 **I've experiments to run.**

 **There is research to be done**

 **on the people who are still alive.**

 **And believe me I am still alive.**

 **I'm doing science and I'm still alive.**

 **I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive.**

 **While you're dying I'll be still alive.**

 **And when you're dead I will be still alive.**

 **STILL ALIVE.**

 **STILL ALIVE.**

As Randy finished his song, he suddenly heard clapping behind him. Surprised, he turned around and saw Morton.

Randy: Morton! I, uh... How long have you been there?

Morton: Long enough to know you're a great singer.

Randy: Thanks. That song's called Still Alive. I don't know who it's by but I've known it since I was little. It reminds me that even though things seem tough, I should just be grateful to be alive. I sing it when I need cheering up.

Morton sat down next to him.

Morton: Why do you need cheering up?

Randy: It's just that I recently learned something. Something about you and the others. I'm afraid that I might need to become something I'm not. And if I do, I'll be hurting people that I really don't want to hurt.

Morton: Ah. I think I see what you're talking about. You found out the truth between us and Mario, didn't you?

Randy: Yes. I know about your attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom and your kidnappings of Peach. She and the others are my friends, but you guys are my family and I just don't know what to do. On one hand, I could help my family but I'd be hurting my friends. And on the other hand-

Morton: You could help your friends but would be hurting your family.

Randy: Exactly. I don't want to disappoint King Dad, but if I tell him I don't want to be evil, it might upset him. What am I gonna do, Morton?

Morton: Well, if you want my advice, I think you should stay just the way you are. Don't be something you're not. You're a really great guy, Randy. You really care about everyone and you're willing to do anything to help anyone for the better. Trying to be evil could really change your personality and I don't think that would turn out well. I don't mind if you stay good or not, but you should know that you are who you are and it's best to stay that way.

Randy looked at Morton and smiled. He was right. Randy was who he was. He didn't need to be evil just because his family was.

Randy: Thanks, Morton. I needed to hear that.

Morton: Anytime, little big brother.

Randy: Hey, I just realized you're not talking as much as you usually do. Is something bothering YOU?

Morton: Huh, you're right. No, nothing's wrong. I just don't feel like saying a whole lot to you.

Randy: What? Why not? You don't like talking to me?

Morton: Quite the opposite, actually. I enjoy talking to you more than anyone else. I guess... Nah, never mind.

Randy: What?

Morton: No, it's stupid.

Randy: Come on, tell me.

Morton: Well...there IS a reason why I usually go on and on when I talk. When I was baby, I used to cry a lot, but no one ever paid attention to me. Eventually, the crying turned into talking and I've been a chatterbox ever since. I still don't get a whole lot of attention, and when I do, it's almost always negative. To be honest, I've never felt that loved by my family. I think that's why I speak the way I do. It's like my way of trying to fill the part of me that feels...empty. But when I'm around you, I feel different. I don't really know how to explain it.

Randy nearly teared up after hearing that. He couldn't believe that his family would not only ignore a crying baby, but also never make someone in it feel loved or appreciated. Maybe Morton didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was, but Randy sure did.

Randy: No. You're wrong, Morton. I know why you're feeling this way. It's because there IS someone who really cares about you.

Morton: Yeah, right. Who?

Randy: You're looking at him.

Morton: What? You mean...you actually like me?

Randy: Nope. I don't like you.

Before Morton could respond to that, Randy lunged forward and gave him the best sitting down hug he could manage.

Randy: You're an amazing Koopa, Morton. Anybody would be incredibly lucky to have you as a family member. If I could be anyone's big brother, I'm glad I'm yours. So no, I don't like you. I love you.

This time, the amount of happiness Morton was feeling did cause him to start crying. He wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close, tears dripping down his face.

Morton: I love you too!

The two brothers kept their embrace locked for a fairly long time. The air surrounding them was filled with Morton's happy sobs. Randy lightly patted Morton's shell, telling him that it was okay and that he'll always be there if he feels upset. After nearly ten minutes, Morton's tears finally subsided and they let go of each other and stood up. Putting his arm around Randy's shoulder, Morton started leading him back to the castle.

Randy: You know, in all honesty, I think way you talk is pretty cool.

Morton: You do?

Randy: Yeah. The fact that you can think of so many words that mean the same thing shows that you have a good vocabulary. Your speeches are really motivating and, not for nothing, but you give really good advice. Maybe if the others actually listened to what you say instead of trying to get you to be quiet, they'd better understand what you were saying. I'm not usually one for picking favorites when it comes to people but I think you're my favorite little brother…even if you're a lot bigger than me.

Morton: Wow. I've never been anyone's favorite anything. I think you're my favorite brother of all. And Randy?

Randy: Yeah?

Morton: ...Thank you.

* * *

 ***sniff* I'm sorry, it's just so beautiful. Also, my apologies if the song lyrics are set up weird. It was the only way I could get them set up like actual lyrics without the site "auto-correcting" them.**


	19. Mario & Bowser's Final Battle

**Okay, guys. Here's where things really start to get interesting. Warning: this chapter is pretty dang long so I hope you have some coffee with you. (I thought it was necessary to make up for the short length of some of the other chapters.)** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Mario & Bowser's Final Battle

As Randy and Morton walked back into Koopa Castle, they permitted themselves one more quick hug before going to look for their father. They found him in the downstairs main hall. He was very pleased to see a grin on Randy's face.

Bowser: I guess Morton really gave you a good talking.

Randy: You bet he did! I feel a lot better now.

Bowser: Good, because I came up with a foolproof plan to defeat Mario.

Morton: Do tell, King Dad!

Bowser: You said you know the Mario Gang, right?

Randy: Yeah.

Bowser: Since we just found out that you're my son, I'm assuming they don't know that yet. I feel we can use that to our advantage. I'm going to surprise Mario in a little while with an attack and try to weaken him. If that works, I want you to help finish him with your powerful magic Iggy told me about. Then we'll finally be able to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach will at last be mine!

Randy: Actually, about that…

Bowser: Yes?

Randy: Uh… Nothing. Never mind. Did you tell the others about your plan?

Bowser: Yes, and they all agree that it's bound to work! We'll be leaving in an hour so practice your magic in the meantime.

Randy: Okay, King Dad.

Bowser left the hallway to go over his plan a few more times, just to make sure he wasn't forgetting any crucial details. Morton saw that Randy was, once again, at a loss over what to do.

Morton: Are you really going to attack Mario?

Randy: I don't know, Morton. I just don't know. But I guess I should go work on my magic for now. I don't think I can really do anything else right now. I'll see you later.

Morton: Alright. (Boy, I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret.)

Randy made his way to the gym. He hoped no one else was there because he didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. Fortunately for him, the gym was empty. He walked to the target area and started firing beams from his wand. He wasn't trying that hard but still managed to hit the bulls-eye each time. After about forty-five minutes, he became thirsty so he conjured up a glass of water. After he finished it, he made the glass disappear.

Randy: (And Iggy didn't even teach me how to do that.)

Randy walked over to the weight area. He took many weights off the racks and placed them on the floor in random spots. He waved his wand and made all the weights levitate, moved his wand carefully and put the weights back on the racks in much neater positions then they'd previously been in.

Randy: (Why do I even need to practice? I'm already perfect at magic. I could probably eliminate Mario in one shot.) What am I thinking?! I don't wanna kill Mario!

?: I figured you did not.

Randy turned around, startled, and saw his oldest brother, Ludwig.

Randy: Ludwig, I… What are you doing here?

Ludwig: I came here to tell you that King Dad is almost ready to launch his attack. I see that you are not quite ready yet.

Randy: Yeah, I'm not. I just can't hurt my friends. But what will King Dad think of me? I just don't think I can be evil, even if I wanted to. Oh Ludwig, what am I going to do? You're really smart, so can you think of some way out of this?

Ludwig: Sadly, I cannot. King Dad believes you are the only one who is strong enough to perform such a task. Even though I am the oldest, my wand is not as powerful as yours and I do not think my Flutter Jump would provide much aid.

Randy: Flutter Jump? What's that?

Ludwig jumped and started furiously kicking his legs. As he did, he started hovering above the ground. After a few seconds, he let himself fall back down.

Ludwig: THAT is a Flutter Jump. Do not ask me how I can do it. I am still trying to figure that out myself.

Randy: As impressive as that is, it doesn't really help me. I guess I'll just have to go along with King Dad's plan and hope my wand isn't as powerful as I think. But if it is, then-

He was interrupted by Bowser walking through the doors.

Bowser: Randy, it's time to go. I'm ready, so let's do this.

Randy: Okay… Coming…

Ludwig: I will be rooting for you. Show him your strength!

Randy: Thanks. I will. (I think…)

Randy put his wand away and followed Bowser through the doors and down the hallway. He passed his other brothers on his way.

Roy: Knock 'em dead, bro!

BJ: Show him what you're made of!

Randy simply nodded as he continued to follow Bowser out of the castle. With every step, Randy grew more and more nervous. He wanted to tell his father how he felt so badly, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. The two continued through the kingdom, stopping when they reached the border to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser: Okay, Randy. I'll go wreak some havoc and try to lure Mario here. When I do, I'll fight him and when he's weak enough, you deliver the final blow!

Randy: Alright, King Dad. Good luck.

With that, Bowser charged into Toad Town. Seconds later, screaming was heard and so was the sound of fire breath. It was then that Randy saw several houses burst into flames.

Randy: (He's really going through with this. I don't know if I can, though. Mario's my best friend. I can't just kill him, but…)

Meanwhile, in Mushroom Castle…

Toad: Mario! Mario!

Mario: Calm down, Toad. What's the matter?

Toad: It's Bowser! He's burning Toad Town! You've gotta stop him!

Mario: *sigh* He doesn't know when to quit, does he? Alright, I'm on it!

Mario sprinted out of the castle and through the burnt and charred remains of the west side of Toad Town. One house collapsed and nearly crushed the hero, but he used his Super Jump to avoid it at the last second. As he landed, he saw the King of Koopas laughing maniacally at the destruction he caused. Bowser prepared to scorch another building when he saw Mario.

Bowser: Ah, Mario. Been expecting you!

Mario: Who else would it be? What's your big plan this time? Come to kidnap Peach as always, I assume?

Bowser: Actually, no. I just came for a good, old-fashioned brawl with my archenemy. But I COULD take Peach if you want...

Mario: Be quiet! If it's fight you want, you'll get one!

Before Bowser could respond, a brown shoe met his face. He stumbled backwards and fell onto his shell. Mario jumped onto him and punched him square in the jaw.

Bowser: OUCH! Grrrrr! You'll pay for that!

Bowser kicked Mario off him and retreated into his shell. He spun wildly and slammed into Mario, causing him to soar through the air in the direction of the border. Bowser popped out of his shell and saw the plumber tumbling out of the air.

Bowser: Perfect! He'll land right by Randy! I'd better hurry while he's hurt.

Bowser headed back towards the Koopa Kingdom just as Mario landed about a third of the distance between the castle and the border. He was dazed and his vision was blurry. As it cleared, he saw a young boy looking down at him.

Randy: Hey Mario? Are you okay?

Mario: Randy? You shouldn't be here! Bowser's attacking Toad Town! You need to leave before you get hurt!

Bowser's Voice: Oh, he's not here to observe.

Mario turned around to see Bowser once again, looking as confident as ever.

Bowser: What's the matter, Mario? Is flying through the air THAT painful? I wouldn't know since I usually get dropped in lava, thank you very much!

Mario: You want painful? I'll show you painful! Randy, stay out of my way. I don't want you to get hurt.

Randy: Um…

Bowser: He's not the one getting hurt! You are!

Bowser breathed a large plume of fire at Mario, who just barely dodged. The two of them charged at each other and locked arms. Randy was stunned by how strong Mario was.

Mario: Why won't you just leave the Mushroom Kingdom alone?! What's anyone in it ever done to you?

Bowser: It's not my fault the Mushroom Kingdom is run by such an awesome lady! Maybe if you just let me have her, I wouldn't have to do this all the time!

Mario: Well you can forget it! Peach is and always will be mine! And even if she wasn't, she'd never go for a tyrant like yourself!

Bowser: Why you miserable little plumber!

Bowser's anger gave him the strength he needed to start pushing Mario back. Mario struggled against the large Koopa.

Mario: Huuurrrgh! Randy, if you're not here just to watch, help me beat him!

Bowser: As if! If he's helping anyone, it's gonna be me!

Mario: He's my friend!

Bowser: He's my…er…something else!

Mario: What? Is he another person that you tricked into helping you?

Bowser: No.

Mario: Then what is he to you?

Bowser: None of your stinking business!

Mario: Randy, who do you want to help? Me or the evil king here?

Randy: I… I…

Larry's Voice: Come on, King Dad! You've got him on the ropes!

Toad's Voice: Don't give up, Mario!

Randy looked to the left and right of him. He saw that the Koopalings had gathered at their castle's front gate while the Mario Gang was just across the border. Randy felt so much pressure on him now. Not only would he have to choose between Mario and Bowser, but now he had to do it in front of nearly everyone he knew. Bowser and Mario finally released their holds on each other.

Mario: Alright, I've had enough! It's time to end this!

Bowser: I couldn't agree more!

Bowser retreated into his shell again and slammed into Mario again. Mario flipped head over heels and landed at Randy's feet. The Koopalings cheered.

Randy: Mario! Are you alright?

Mario: I've handled worse. Now it's my turn!

Randy: Wait a min-

Mario was already hitting Bowser. He was too quick for the King of Koopas to block. Mario delivered a roundhouse kick to Bowser's face, causing him to fall backwards onto his shell again.

Randy: Dad!

Time seemed to come to a stop. Everyone literally froze in place. Realizing what he'd said, Randy flung his hands over his mouth, but it was too late.

Mario Gang: "Dad"?

Bowser: Randy!

Randy took his hands away from his mouth.

Randy: Oops…

Mario: Randy?

Randy: Y-Yes Mario?

Mario: Why did you call Bowser "Dad"?

Randy: Because… Because… I, uh… Oh, what's the use? Mario, Bowser and the Koopalings are my family.

Mario and his friends were the very definition of stunned to hear him say that. That was not something they were expecting to hear.

Mario: They are?

Randy nodded.

Mario: Why didn't you tell me?

Randy: Well, I didn't find out until recently. And I was GOING to tell you, but after you said you and the Koopas are archenemies, I thought that if I told you I was one of them, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I'm sorry…

Mario: How can you be one of them? You're a human like me.

Randy: I don't know. I somehow got separated from them when I was a baby. So I have no idea how I'm a Koopaling, but I am.

Mario: So are you evil or not?

Randy: No way. I've never done one evil thing in my life and I wasn't planning on starting now, especially not to my friends.

Bowser: Wait. Does that mean you're not gonna help me?

Randy: That depends. Mario, do you still trust me? If you do, I promise I won't get involved. But if you don't, and I understand why you wouldn't, I'll join my dad and fight.

Mario turned around and looked at his friends. None of them said a word, but he could tell from their expressions and small nods that they still trusted Randy. He turned back to the boy.

Mario: Okay. I trust you…friend.

Randy: Thank you, Mario. I guess I'll let you two get back to fighting. I'm going home.

Bowser: But what about my foolproof plan?

Randy: Sorry King Dad, but I can't help you. I'm not evil and I don't want to be. Mario's been nothing but nice to me and I'm not going to thank him by killing him. As much as it pains me to say this…you're on your own.

Randy started walking back to Koopa Castle. Bowser stood back up and angrily glared at Mario.

Bowser: You! You corrupted him!

Mario: I did what?

Bowser: Being around you changed him! He'd be the perfect person to help me but you just HAD to be nice to him! Now that he's like you, he doesn't even want to help his own father!

Mario: Please! Some father you are! You let yourself lose him! Anyone would make a better father than you!

Bowser: At least I AM a father! You've been with Peach for who knows how long, and I don't see you making any moves on her!

Yoshi: He makes a valid point.

Luigi elbowed Yoshi in the side.

Luigi: Quiet, Yoshi.

Mario: Okay, that's it! You just crossed the line, mister! Time to pull out the big guns!

Mario reached into his overalls pocket and pulled out one of the rarest items in the world. Bowser's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

Bowser: That's…a Smash Ball! How did you get that?!

Mario: As you would say: None of your stinking business!

Mario broke the Smash Ball and immediately started glowing. He unleashed his most powerful attack, the Mario Finale. Bowser knew if he didn't do something, he'd be destroyed. He retreated into his shell once more and spun as fast as he could. That caused a cyclonic wind disturbance around him and caused Mario's attack to swirl around him. He suddenly stopped spinning and the blast was redirected…in the direction of Randy. Fortunately, the blast curved upwards and missed him, but crashed directly into one of the castle's tower's arms, leaving a large, gaping hole where the two were attached. Randy stopped in his tracks when he saw this, but his brothers were too busy cheering for Bowser to notice. They also didn't notice the arm beginning to give way to the weakened supports. Realizing his brothers were in danger, Randy frantically started pointing.

Randy: Guys! The tower! Behind you!

The Koopalings turned around and saw the collapsing tower less than thirty feet away from them. Their screams only lasted about half a second before they all disappeared under a mountain of bricks.

* * *

 **Uh-oh... That doesn't sound too good... Well, they're Koopas so they'll be okay. ...Right?**


	20. Important Words

**Again, couldn't think of a better name. But, more importantly, here's where the Rated T stuff comes in. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Important Words

The arm hitting the ground created a shockwave and dust cloud that nearly knocked Randy off his feet. When he regained his balance, he ran to the site of the crash. What he saw horrified him. His brothers were all lying on the ground, motionless. Some were on their stomachs, some on their shells, some partially buried beneath debris. Each of them had broken spikes or cracked shells, were covered in gaping wounds and dripping puddles of blood.

Randy: Oh no… I'm…sure they're just unconscious.

Randy walked to his closest brother, who turned out to be Iggy. He was lying on his stomach with his arms at his sides, and his glasses were broken. Randy knelt down, put his hands on his shell and shook.

Randy: Iggy? Are you okay?

Iggy didn't answer. It didn't take long for Randy to realize he was dead. Randy stood up and walked to his next closest brother, BJ. He was lying on his shell, his bib torn in several places. Randy bent down and shook his shoulders.

Randy: Bowser Junior? Get up.

BJ didn't move. Randy realized he was dead too. Randy stood up again and walked to the center of the crash site. He looked at his other brothers and tried to make out any signs of life.

Randy: Junior? Ludwig?

No response.

Randy: Lemmy? Roy? Larry?

Still no response. Randy realized they were dead as well. He was about to let tears start falling when he heard a low-pitched groan. The groan came from Morton. Randy quickly located him, ran up to him, pulled him out from underneath a pile of bricks and sat him up against a mound of debris. He was still breathing, but barely.

Randy: Morton, say something! Anything!

Morton opened his eyes halfway and allowed himself a small smile.

Morton: First time anyone said THAT to me.

Randy: You're gonna be okay, right?

Morton: Randy, I can't stay much longer.

Randy: Do you mean... No. No Morton, you can't go! You just can't!

Morton: If I never see you again, I want to say...

Morton's eyes began to close. Randy could see his strength was leaving him.

Randy: What? You want to say what?

Morton: Thank you...for being so nice to me.

Tears began to fill Randy's eyes. He clutched Morton's chest tightly, sobbing loudly. Morton knew this was goodbye so put one arm around his big brother.

Randy: Please, Morton. You're the only brother I have left. You have to stay awake!

Morton: I...can't...

And with those words, his eyes closed completely, his hug around Randy lost its grip and his body went limp. Randy let go of him, realizing he was gone. Randy just couldn't believe it. He had just been reunited with his brothers and after only a few days, he became an only child. He stood up and tried to walk away from the mortifying scene, but he only took a few steps before falling onto his hands and knees and letting his tears fall. He sat there for what seemed like forever, crying his heart out until small puddle of tears was in between his hands.

Randy: (Why? Why did it have to come to this? They didn't even do anything! If only I could- Wait a second...)

 _Ludwig: He possesses traits each of us have._

 _Iggy: All you need to do is focus your energy on what you want to do._

 _Morton: -you're willing to do anything to help anyone for the better._

Randy: (But will that even work? And if it does, won't I...)

His sad expression turned into a very determined one. He slowly stood back up and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. Once his face was free of any trace he'd been crying, he walked back to Mario and Bowser. Both of them were exhausted, Mario from launching his attack and Bowser from spinning as fast as he did. They decided on an extremely rare agreement to take five.

Randy: Well, I hope you two are happy now.

Bowser: What's there to be happy about? This battle hasn't had a winner yet.

Randy: Do you not realize what you've done?!

Mario: No, what?

Randy pointed to the castle and his dead brothers. Bowser was shocked by what he saw.

Bowser: Oh no! My castle!

Randy: I'm not talking about the stupid castle! Look at the ground by the gate!

Mario and Bowser saw the bodies of the Koopalings. Both were petrified by the sight.

Bowser: Boys…

Mario: Did we...

Bowser: This is all your fault, Mario!

Mario: My fault? You had way more to do with this than I did!

Randy: Quiet! Both of you! You're both to blame! Mario, you launched the attack! And Dad- No, not Dad; Bowser! Yeah, that's right, Bowser! You rebounded the attack toward the castle! It's both your faults! If you two weren't so bent on destroying each other, this wouldn't have happened! Have either of you even considered, oh, I don't know, trying to work things out in a way that doesn't involve beating each other up?

Mario: Well…not really.

Randy: And Bowser, did you ever think of proposing some sorta treaty that says that you could have a say in what goes on in the Mushroom Kingdom, even if you don't have full control?

Bowser: No. I guess not.

Randy: Honestly! You two are grown men! You should both know that violence is never the answer! But no! You two are too busy trying to wipe each other out to think of a peaceful way to sort things out, and look what happened because of that! I just lost all my brothers and neither of you looks the least bit sorry or even guilty! I'll never forgive either of you! I... I HATE BOTH OF YOU!

Randy ran away, almost starting to cry again. He thought now was the best time to execute his plan. Mario and Bowser just looked at each other. They couldn't help but wonder if he was right.

* * *

 **Dang. For an eight-year-old, Randy sure knows how to take a stand. Maybe he should run for president or something. Oh, and also... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE KOOPALINGS ARE DEAD! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!**


	21. Together Forever?

**Now that Randy's flat out wrecked Mario and Bowser, he's gonna do whatever his plan was. It's probably something pretty interesting.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Together Forever?

After scolding Mario and Bowser, Randy went back to the castle to put his plan into action, despite knowing the risk he was taking. He took out his wand, held it close to his heart, closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, a white aura surrounded his body. Eight beams of light shot from his body into his brothers'. They were engulfed by the light. After a moment, the glow faded and the beams disappeared. When Randy opened his eyes, he saw that his brothers' injuries had all been healed, but nothing else seemed to be happening. Just as he was thinking that his plan failed, the Koopalings started to move and pick themselves up. Of course, they were more than a little confused.

Roy: We're...alive?

Larry: But how?

Their answer came in the form of Randy running up to them and hugging as many of them as he could. His unbelievable happy expression coupled with him holding his wand told them he had something to do with this.

Lemmy: Randy, did...did you revive us?

Randy: Yup.

Ludwig: That cannot be possible! How did you mange to do that?

Randy: Do you remember when you said I posses traits each of you have?

Ludwig: Yes.

Randy: Well, I used my wand to split my spirit into eight parts and made each part contain certain aspects. Then I sent each part to one of you depending on the traits. And even though you weren't getting a whole lot each, it was enough to save you all.

Iggy: Wow. You really care about us.

Randy: Give me one reason why I wouldn't. You're my brothers. Good or evil, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you.

BJ walked up to Randy and gave him another hug.

BJ: You're the best brother ever.

Randy: Tell me something I don't know. We should leave before another part of the castle comes down. Can you all walk okay?

The Koopalings all nodded in unison and joined their brother in walking back to the others. Due to losing his ball in the debris, Lemmy leaned on Iggy for support. Mario and Bowser strangely appeared to be talking and neither of them even raised their voices. However, they, along with Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi, all gasped when they caught eye of the nine children alive and well. Bowser immediately pulled them all into an embrace.

Bowser: Boys! You're alive!

Luigi: How can that be?

Junior: Randy used his magic to revive us.

Bowser: Is that true, Randy? How did you do it?

Randy: I-

Before he could finish, there was suddenly a bright flash. Randy instantly became silent and he simply stared into space, not moving a single muscle or even blinking. Some of the others became a little uneasy.

Yoshi: Uh, you alright there, buddy?

Randy still didn't say anything. Instead, his wand slipped free from his hand and his eyes lidded shut halfway. Then, to everyone's horror, he pitched forward and fell face first onto the ground. The faded image of a Koopa reappeared on him, only this time, it covered his entire body. Some of the others thought they saw a green spiked shell and a red mane, but the image dissipated before anyone could be sure. There were screams and frantic running to his side, and that was the last thing the boy saw before everything went dark.

Bowser's Voice: Were the medics able to figure out what's the matter with him?

Peach's Voice: No. They examined him from head to toe and couldn't find any physical damage or anything.

Larry's Voice: Well he couldn't have just fainted for no reason! Maybe he... Wait. I think he's waking up!

Randy eyes slowly opened to reveal mess of blended and fuzzy colors. As he focused his vision, he noticed he was no longer outside. He was lying on a cot and the room he was in looked like it belonged in a hospital, as it was filled with medical equipment. His friends and family quickly gathered around him.

Randy: Wha... What happened? Where am I?

Mario: Mushroom Castle's medical wing. You passed out about an hour ago.

Lemmy: You had us going for awhile there, bro.

Roy: Yeah. You just collapsed outta nowhere! How do ya feel?

Randy: T-Tired... And kinda weird.

Toad: Weird? Weird how?

Randy: I don't know how to explain it. I just feel really drained of energy. But not the kind like after running for a long time or something. It just feels...strange.

Iggy: Hold on a second. Would you say that you feel sort of like part of you is fading away? Like you had something and now it's slowly going away?

Randy: Actually, yeah. I do. Good guess, Iggy. You should be a doctor.

Iggy: And how did you say you revived us again?

Randy: By sending my spirit to you.

Iggy: And now you feel weird?

Randy: Yes.

By now, all eyes were on Iggy. It was becoming obvious that he knew something about the situation.

Junior: Where are you going with this? Do you know what's wrong with him?

Iggy: I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but I can find out.

Luigi: How?

Iggy reached into his shell and pulled out a book entitled "The Magic Of The Spiritual World."

Iggy: Recently, I decided to try to learn about magic besides just casting spells and whatnot. I found this book about spirits and the afterlife. It says a lot about how to perform magic that involves someone's spirit and other stuff like that. I'm pretty sure I've read something that's exactly the same as what Randy said. So if there's a cure or whatever, it'll be in here.

He began flipping through the pages, quickly glancing at each of them to see if any of the titles of the pages seemed to correlate with how Randy was feeling. Eventually, he found one near the very back of the book.

Iggy: Aha! I think I found something! He performed a spell called Sending A Spirit. Let's see here. "-sends their sprit to someone else-, -begins to start feeling an odd draining of energy-, -and then-"

He stopped short and the look on his face immediately turned into a mix of shock and terror, increasing everyone's concern.

Ludwig: Iggy, what is the matter? Is Randy's health in jeopardy?

Iggy: N-No. He...

Roy: What? Just spit it out already!

Iggy: His...life force is draining away.

Daisy: His life force? What's that supposed to mean? He needs food or something?

Iggy: No, you don't understand. Life force is this kinda spiritual energy that makes a body able to stay in the realm of the living. Randy gave up his spirit, which kept his life force flowing through his body. Since he doesn't have a spirit anymore, his life force is fading. And if it drains completely, he'll...

Morton: He'll what?

Iggy: ...He'll die.

Bowser: WHAT?!

Bowser's outburst nearly shattered the windows. Everyone else either gasped or cried out in shock, some of them putting their hands to their mouths. However, their horrified sounds were interrupted by a small chuckle emanating from Randy. Looking at him, they saw him sitting up with a smirk on his face.

Randy: Just as I thought.

BJ: Just as you... Wait. Randy, you knew this would happen?

Randy: Well, I knew it was a possibility.

Lemmy: Then why did you-

Randy: I couldn't let you pay for my mistake. That wouldn't have even happened if it wasn't for me. None of you did anything to deserve that kind of fate. And like I said before, you're my brothers and...and I...

He didn't mean to stop talking, but he suddenly felt a searing pain in his chest. Clutching it, his face clenched into an expression of pain and he fell back into a laying down position, grunting in agony.

Bowser: Randy?! Son, what's the matter?! Talk to me!

Randy calmed down after a few more seconds, but something was different about him now. He seemed a little weaker and his breathing sounded slightly raspy and forced.

Randy: Ow... That hurt... What was that?

Iggy: That was a large amount of your life force going away at once. It means we need to hurry and cure him before he-

Yoshi: Don't say it! Just look for something in the book to help him!

Iggy: I already did. There's a recipe for a Spirit Regeneration potion on the same page.

Iggy turned the book around to show the others. The recipe consisted of a bunch of plants, food and other items.

Iggy: If we mix all this stuff together and Randy drinks it, his spirit will remake itself and he'll be good as new.

Junior: But where are we supposed to get the plants and stuff? Most of them don't even grow on this side of the planet!

Larry: Hey! I'm a florist, remember?

Ludwig: Larry, do you have all of these plants in your greenhouse?

Larry: I'm pretty sure I do. I've been trying to have at least one of every plant in the world so I probably have the ones we need for the potion.

Peach: The rest of the ingredients should be available in the shops around Toad Town.

Bowser: Then let's quit wasting time! Boys, you go to Larry's greenhouse and get any greens you need. Mario, you and your pals get the other stuff from Toad Town.

Toad: What're you gonna do?

Bowser: Stay here with my son. Someone needs to keep an eye on him.

Randy: King Dad, you should really go with them. I'll be fine.

Bowser: Not a chance. You're in absolutely no condition to be by yourself. I'm staying and that's that.

Iggy: Enough talk. If we wanna save Randy, we need to go NOW.

Without another word being said, the Mario Gang and Koopalings rushed out of the room and out of Mushroom Castle. They knew that this was one task they could not fail. With Randy's life on the line, they were more determined to complete this mission than anything else they had ever done in their lives. The question was if they would actually be able to pull it off.

* * *

 **Wow. Bet you guys didn't expect THAT to happen, did ya? But don't worry. I'm not gonna kill off a character I made! ...Or am I? Actually, I don't know. Still haven't decided yet. Just wait and see, I guess.**


	22. Race Against Time

**Alrighty, this is by far the most important part of the story. It's also incredibly long. Trust me, A LOT happens in this chapter and the only way I could make it as dramatic and touching as it is was to seriously stretch it out. I'm sorry if that's a turnoff but like I said, this where things really get suspenseful, and believe me, you're gonna feel pretty darn emotional by the end of this one. End of long author's note.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Race Against Time

The Mario Gang and Koopalings gathered just outside the entrance to Mushroom Castle. They decided to walk through the plan for saving Randy one more time just to make sure everyone understood exactly what it was they needed to do.

Iggy: Okay. We all know where we're going. There's just one thing left. Mario, you know your way around our castle?

Mario: I think I've got a basic idea, yes.

Iggy: Good. We'll tell the minions not to attack you when they see you. Meet us in the study when you get everything.

Lemmy: Oh, wait a second. Iggy, show me the page real quick.

Iggy reopened the book, turned to the page with the recipe and held it out to Lemmy. Lemmy took out his wand, fired a beam at the page and duplicated it. He handed the copy to Mario.

Lemmy: That should make things easier for you.

Mario: Thanks. Now let's get going. We've got a kid to save!

With that, the Koopalings dashed back to their castle while the Mario Gang quickly headed into Toad Town, stopping when they reached the shopping district.

Yoshi: So what do we need to get?

Mario: Uh, let's see. Two Jammin' Jellies, a Tasty Tonic, a Meteor Meal and three Power Punches. Are there any stores that sell all that stuff?

Peach: Not all together, I'm afraid. But fortunately, the stores that sell those things are all on this street. However, I don't remember which one sells what. We'll just have to check each one until we get everything. I'll go get the Jammin' Jellies.

Daisy: I'll go with you. They're pretty expensive.

Luigi: Me and my bro will get the Meteor Meal.

Toad: I'll go find the Tasty Tonic.

Yoshi: I guess that leaves me to get the Power Punches. Should we meet back here or just go to Koopa Castle?

Mario: I say meet back here, just in case we have trouble finding anything and to make sure we got everything.

Daisy: Okay. Let's get a move on here.

She and her friends started heading into whatever shops were nearest to them. They went from one to the other, trying to find the ones that sold the items necessary to save Randy's life. Meanwhile, in Koopa Castle, the Koopalings had just entered Larry's greenhouse after telling as many minions as they could to help the Mario Gang find the study if needed.

Larry: Alright, we're here. What do we need, Iggy?

Iggy: The recipe calls for a 1-Up Mushroom, four Golden Leafs, two Horsetails and two Keel Mangoes.

Larry: Perfect! I have all that stuff! The mushrooms are in the center, the leafs and Horsetails are against the left wall and the mangoes are by Petey.

Iggy: Okay. Lemmy and I will get the 1-Up Mushroom. Roy, you and Junior get the Horsetails. BJ and Morton, you two find the Golden Leafs. And Larry, you and Ludwig get the Keel Mangoes.

Ludwig: Actually, I will be going to my room.

Junior: What? Why?

Ludwig: I have an invention that will allow King Dad to monitor Randy's condition. I am going to bring it to him. They will more likely than not need it.

Iggy: Alright. As for the rest of us, let's hurry up. We don't have a lot of time.

His siblings nodded and went to the areas of the greenhouse they were assigned to. Despite being so large, Larry's greenhouse was actually pretty easy to navigate. It didn't take too long for everyone to find what they needed. Larry even filled Petey in on what was happening and Petey vowed to help however he could. In Ludwig's room, the inventor pulled a large monitor on wheels out of the corner of the room. Reaching into his worktable's drawer, he pulled out a small ray gun. He aimed it at himself and the monitor and fired, and they both suddenly vanished. Back in Mushroom Castle, Bowser was keeping a close eye on his son. As far as he could tell, Randy's condition hadn't worsened any further.

Randy: Dad, can I ask you something?

Bowser: Sure.

Randy: Why did you give me up? Didn't you want me as your kid?

Bowser: Of course I did. Everyone was so happy to have you in the family.

Randy: Then how was I separated from you?

Bowser: Nobody knows. One night, I went to your room to say goodnight and you were gone. Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy and Iggy said they saw you being put to bed but they never saw you leave your room. No one in the entire castle had any idea where you'd gone. You know, I looked for you for a very long time.

Randy: You did?

Bowser: You bet. Me and a good amount of my troops spent five whole years looking for you. But by then, we had searched every place we knew existed. At that point, I started to give up hope of ever seeing you again. But yesterday, when I finally found you, I felt happier than any other time in my life.

Randy: Me too. Even if I didn't remember you at first, I really missed you.

Bowser: I missed you too, son.

Randy was going to ask another question, but a bright flash illuminated the room, making the two of them cover their eyes. As the flash faded and their hands lowered, Bowser and Randy saw Ludwig standing at the foot of the cot with his invention.

Bowser: What the heck?! Ludwig, where did you come from?

Ludwig: My room. I was just testing my Warp Gun and it works perfectly. I came here to hook Randy up to my Universal Monitor.

Randy: Why? What's it do?

Ludwig: Anything you tell it to. That is where the "Universal" part comes in. All I have to do is scan you with it and input some commands, and it will be able to tell us your current life force level.

Randy: Will it hurt?

Ludwig: Not at all. Now sit up and hold still.

Randy did as he was told and Ludwig pushed a button on the side of his machine. Suddenly, a thin red beam shot out and scanned over Randy's body, going from his feet to his head. When the scanning was complete, Ludwig typed a few lines of code and soon enough, the screen displayed a meter with "Life Force" written above it and a few numbers below it. Currently, the numbers read "74/100."

Bowser: Okay. That's not as bad as I thought it would be. Are you gonna go back home now, Ludwig?

Ludwig: Actually, would you mind giving me a minute with my brother?

Bowser: What for?

Ludwig: I just...really need to talk to him. And it is a little personal so I would prefer to be alone with him.

Bowser: Well...alright. But if you see ANY change in his condition, come get me. Understand?

Ludwig: Yes King Dad.

Bowser stood up and left the two brothers alone in the room. Ludwig approached the side of the cot, getting as close as he could to Randy without climbing on. Randy moved a little closer to the edge, also wanting to be close to his brother.

Randy: What's up, Ludwig? What do you wanna talk about?

Ludwig didn't give an immediate answer. Instead, he pulled Randy into a quick hug and then cradled the upper half of his body in his arms. Randy's face nearly turned red from embarrassment.

Randy: Um, what are you doing?

Ludwig: Something I was not able to do for a very long time. Cradling my baby brother in my arms.

Randy: Hey, I'm not a baby anymore.

Ludwig: Perhaps not in general. But you will always be MY baby brother. Randy, did our father ever tell you how devastated we were when you went missing?

Randy: He touched upon it.

Ludwig: Well, saying we were worried and sad is beyond an understatement. Me, Lemmy, Roy and Iggy were all still very young when we learned our new brother had vanished. We were practically above the rank of babies ourselves. I was just four years old.

Randy: So...Lemmy was three, Roy was two and Iggy was only one?

Ludwig: Yes. Iggy took the news worse than any of us. He was extremely upset that the person who made him a big brother was gone so shortly after meeting him. However, he as well as Roy, Lemmy and myself suddenly lost memory of you one day, like you had of us. For some reason, very shortly after King Dad was forced to give up the search for you, all memories of you disappeared from our minds. To this day, not one of us has any idea how that could have happened.

Randy: Maybe you wanted to stop feeling so sad?

Ludwig: I suppose that is a possibility. Whatever the reason, having you back in our lives is, by far, the best thing to happen to this family in a very long time. And you being in this situation is disconcerting to say the least. Losing you for eight years was terrible, but losing you forever? I do not think we could ever recover from that.

Randy: Wow. I've never felt so loved in my life. Thank you, Ludwig Koopa.

Ludwig: You are welcome. And by the way, my name is Ludwig VON Koopa.

Randy: Oh. My mistake. Well then, Ludwig Von Koopa, will you promise me something?

Ludwig: Anything.

Randy: Actually, it's two things. If I don't make it, first, tell the Mario Gang I said thank you for being my first friends. And second, tell our brothers that I love them and that knowing that I was able to give them and you a chance to live is enough for me to pass peacefully.

Ludwig's eyes began to water. Randy really was willing to let himself die for his family, and Ludwig found it utterly heartbreaking. Despite not wanting to, he nodded his head.

Ludwig: Very well. I will. But I am not going to need to, because you are not dying on my watch. I love you far too much to let that happen.

Randy: Aw, I love- Argh!

Randy's sudden cry of pain startled his brother. He clutched his chest again, writhing in Ludwig's arms.

Ludwig: Randy, what is it?! Are you alright?! Answer me! KING DAD!

Bowser burst into the room so quickly, the door nearly flew off the hinges. He ran over to his sons and was horrified to see Randy twitching and nearly crying from the pain he was feeling. Just as he was about to ask what was happening, a series of beeps came from the Universal Monitor. Randy's life force began to rapidly drop, going from 74/100 to 51/100. When the meter finally stopped depleting, Bowser and Ludwig looked back at Randy. He had calmed down again, but he definitely looked worse now. His skin was starting to pale and he was now shivering.

Randy: Dad, Ludwig...I feel cold... And really tired...

Ludwig: Do not close your eyes. That will only make things worse. King Dad, I am going back to help with the potion. Make sure to keep Randy warm, and, no matter what, do not let him fall asleep.

Bowser: Okay. Tell Iggy what just happened. If you can, use that Warp Gun of yours to bring the potion back here.

Ludwig: I most certainly will. Stay strong, little brother.

Ludwig carefully laid Randy back down on the cot and pulled the covers up to his chin. His shivering lessened slightly but it was evident that he wasn't feeling much better. With Randy back in the care of their father, Ludwig took out his Warp Gun, fired it at himself again and vanished. Meanwhile, in Koopa Castle's study, the Koopalings had placed their ingredients on a small table and were waiting for the Mario Gang to arrive.

BJ: Jeez, where are they?! Randy's probably getting weaker by the minute!

Iggy: Shopping in a town is a lot more time consuming than looking through a greenhouse, BJ. All I want to know is what's taking Ludwig so long.

To answer him, Ludwig once again appeared in a flash of light. Everyone was about to ask him where in the world he just came from, but his panicked facial expression put a halt to that question.

Morton: What's wrong, Ludwig? Is Randy okay? Is he any worse? Any better? Does he still-

Ludwig: One question at a time please! We are running out of time. Randy's life force is now only about half of what it should be, and his situation is growing more dire. He is having a hard time staying awake and is becoming cold. Did you find the plants required for the potion?

Roy: Yeah we did. We're waiting for Mario and his buds to get here. But they're taking forever! At this rate, Randy will already be dead by the time they-

Mario's Voice: By the time we what?

The Koopalings turned to see Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad and Yoshi standing by the door. They'd been so preoccupied with Ludwig's sudden appearance, they didn't even notice them walk in. Without another word being said, everyone dumped all the potion components into the cauldron. Then Roy took out his wand and shot a small fireball at the wood pile underneath, igniting it.

Iggy: According to the book, we have to let it simmer for twenty minutes before it'll be ready. It'll turn yellow when it is.

Luigi: Twenty minutes? Can Randy even last that long?

Lemmy: He has to! We're not letting him die! He's been through way too much to just go away now!

Iggy: I'm sure we all agree to that, Lemmy. But if the potion isn't completely ready, it won't work even a little. Even worse, if Randy's life force drops too low, it still won't work. It's pretty much all or nothing.

Ludwig: Do not worry. I intend to use my Warp Gun to transport the potion to Randy. It will take no more than a few seconds.

Junior: Well, that's a little relieving. I guess we just have to wait until this thing is ready.

Nobody could think of anything to counter that, so they all hung around the room, occasionally starting a small conversation to pass the time. What they weren't aware of was that in Mushroom Castle, Randy's body had become so weak that it was no longer able to maintain a stable amount of his life force. Instead of only dropping in short bursts, it was now also steadily decreasing and was only at 42/100. In addition to that, he was becoming a little short of breath. Bowser's worry for his son increased with every passing second.

Bowser: Do you feel any different, son?

Randy: Not really. I'm still cold...and really sleepy.

Bowser: I can help you with the cold problem.

He took a deep breath and very, very gently expelled a good amount a hot air from his throat. It spread across the cot and actually helped significantly with Randy's chills. He stopped shivering and looked much more comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, he started smiling.

Randy: Ahhhh... That feels much better. Thanks.

Bowser: You're welcome. Right now, your health is my top priority.

Randy: Dad, I'm sorry about...what I said before. I don't hate you.

Bowser: You don't?

Randy: Of course not. Besides...this is really MY fault. If I'd been honest with you...this wouldn't have happened. I'm no Koopaling. I'm nothing...but a problem.

Bowser: Randy, you couldn't be more wrong. You're not a problem. If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should've known someone as kindhearted as you wouldn't be able to go through with one of my attacks. I'm sorry, son. I'm the worst father ever...

Randy: No you're not. You're a great dad. The best in the world. I just wish...it didn't have to be like this.

Bowser: It doesn't! And it's not going to! Do you understand me?! I am NOT going to let you die!

Randy: Dad, I- Gah!

Randy's face once again made an appearance of extreme pain. His eyes screwed shut and he began squirming under the blanket, not having any control of his body. Knowing what was going on, Bowser instantly looked at the Universal Monitor. As he expected, Randy's life force began to diminish, dropping from 37/100 to 18/100. Even worse, its steady decreasing was now more rapid. Randy began to groan and shut his eyes, and his breaths were very slow and spread out.

Randy: Can't...stay...awake...

Bowser: Randy, don't close your eyes! Keep talking to me!

Randy: Sorry...Dad...

That was the last thing he could say before his eyes lidded shut. Bowser kept shouting at him and even shook him, but no matter what he did, his son's eyes would not open.

Bowser: Boys, wherever you are, you'd better hurry!

Fortunately, in Koopa Castle's study, the Spirit Regeneration potion was now finished and Iggy had just put some of it into a small vial. He handed it to Ludwig, who took out his Warp Gun again.

Ludwig: I will meet you all in Mushroom Castle.

Peach: Right. Good luck.

Ludwig aimed the Warp Gun at himself once more and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He tried again and again and again but the gun did not fire. He looked at a small gauge on the side of the device and became instantly furious.

Ludwig: Oh, you have got to be kidding me! I forgot to charge it before I left! The battery is dead!

Larry: What?! How are we gonna get the potion to Randy now?!

Yoshi: Give it to me! I can run really fast! I should be able to make it in time!

Ludwig nodded and gave the vial to Yoshi.

BJ: Yoshi, please, save our brother.

Yoshi: Don't worry. I will.

He took a deep breath and ran faster than he had ever run before. In only about ten seconds, he'd made it out of Koopa Castle and pushed himself even harder. He ran through the Koopa Kingdom, across the border and through Toad Town, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. As he approached Mushroom Castle, he slowed down slightly so wouldn't end up crashing into a wall. Entering the castle and approaching the staircase that led to the medical wing, he came to such a sudden stop, he left marks on the floor.

Yoshi: Bowser! I'm here! I have the cure!

The sound of thudding footsteps could be heard seconds before the Koopa King arrived at the top of the staircase. Without even giving him a chance to talk, Yoshi threw the vial at him. Bowser nearly had to dive to catch it, but he did, and he quickly ran back to his son. Taking a quick look at the Universal Monitor, he saw Randy's life force at 5/100 and still getting lower. Knowing Randy had next to no strength, Bowser carefully opened his son's mouth, poured the potion into it and helped him swallow. He then placed a large hand on Randy's chest.

Bowser: Randy, you're gonna be okay now. Please be okay.

Randy's eyes opened about halfway, but that was it. His breathing was still slow and his body was still pale and cold. He raised a trembling hand and weakly grabbed his father's own before looking up at him.

Randy: I'm sorry...

Bowser: Sorry? Why are you... No. No Randy, please!

Randy: Bye Dad... I...love...you...

Bowser was too stunned after hearing that to reply. He found himself only able to watch as Randy closed his eyes again and exhaled one long sigh before his breathing completely stopped. His already feeble grip on his father's hand grew even more so until it slipped off and fell to his side.

Bowser: Randy?

His son did not respond in any way. Just then, he heard the sounds of many, many footsteps and was soon greeted by everyone else barging through the door.

Iggy: King Dad, we got here as fast as we could! Did you give him-

Bowser: Iggy! Iggy, it's not working!

Daisy: Oh no...

Iggy ran up to the cot and looked at his brother. Seeing him pale and not breathing was horrifying to the young Koopaling. That feeling grew even worse when he looked at Randy's life force level. It was at zero and showed no signs of changing. It was then that the situation dawned on Iggy and he hung his head.

Lemmy: Iggy?

Iggy: ...We're too late...

Everyone's jaws immediately dropped. Before long, the room was filled with the sound of crying. Daisy and Peach were sobbing into their boyfriends' shoulders while the Koopalings all had tears pouring down their faces, except Roy who just buried his face in his hands. Bowser slowly approached Randy in the cot, pulled the covers off of him and gently picked his body up. He cradled him in his arms and held him close to his heart before he let his tears start flowing. This was the first time in his entire life that he had cried. He was screaming in his head, trying to convince himself he was dreaming, hallucinating, anything that wouldn't make this real. But Bowser was fully aware of the truth and couldn't deny it. Eight-year-old Randy Koopa, his long lost son, was dead.

* * *

 **Finally** **, the end of the chapter! This was the longest one I've ever written. Holy smokes. I'm so glad it's finished. Well, I made up my mind. Randy Koopa is officially out for the count. I can only imagine how many of you teared up. I nearly did several times, and I'm a twenty-year-old boy! But don't worry. It's not over yet. What do I mean by that? Tune in next time to find out.**


	23. Sorrow & Despair

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've just been so busy with school and work, and I came down with a serious case of Writer's Block! Well, it's good to be back and to show you all how much I missed you, here's another freakishly long chapter! Hoping to get the next one up in a week or so. We'll see. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Sorrow & Despair

In Mushroom Castle's main hall sat fourteen very unhappy people. Eight of them were young Koopas, four were humans, one was a mushroom-human hybrid and the last one was a dinosaur. The Koopalings and the Mario Gang had just experienced a terrible ordeal. Their brother and friend, Randy, had just died. He'd sacrificed his life to save his brothers, and when they tried to save him, they were too late. Most of them were no longer crying, with the exception of BJ. His face was buried in Junior's chest with the latter hugging him with one arm and using his free hand to stroke his head.

Junior: It's okay, BJ.

BJ: No it's not! Randy's gone! It's not fair! We get an awesome new brother and he's already gone forever!

Junior: I know, I know. I'll miss him too.

Ludwig: I think we all will.

Daisy: He was such a kind child.

Morton: I'm never gonna talk to him again...

Toad: Speaking of talking, maybe someone should go talk to Bowser. He's been upstairs for a long time.

Peach: I'll go.

She slowly stood up and headed towards to staircase that led to the medical wing. As she walked up the stairs, the sound of crying could still be heard throughout the hall. Reaching the room Bowser was in, she pushed the door open and saw the Koopa King standing in the exact same spot he'd been in an hour ago, fresh tears still pouring down his face. Still cradled in his arms was the lifeless body of his son, Randy. What he didn't notice was that most of his tears were dripping onto Randy's shirt, and that he'd been crying for so long that it was starting to become a little damp. Peach walked up to him.

Peach: Bowser?

Bowser: I can't believe it... He's dead... My little boy is dead... I lose him for eight years, then finally get him back, only to lose him permanently a day later.

Peach: I understand that this is a very sad time for you and that it's going to take awhile for you to move past this. But I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I'll gladly listen.

Bowser: Thanks, Peach. I appreciate that. But I don't think I'll ever be the same after this. There's no way that my or my sons' lives could ever return to normal. He said this was his fault but I know it was mine. I can't believe I actually thought that he'd be willing to help me take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach: Bowser, you mustn't blame just yourself. I'm sure the others would agree that we all played a part in this. Perhaps you should come back downstairs now. Staying in this room will only make you feel worse.

Bowser: A-Alright...

Even though he really didn't want to, Bowser placed Randy back on the cot, being more gentle than he'd ever been before. He caressed the side of his son's face with a single finger before lowering his head.

Bowser: Randy... I'm so sorry, son... I love you too...

With a massive amount of regret and grief in his heart, Bowser started to follow Peach out of the room but stopped in the doorway. He turned around and took one last look at his son before letting out a depressed sigh and closing the door. The walk back to the main hall only took about twenty seconds, but to Bowser, it felt like years. After he entered the room, everyone turned their attention towards him but he failed to notice. He said nothing as he leaned against the wall.

Lemmy: King Dad? Are... Are you okay?

Bowser: No. I'm not. And I never will be. I told him he was gonna be fine, that I wouldn't let him die. And I failed him.

Ludwig: Not only you, King Dad. I said that to him as well. Oh, that reminds me. I promised him that I would tell you all something if he did not make it. Mario, he wanted to thank you and your friends for being the first people to offer him friendship.

Peach: Really? Aw, that's so sweet.

Ludwig: And brothers, he wanted you all to know that he loves us and that giving us a second chance at life was enough for him to move on happily.

Roy: He said that? Wow.

Larry: That just makes this situation even worse. Well, at least he's living perfectly in the Overthere.

Iggy: If only that were true...

Everyone instantly raised the heads in confusion and looked at Iggy. Iggy mentally kicked himself, only now realizing what he'd just said.

Yoshi: What?

Iggy: (Darn it! I didn't mean to say that!) N-Nothing! I was just thinking out loud.

Junior: No you weren't. What do you mean "If only that were true"?

Iggy: It's just...Randy...

Bowser: Randy what? Iggy, spill it! Right now!

Iggy: Okay, okay! The truth is...Randy's...not in the Overthere.

Morton: Huh? He's not? Why would he go to the Underwhere? He never did anything bad.

Iggy: He's not there either.

Roy: You mean he's in Pur...Purga...

Ludwig: Purgatory?

Roy: Yeah, that.

Iggy: No.

Mario: Could you please elaborate a little? You're really confusing us. Randy's gotta be somewhere!

Iggy: But...he isn't. Look, I'll explain things if you really want me to, but knowing the truth will only make you guys feel even worse.

Luigi: Pretty sure that's impossible at this point. Just tell us.

Iggy: *sigh* Alright. The Overthere is where someone's spirit goes if they're good and the Underwhere is where it goes if they were bad. But Purgatory is this sorta void between them both. If someone's spirit goes there, it either means they've been a mix of good and bad, or that they're very, very close to death but not quite there.

BJ: What does that have to do with our brother?

Iggy: Don't you remember how Randy revived us? He lost his spirit when he sent it to us. And because he didn't have a spirit, when he died, he didn't go anywhere. He's not in the Overthere, the Underwhere or even Purgatory. When his vision faded to black, that was it. That's all there is. He can't see, hear, move, speak or anything. He's just...nowhere.

Lemmy: So that means...he literally gave up everything. For us.

Larry: Wow. I guess BJ was right. Randy really was the best brother ever.

Out of nowhere, Bowser let out an ear-shattering roar, blasting a stream a fire towards the ceiling as he did so. When the flames dispersed, he angrily punched a nearby stone pillar, taking a large chunk out of it. His sudden outburst greatly scared the other occupants of the room.

Toad: Bowser! Calm down!

Bowser: Don't you dare tell me to calm down! How can I?! Not only did I lose my son, but he doesn't even get the privilege of having an afterlife! If anyone deserves a happy afterlife, it's him! What did he do to deserve this kind of fate?! Why does he have to suffer because of what WE did?! It isn't fair! IT ISN'T FAIR!

He banged his head against the wall. Everyone thought he was going to wreck the whole room, possibly the whole castle. But just as suddenly as he freaked out, he stopped and started sobbing. No one had ever seen him act so emotional towards anyone.

Bowser: It isn't fair...

Ludwig: This is my fault. I should have noticed my Warp Gun's battery was almost drained.

Yoshi: No, it was mine. If I'd run just a little bit faster!

Peach: Stop this, all of you. We can't put the blame on any one person. All of us caused this to happen in some way.

Mario: Your son was a good kid, Bowser. He won't be forgotten.

Bowser: You're darn right he won't. Because I'm going to revive him.

Mario: What?

Bowser: I can't let it end like this. I WON'T let it end like this. I need him in my life. He was only around for five months before vanishing for eight years. He somehow made his way back to me but I didn't even realize it at first. I'd only been reunited with him for four days and I wasn't even aware of it until day three. And now he'll be gone forever if I don't do something. I have to bring him back.

Mario: Well, if you're keen on doing that, then I'll help you.

Bowser: You will? Really?

Mario: Of course. We've helped each other in the past and, given the situation, I'd be more than willing to help this time.

Yoshi: If he's helping, so are we.

Morton: You can count us in too, King Dad.

Bowser: Thanks, everybody. So, does anyone have any ideas?

Nobody immediately answered him. A few minutes went by but nobody could come up with a way to bring someone back from the dead. Bowser let out a dejected sigh.

Daisy: Maybe this isn't the best place to come up with a solution to that. Iggy, did you get that book from Koopa Castle's study?

Iggy: Yeah. Why?

Daisy: Well, maybe there are other books there that could give us answers. Mushroom Castle's library probably has a few books about this sort of thing too. I say we check them out and see if we can find anything out.

Iggy: You know, that's actually a really good idea.

Bowser: Okay then! Boys, let's get back to the castle. Let's all meet back here tomorrow and discuss what we find out.

Luigi: Okay. See you tomorrow then.

With a plan now in action, the Koopalings stood up and followed their father out of Mushroom Castle while the Mario Gang headed towards the hallway the led to the library. When they got there, they split up, checking every single book they could find to see if the titles matched up with their situation. Meanwhile, after navigating through the rubble of the tower's destroyed arm, the Koopa family made their way to the study. Each of them went to a different section, looking for anything that could provide them with answers. Hours went by with nothing coming up. One by one, they left the study and retired to their rooms until only Lemmy and Iggy were left.

Lemmy: Iggy, maybe we should go to bed now.

Iggy: No way. I'm not stopping until I find something that can at least give us a clue on what we can do.

Lemmy: I understand you wanna help as much as you can, but denying your body sleep won't do you any good.

Iggy: I know. Just... Just give me a little more time. I'll come up soon, I promise.

Lemmy: Alright. Goodnight.

Lemmy slowly made his way out of the library and started heading towards his room, using whatever he could to keep himself from tripping. Once he arrived, he took a quick look at the clock and saw that it was approaching eleven-thirty. He would've thought about Iggy possibly passing out in the study but a loud yawn coming from his throat told him it was time to hit the sack. Climbing into the middle bunk, he fell into a deep sleep mere minutes after shutting his eyes. Before Lemmy knew it, it was the next morning. Sitting up, he looked over the side of his bed and saw a pair of glasses on the nightstand, indicating that Iggy was in the bunk below him. But then, he did something no one would typically do in the situation he was in. He smiled, excited for another day with his family.

Lemmy: What a great morning! I feel really refreshed!

Feeling a little adventurous, he climbed onto the side of his bunk and stood up on it. Doing so allowed him to poke his head above the level of the top bunk.

Lemmy: Hey Randy, rise and shi-

His smiled instantly vanished when he saw that the top bunk was empty. He could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

Lemmy: It... It wasn't just a bad dream... He really died...

Lemmy pulled himself up over the side of Randy's bed and sat in the middle of it. Seconds later, he burst into tears, somehow crying even harder than he had yesterday. In the bottom bunk, Iggy started to wake up to the sounds of what he quickly deduced was his big brother practically wailing. Grabbing his glasses, he climbed up the ladder only to see Lemmy laying down with his face buried in his arms.

Iggy: Lemmy, what's wrong?

Lemmy looked up at Iggy.

Lemmy: What's wrong? What's wrong?! Are you an idiot?! Randy's dead! THAT'S what's wrong!

Lemmy let his head fall back down and resumed his crying. Iggy, wanting more than ever to comfort his brother, sat Lemmy up and pulled him as close as he could. Lemmy hugged Iggy tightly, sobbing even louder. Iggy tried to calm him down by shushing him and running his hand through his brother's Mohawk, but it wasn't helping.

Lemmy: Iggy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. I just-

Iggy: I get it. Don't worry about it.

Lemmy: Why, Iggy? Why did this have to happen to Randy? I'd rather it be me than him! I miss him so much! I loved him!

Iggy: I know. I loved him too. But crying isn't gonna solve anything. If Randy were watching over us, do you think he'd want to see you like this?

Lemmy: No, I guess not. But what are we supposed to do now? I think we both know that everyone is gonna be upset for a really long time after what happened. I mean, we couldn't even find one stupid book to help us!

Iggy: I don't think we can do anything else right now. Maybe the Mario Gang found something, though. Let's get the others, eat breakfast and head back to Mushroom Castle.

Lemmy: Okay.

Iggy helped Lemmy dry his tears before the two of them climbed down from the top bunk. They were about to head for the door but a knock stopped them. Iggy said the knocker could come in and the door opened a little to reveal one of the Koopatrols tasked with guarding the front castle.

Lemmy: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be outside?

Koopatrol: Forgive me for leaving my post, but while cleaning up the rubble, my partner found something you might want.

Before Lemmy or Iggy could ask what he meant, he pushed the door further open. Lemmy gasped when he saw his unharmed ball sitting next to the Koopatrol, who rolled it over to him.

Lemmy: I...can't believe it's okay. I thought for sure it popped or something. Thanks for bringing it to me. But you should probably get back to work before our dad sees you.

Koopatrol: On it.

The Koopatrol started to walk away but looked over his shoulder after a few steps.

Koopatrol: Oh, and...sorry about your brother.

Iggy: What? You heard about that?

Koopatrol: Yeah. A Goomba named, uh, Goombark overheard King Bowser talking about it. I'm gonna miss that kid. He was kinda growing on me. Well, I'll get back to work now.

He left the two brothers to return to cleaning up the remains of the castle's tower's arm. Iggy looked at Lemmy, surprised he hadn't climbed onto his ball. Instead, Lemmy put on a tough guy look and moved his ball over to their closet, where he shoved it inside and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, he let go of the door handle and took trembling steps towards the room's exit. Of course, he only made it a few feet before he stumbled and fell onto all fours. Regardless, he picked himself up and tried again, falling after only three steps. At this point, Iggy bent down to help him but was stopped by Lemmy holding up his hand. Lemmy stood up yet again and headed towards the door, this time making it to the door frame. Not wanting to test his luck, he held onto it to keep himself sturdy. Iggy was really curious at this point and went up to Lemmy to ask him what exactly he was doing, but was interrupted.

Junior's Voice: Lemmy? What're you doing without your ball?

Iggy only then noticed that their other brothers, save for Roy and Ludwig, were gathered by the stairs. All of them were standing in astonishment and confusion at the sight of Lemmy trying to get around without his prized circus ball.

Lemmy: I'm trying to walk. What does it look like?

Larry: We got that, but why?

Lemmy: When I first met Randy again, he said he was impressed by how well I could balance. Now I wanna impress him by learning to walk properly. Even if he can't see it, I'm doing it as a remembrance to him, just to show him how much I care about him.

Roy's Voice: Well ain't that nice?

Everyone turned to see Roy leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

Morton: Hey Roy. How ya holding up?

Roy: I'm not a miserable wreck so I guess I'm okay. So you're finally learning to use those legs of yours, eh, Lemmy?

Lemmy: Yup.

Roy: Good on you then. Real nice of you to do that for Little Guy.

Iggy: Still calling him that, huh?

Roy: Yeah. I know I probably shouldn't anymore, but...

Ludwig's Voice: I personally think that is a very nice nickname for him.

Everyone's attention shifted to Ludwig's room's doorway, where the genius was standing, a small grin on his face.

BJ: Morning, Ludwig.

Ludwig: To you as well.

Junior: You were up pretty late last night. I could hear you all the way in my room. What were you doing?

Ludwig: I was trying to see if I could find any information regarding our situation. But alas, I came up empty.

Larry: Then why are you smiling?

Ludwig: Because I realized something. Even though Randy is not watching over us from the Overthere, he will still be with us every minute of every day.

Lemmy: You mean, like, in memory?

Ludwig: No. Well, maybe for everybody else. But in terms of us, his presence will remain forever. He sent his spirit into each of us, did he not? That means a part of him in inside all of us, keeping us alive. Therefore, he will never truly leave us.

Iggy: Wow. I never thought of it that way. I guess he really is inside all of us.

Iggy put his hand over his heart and smiled. The others followed suit.

Iggy: Thank you, Randy.

Their hands lowered.

BJ: Why did he have to do what he did? Couldn't he have just used some of Larry's 1-Up Mushrooms on us?

Larry: No. Before we made the potion, I only had five. So he would've had to- Oh, I am so stupid! I still have some left! We can use one on Randy!

Iggy: Actually, that won't-

Roy: Hey, you're right! You ARE stupid for forgetting that.

Larry: Ignoring that.

Iggy: Guys, that won't-

Lemmy: Well what are you waiting for? Go get one!

Larry: Right! Go tell the others and I'll meet you-

Iggy: HEEEEEEY!

Morton: Whoa, sheesh, Iggy! What is it?

Iggy: I looked into that. A 1-Up Mushroom won't work.

Ludwig: What? Why not? Their sole purpose is to bring people back to life! That is how they got their name!

Iggy: Because they only heal physical damage. The damage to Randy's body was spiritual, so a 1-Up Mushroom won't do anything. Oh, and before any of you ask, no, we can't use our own magic to revive him.

Junior: We can't?

Iggy: No. There is no known spell that can bring someone back to life. Even the most powerful Magikoopas can't revive someone with a simple wave of a wand. We'd have to do to Randy what he did to us, but seeing as how we each only have part of a spirit, that's not an option.

Larry: Oh... Ludwig, could you maybe invent something to revive Randy?

Ludwig: Unfortunately not. I would have to find a source of power capable of regenerating one's spirit. Given what Iggy said, there is no known source.

Iggy: Nope, there isn't. Listen guys. I'm as upset as all of you about this. But right now, there's nothing WE can do. Unless Mario and his friends found something, we've hit a dead e- Er, impasse.

Bowser's Voice: Boys, are you all still upstairs? Come down! Breakfast is getting cold! And I got something to show you!

Roy: He sounds excited. Think he found some info?

Lemmy: Only one way to find out.

The eight young Koopalings all quickly went down the staircase and ran to the kitchen, Lemmy bringing up the rear due to him tripping several times. Entering the kitchen, they saw their father standing next to the table, a large grin on his face.

* * *

 **Freakishly long chapter completed! Is this one even longer than the previous one? I don't care enough to check, so I guess we'll never know. Once again, sorry for the wait. I promise I'll try super hard to get Chapter 23 up soon! Until then, later alligator!**


	24. Afterglow

**Bowser's sudden happy expression must mean something good, right? I mean, why else would he smile less than 24 hours after his son's untimely death? Prepare for some cheesiness. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Afterglow

Bowser: Good morning, kids.

BJ: Um, hi Papa.

Larry: You seem awfully happy this morning. What did you want to show us?

Bowser reached into his shell and pulled out a book. It was very worn out and covered in what looked like at least a decade's worth of dust.

Bowser: I think I found the answer to our problem.

Iggy: Where'd you get that? I looked through the study at least ten times and couldn't find anything!

Bowser: I couldn't really get any sleep last night, so I took a stroll around the castle to see if I could tire myself out. But then I remembered that bookcase in the upstairs hallway. After looking at a few books, I found this. I'm positive it can help us seeing as how it's got a bunch of magic symbols and stuff on it. That's the good news. The bad news is that it's in some weird ancient language and I can't make heads or tails of it. After breakfast, I want Ludwig to translate it and then Iggy can do his thing.

Lemmy: So there's still hope of getting Randy back? Okay! Let's do this! ...After we eat.

The group shared a light chuckle before sitting down at the table. Breakfast was mostly consumed in silence with only the sounds of chewing occurring. During the meal, many of them couldn't help but sadly glance at the empty spot near the end of the table. Iggy seemed the most upset as Randy would always sit next to him. But he allowed himself a small smile as he remembered the time he spent with his brother since they first met again. After everyone was finished eating, Bowser gave the book to Ludwig, who took Iggy to his room so they could start deciphering the ancient language. The other six Koopalings just hung around the castle rather than doing what they usually do after breakfast. They knew doing what they love would only remind them of their first full day with Randy. As noon approached, Larry decided to grab an early lunch. However, his hunger all but vanished when he passed the lounge and saw Morton sitting on the couch, a wand with a white crystal in his hands. He immediately walked over to him.

Larry: Morton, is...is that Randy's wand?

Morton: Oh, hi Larry. Yeah, it is. I picked it up before we went to Mushroom Castle yesterday. I meant to give it back to him but I got so worried about him, I forgot. I've been holding onto it since.

Larry: Why?

Morton: I thought that maybe I'd be able to feel his presence or something. But...nothing.

Larry: Um, are you feeling okay?

Morton: What do you mean?

Larry: Well, ever since Randy...moved on, you haven't talked anywhere near as much as you usually do. What's the matter?

Morton: I...uh... You remember when King Dad told me to go check on Randy?

Larry: Yeah.

Morton: When I found him, he was singing a song called Still Alive. He said it made him feel better because it reminded him that he should be grateful to be alive. I gave him some advice and then I told him...

Larry climbed onto the couch, his interest peaking.

Larry: Told him what?

Morton: What I think the reason for my constant talking is. I've always thought it was because I don't feel like anyone cares about me. But when I said that, he hugged me and said that...he loved me. I can't remember anyone ever saying that to me before. He's the only one who's ever really listened to me. Knowing there's a chance that I'll never be able to hear his voice again...

Larry: Morton, you're...you're crying.

Morton head raised. He put his hand on his cheek and was stunned when he felt wetness. He'd been crying and didn't even realize it. Seeing this, Larry move closer to Morton and put his hand on his shoulder. Morton responded by pulling Larry into a hug and, to his surprise, Larry returned it. Larry couldn't help but sniffle sadly along with his brother's sobbing.

Larry: If you want, I'll listen to one of your speeches.

Morton: Thanks, but I know I'd bore you. Besides, it'd just remind me of him. I wish I could talk to him just one more time.

Larry and Morton tightened their hug, both crying at this point. At that moment, a tear dripped off Morton's face and landed directly on the wand's crystal. Seconds later, it began to glow very, very faintly. However, it was enough for the older Koopaling to notice.

Morton: Larry, look!

Larry pulled himself out of the hug and looked at the wand. He gasped at the sight of the crystal glowing. Both he and Morton knew that wands could not emit any form of energy unless their wielder's own was channeling through it. They looked at each other for a few seconds and immediately dashed out of the lounge, up the stairs, down the hall and into Ludwig's room. Ludwig and Iggy had been in the middle of translating the book when the door flew open, causing both of them to jump.

Ludwig: Morton, Larry, you should really knock before-

Larry: Guys, Randy's wand is glowing!

Morton held the wand out so Iggy and Ludwig could see it clearly. Their eyes widened more than they should have been capable of.

Iggy: That's...That's impossible!

Ludwig: His wand must be defective. Here, give it to me so I can analyze it for a moment.

Morton nodded as he let Ludwig grab the wand. But before he could remove it from Morton's hand, the crystal's glowing increased slightly. He let go, half out of surprise and half out of curiosity. His curiosity only climbed higher when he saw the crystal's glow lessen as soon as he let go. Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed the wand again and the glow increased. He was beginning to sense a pattern.

Ludwig: Larry, Iggy, I want you both to grab the wand too.

Larry: What? Why?

Ludwig: I have a theory and I need your help to prove it.

Iggy: Um, okay then.

Larry and Iggy both walked closer to the wand and took hold of the handle. As Ludwig expected, the glow increased but it was brighter than he thought it would be. He instructed his three brothers to let go. They did so and the glow faded to the point it was at when only Morton was holding it.

Ludwig: Brothers, go get our other siblings. I think I have deduced the reason for Randy's wand acting so strange.

Morton: You have?

Ludwig: Possibly. But I need all eight of us here to confirm my theory. Please hurry.

His brothers agreed and quickly left the room to find Lemmy, BJ, Roy and Junior. Moments later, they all reentered Ludwig's bedroom and saw the oldest Koopaling attaching Randy's wand to the Universal Monitor with some sort of odd wire. The wand was laying on a small table a few feet in front of the machine.

Roy: Whatcha doing there, bro? What'd you need us for?

Ludwig: Something very strange has been happening with Randy's wand. It seems to glow whenever one or more of us is holding it. As you all know, only the person who owns the wand can make it do anything. I know this goes beyond anything we have experienced, but I believe that Randy's spirit is somehow channeling its energy through our bodies and into his wand.

Lemmy: What? Iggy, is that possible?

Iggy: I'm not sure. There haven't been any recorded incidents of that in anything I've read. But his wand HAS been glowing and the glow gets brighter when more of us hold it.

BJ: Really?

Ludwig: Yes. And I do not think this would just start happening for no reason. If my hypothesis is correct, if we all hold the wand, the amount of energy will be enough to cause something significant to happen.

Junior: What do you mean?

Ludwig: I mean that if I can successfully divert the spiritual energy into my Universal Monitor, we may be able to find out why exactly this is happening. I have already programmed my machine so, if you all would be so kind, please grab the wand.

Now very interested in what was going on, the eight of them all placed their hands somewhere on the wand. This time, the crystal began glowing so brightly, it could hurt someone's eyes if they stared at it for more than a few seconds. Suddenly, a surge of energy traveled down the wire and into the Universal Monitor. The screen displayed static for a moment before letters started randomly flashing onto the screen. At first, it was just Gibberish but soon enough, the letters began to form actual words. The Koopalings' mouths all dropped open when "You can let go now." appeared on the screen.

* * *

 **Is that... No, it can't be! ...Or can it? Oh, and in case anyone was confused, Ludwig used his Warp Gun to obtain his Universal Monitor from Mushroom Castle while Iggy, Larry and Morton were getting the others. Couldn't figure out a way to fit that into the actual story so here you go.**


	25. A Final Goodbye

**The Koopalings finally realized why Randy's wand was acting so weird. It turns out that the impossible is about to become possible, and a few incidents are about to become the first to happen in recorded history. Also, anything in quotations is what's being displayed on the Universal Monitor. I didn't want to type "The monitor displayed" a hundred times. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 24: A Final Goodbye

None of the Koopalings could bring themselves to move or say anything. Were they going crazy or was something, or rather someone, trying to talk to them?

"What's wrong, guys?"

Junior: Randy? Is that you?

"Maybe."

Larry: It... It really IS him! It's our brother!

Iggy: This is insane! This has never happened before! How are you doing this, Randy?

"I used some excess spiritual energy to power my wand."

Ludwig: So I was right.

"Of course you were. You're a genius!"

Ludwig: Why yes. I suppose I am.

"And modest too."

Lemmy: What made you want to do this?

"Morton wanted to talk to me one more time. Funny that he hasn't said anything."

Morton: You did this because of what I said?

"Yup. I hate it when you're upset."

Roy: So Morton's mouth was actually useful for once? I guess miracles DO happen!

"This isn't a miracle to you, Roy? Ouch."

Roy: I-I didn't mean it like that! I just-

"Just kidding! Gotcha!"

The other seven Koopalings laughed while Roy had to try very hard not to turn red from embarrassment. Eventually, he smirked and shook his head.

Roy: You know I'm gonna get you back for that, right?

"Good luck with that. Where's King Dad?"

BJ: Oh yeah! He doesn't know about this! I'll go get him!

"Get my friends too! I wanna see them!

BJ: You got it, bro! Be right back!

He ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. After navigating through a few halls, he reached the door to his father's room. He banged on the door with his fists, trying to make as much noise as possible.

BJ: Papa! Papa! Open up!

The door did indeed open to reveal a slightly surprised Bowser.

Bowser: Son, what's the matter? Is someone hurt?

BJ: No! There's something you gotta see! But call the Mario Gang first!

Bowser: Why? What's going on? Did Ludwig and Iggy find something in the book?

BJ: Way better than that! Hurry up!

With that, BJ turned around and ran back to the hallway that housed the kids' rooms, leaving his confused father to ponder the sudden change in his mood. Despite his confusion, Bowser picked up a large phone on his nightstand and dialed the number for Mushroom Castle. After a few seconds of hearing the dial tone, he heard someone pick up.

Toad: Hello?

Bowser: Hey Toad. It's me. Get your friends and come to my castle immediately.

Toad: Huh? How come? I thought we were meeting here.

Bowser: BJ says there's something we need to see. And it sounds really important so get here as quickly as you can. I'll wait for you near the entrance.

Toad: Okay. See you in a bit.

Bowser heard a click sound and hung up the phone. He headed out of his room and to his castle's front door, where he walked out and leaned against it, waiting. A few minutes went by with no sign of the Mario Gang. He impatiently tapped his foot, growing more and more irritated by the second. Just as he was about to storm to Mushroom Castle to give them a piece of his mind, he heard Italian-accented voices and turned his head to see the six people he was waiting for nearing the entrance.

Peach: Hello Bowser. What did you want to show us?

Bowser: Not me. My kids. Apparently, they discovered something but I wasn't told what. All I know is that you guys were requested to show up.

Luigi: Well let's not waste any time. Lead the way, big guy.

Bowser nodded and walked back inside the castle. He led the group up the stairs and towards Ludwig's room. Nearing it, they could hear the Koopalings having what sounded like a one-sided conversation with no one, as they were making statements that didn't seem to go together at all. Now very curious, they all entered the room and saw them looking at and talking to the Universal Monitor.

Bowser: Boys? What are you doing? What's going on here?

Larry: Just talking with somebody. But I think he wants to talk to YOU now.

Bowser was about to ask what his son meant but seeing Randy's wand hooked up to the Universal Monitor instantly put a halt to that thought. Almost out of instinct, he approached the machine and gasped when a new message appeared.

"Hi Dad."

Bowser: "Hi Dad"? Why is it... Wait a second. Randy?

"The one and only!"

Yoshi: This is impossible! Are you guys just messing with us or is Randy really talking through that thing?

Ludwig: It really is him! Somehow, he was able to transfer a small amount of excess spiritual energy from our bodies into his wand, and I successfully transferred it into my machine which has given him the ability to communicate with us.

"It's me, guys! Really! Here, I'll prove it! Thanks for giving me that Shroom Fry for lunch the other day. It was really good."

Luigi: Peach, what did you have the chefs cook for Randy when we met him?

Peach: ...Shroom Fry. Oh my goodness! It IS Randy!

"Told you so!"

Bowser: Son... I... I'm sorry...

"I know. But please don't blame yourself. I forgive you. All of you."

Bowser: You do?

"Of course. I can't stay mad at people I care about. Especially my old man."

Bowser: Hey, I'm not old!

"That's what they all say!"

Another round of laughter filled the room. Though he wasn't even physically there, Randy was still brining joy and happiness to his friends and family.

Junior: You know, we really miss you, bro.

Mario: We've been trying to find a way to bring you back to life.

"I miss you too. And I know you have, and I appreciate it. I don't think many people would try to do that."

Bowser: We're not just trying, son. We ARE going to bring you back. I don't care what we have to do or how long it takes, but we're not gonna stop until we find something.

"Well don't I feel special?"

Daisy: You are special, Randy. We're going to make sure that you get the life you deserve.

Morton: Once you're back with us and after the castle's fixed, we'll make sure to give you the time of your life.

"Will Yoshi give me another ride?"

Yoshi: You bet I will!

"Awesome! But maybe you should get back to translating that book."

Peach: Book? What book?

Bowser: Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I finally found a book that could help us, but it's in a language that hasn't been used in quite some time. Ludwig was translating it so Iggy could use his knowledge of magic to find a solution.

Ludwig: Randy is right. We should return to our work, Iggy.

Iggy: Okay. I guess we could talk to Randy again another time.

"Um, actually..."

Bowser: What's wrong, son?

"It's just...this is the only time we'll be able to talk like this."

Toad: What do you mean? Why?

"There was only a small amount of energy in my wand. Once that energy is used up, I won't be able to do this anymore."

Immediately after that message displayed itself, the screen flickered a few times and the words began to get a little fuzzy.

"Huh. Speak of the devil."

Roy: Bro, what's happening to you?!

"I'm running out of energy."

BJ: Well we can just give you more! All we have to do is grab your wand again, right?

"Yes, but I'm not taking any more from you."

Larry: What? Why not?

"I already took as much as I could without putting you eight at risk. If I take any more, you'll all start feeling weak, or worse."

Luigi: So this is the last time we'll get to talk to you?

"No. I have confidence you'll be able to give my body a new spirit. And when you do, I'll be forever in your debt."

The screen began to fill with static again. The words were still readable, but it was becoming obvious that Randy was fading away.

"Urgh... I think I'm almost out of energy."

Morton: Bro, please don't leave again! We need you!

"I'll always be with you. Remember what Ludwig said? I'll never go away completely."

Bowser: Randy, stay with us, please! I can't lose you AGAIN!

"I'm sorry, Dad. I can't stay. But please don't feel upset. As long as my brothers are around, I will be too."

Mario: You're a really great kid. You know that, don't you?

"Yes I do, Mario. You're not half bad yourself."

Iggy: Randy, don't go! We love you!

"I love you too. All of you. Oh, and Lemmy?"

Lemmy: Yeah?

"Thanks for learning to walk for me."

Lemmy: Anything for you, little brother.

"Goodbye, everybody."

With that, the Universal Monitor's screen flickered a few more times and then became full of static. Bowser grabbed the machine and violently shook it, his eyes already beginning to well up.

Bowser: No! Randy! Son, come back! Please, come back...

Nothing happened. Bowser started to sob yet again and rested his head against the top of the Universal Monitor. He wasn't the only one. Nearly everyone else in the room was either on the verge of tears or already had them trickling down their faces. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Randy was gone. And this time, everyone knew that if they didn't find an answer soon, they'd never see or talk to him again.

* * *

 **Now that's a final goodbye if I ever did hear one. ...Read one. Whatever, you get the point. Oh, and a quick heads up. This is gonna be the last really emotional chapter for awhile. I feel like I've been doing too much of that stuff so I'm going to switch it up a bit.**


	26. In The Meantime

**After losing Randy yet again, the Mario Gang and Koopas' determination to get him back has increased tenfold. While Ludwig finishes his work, the others need to find something to pass the time, despite the memories of the young boy. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 25: In The Meantime

It had been ten minutes since Randy's spirit left the Universal Monitor. Everyone except Bowser had calmed down but his head still rested on the machine. He wanted so badly to just burst into tears again but he knew that wouldn't do anything to help. Randy had asked him not to be upset and the least he could do was honor that request. Bowser took a few deep breaths to clear his mind and then faced the others.

Bowser: Okay, that tears it. Now we absolutely HAVE to get Randy back. If he's willing to do something like that to make us happy for even a little while, then we owe it to him to give him a full life.

Mario: Agreed. Have you found anything yet, Ludwig?

Ludwig: No, and I am almost done translating the book. There is less than a quarter of it left. If the remaining pages do not provide us with an answer, we will have to look for another source of information. You may stay if you wish, but I do not know how long it will take me to finish.

Daisy: I think it would be best if we didn't stay. Being around that machine won't make us feel any better. You should leave too, Ludwig.

Ludwig: I cannot. I need my computers to assist me in translating the book.

Iggy: Hey Ludwig? Would it be okay if I left too? I kinda don't wanna be in here anymore...

Ludwig: Absolutely, Iggy. I do not blame you. Go, take a break. I will come find you if I need you.

Iggy: Thanks, big bro.

Bowser: Okay. As for us, let's try to get our minds off this. Let us know when you're done or if you need any help with anything, Ludwig.

Ludwig nodded before returning to his work. Everybody else left the room, trying to come up with some way to pass the time that didn't involve doing something that reminded them of their lost friend, brother or son. Ultimately, they just decided indulge themselves to a large lunch seeing as how none of them had eaten since that morning. The castle's chefs gave funny and untrusting looks when they saw they'd be serving the people they were taught to hate, but didn't object to Bowser's orders to make them whatever they requested. Despite the meal taking almost a whole hour to consume due to the group's misery, there was still no word from Ludwig. So everyone had no choice but to do whatever activities they could find regardless if they reminded them of Randy. Iggy headed towards to back of the castle so he could go outside to the backyard and get some air, but stopped just outside the doors to the gym. He could hear angry grunts in what sounded like Lemmy's voice. Entering the room, he saw the small Koopaling stumbling and falling onto the ground.

Lemmy: Dang it!

Iggy: Lemmy, you okay? Since when do you come into the gym?

Lemmy: I thought it'd be the best place to practice walking.

Iggy: Yeah? How's that coming along?

Lemmy: A little better, I guess. I still can't go more than about ten steps without tripping, though.

Iggy: Want me to help?

Lemmy: How would that work? If I don't do it myself, how will my legs get stronger?

Iggy: Here, I'll show you.

Iggy pulled Lemmy up off the floor and stood him up. He straightened Lemmy's posture and positioned his legs in a slightly different way than Lemmy had been trying. He then backed up about twenty feet and held his arms out.

Iggy: Now come to your little brother!

Lemmy smirked and rolled his eyes before taking his first step. The he took another, and another, and another. He was very shocked when he noticed that he wasn't even coming close to tripping. He was still a little wobbly but never lost his balance. Soon, he made it to his brother and they playfully hugged each other.

Iggy: Great job, Lemmy! Keep practicing like that and you'll be able to run like a pro!

Lemmy was going to thank Iggy for the help, but he found himself chuckling instead.

Iggy: What's so funny?

Lemmy: This kind of reminds me of when you and I taught Randy to walk.

Iggy: Huh, yeah. It does. I sure had fun doing that.

Lemmy: Me too. Hey, do you think he wanted this?

Iggy: Wanted what?

Lemmy: To give up his life to help us. I mean, he knew that we didn't exactly do good things and yet he still saved us. Maybe he wanted to get away from the conflict between his friends and family, and that's why he did what he did?

Iggy: I don't know. I guess that's possible. Either way, he was the best brother anyone could ever ask for.

Lemmy: Without a doubt.

The two of them released their holds on each other. Iggy suggested that Lemmy get more practice walking, but Lemmy said he was content with his current progress and decided to go outside with him. The warm breeze felt nice as it grazed their scales. Meanwhile, in BJ's room, the young artist was staring at his paintbrush and easel. He was about to try something he never had before, and he was incredibly nervous.

BJ: Okay. I can do this. I just gotta focus.

He grabbed his brush and started painting. He was very careful to make every detail as accurate as he could. Brown eyes, short brown hair, flame-patterned clothes and most importantly, a big smile. BJ stood back and waited. He gasped as the picture of his brother began to move. It started to step off of the easel, causing BJ to cry out excitedly. Unfortunately, the excitement quickly turned into sheer disappointment and sadness when his painting collapsed into a puddle of smeared goop. He walked up to the mess and stared at it for a few moments before bursting into tears. Seconds later, his door opened and in walked Princess Peach. She was originally going to check on Ludwig's progress, but wanted to see what was wrong with BJ after hearing his crying.

Peach: What's the matter, Jr.?

BJ: I... I painted a picture of Randy, but when I tried to use my magic to bring it to life, it turned into this mess. I guess I'm just not strong enough to help. I'm useless!

Peach felt very sorry for BJ. She knew that children as young as him tend to handle losses of life very poorly, but something was different about the child in front of her. She walked up to BJ, knelt down so they were at around eye level and dried his tears with his bib.

BJ: Thanks, Mama. I mean, Peach.

Peach: If I WAS your Mama, I'd be very proud of you.

BJ: You would? Why?

Peach: Because you are handling this very well. I have dealt with many children who have lost someone close to them. Most of them were your age and even a few years older, and do you know how they reacted?

BJ: How?

Peach: By bawling their eyes out for days on end. They always locked themselves away, not wanting to see anybody. They became shells of their former selves, never doing the things that made them happy because they never wanted to forget their loved ones. But you? You're still a very young child, and you're actually trying to help out. Maybe you weren't successful, but the important thing is that you tried. And even though you've cried, it wasn't much more than the others, some of who are full grown adults. That makes you strong. I'm sure he would agree to that.

Peach lifted BJ's bib slightly and placed her hand on his heart.

Peach: Most importantly, your brother will always be with you, just as he said. Remember that his spirit lives on within you, and I'm sure he will protect you for the rest of your life.

BJ: Yeah. He will. I know it! He'll keep me safe! I'll never forget him or stop loving him! I can't stay sad when I know that!

Peach: That's the spirit! Good job, Jr.!

BJ: Thanks for helping me feel better. And by the way, it's BJ now.

Peach: Really? Why the sudden name change?

BJ: Well my adopted brother's real name is Junior, so it was kinda confusing.

Peach: Oh, is he the other Koopa with red hair and black eyes? I was wondering where he came from.

BJ: Yeah, that's him. He was sorta a replacement for Wendy, since she moved out.

Peach: I see. So do you want me to stay with you a little longer?

BJ: No, I'm okay now. Thanks again.

Peach: You're very welcome. I think you're going to make a fine Koopa King someday.

BJ's smile somehow grew even wider. He hugged Peach, feeling much, much better now that he knew that he could be strong if he put his mind to it. Peach was shocked at the sudden show of affection but returned the hug. A moment later, the two of them were walking down the hall where they parted ways. BJ started looking for his father, as there were a few things he'd been wondering and his father most likely had the best answers. He wasn't the only one. Larry, Morton and Junior had been talking and decided that they wanted to speak to Bowser as well. The four of them met in the downstairs hallway. They exchanged a few sentences and then continued the search for their father. Upon reaching the lounge, they saw him sitting on the couch, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Larry: King Dad?

Bowser: Hm? Oh, hi boys. You need something?

Junior: Not exactly. We were just wondering if you could tell us something about Randy.

Bowser: And what would that be?

Morton: What was he like? You know, before he disappeared?

Bowser: Well...he was always so cheerful and carefree. He very rarely cried and wasn't all that hard to take care of. Even as a baby, he always tried to make his brothers happy. If they got hurt or something happened that made them sad, he'd always do some goofy thing to cheer them up.

The four present Koopalings were about to ask for some examples, but before they could, their father began to chortle a little.

Bowser: Ya know, it's kind of funny.

BJ: What is, Papa?

Bowser: Something tells me that even if he hadn't gone missing, he still wouldn't have wanted to try to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. I have a feeling that he'd still be the same kindhearted and innocent boy he was. I remember how happy the others were to have a new little brother. It feels like only yesterday I brought him home from the hospital...

* * *

 **That's a pretty interesting thing to consider, isn't it? Do you guys think Randy would've helped his family if he never vanished from the castle? Also, incoming flashback!**


	27. The Flashback

**Yup. Just as the chapter name says. It's a flashback. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Flashback

June 10, 1994

Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig were in the lounge, watching television. Their father had stepped out, having been informed on a serious predicament his wife was currently in. She had been in the hospital for a few days and only a few hours ago, Bowser had gotten a call telling him to come and see her immediately. The four young Koopalings didn't mind. They knew their minions would take extra good care of them if they needed anything, as they had in the past. Roy let out a groan as he slid down the couch a little.

Roy: Why do why have to watch this garbage? There's a million things that are more fun to watch than documents!

Ludwig: Firstly, the word you are looking for is "documentaries." Second, we all agreed to take turns on what to watch and it is mine today. No one is forcing you to stay. You can leave anytime you want.

Roy: I know that! But I need something to take my mind off Queen Mom being in the hospital. If there's anything I know, it's that TV is good at taking your mind off things. But this stuff is just so boring! You're with me on this, right, Lemmy?

Lemmy: I don't know. I think it's kind of interesting.

Roy: Iggy?

Iggy: I'm always up for learning about stuff.

Roy: Ugh! How am I related to you guys?!

Lemmy: Because we have the same mom and dad.

Roy: Who asked you?!

Lemmy: Uh, you did, just now.

Roy: Er... Shut up before I pop your ball!

Lemmy simply rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the television. The documentary ended about half an hour later. Lemmy and Iggy began quizzing each other on what they watched to see who could remember more information. Ludwig had actually already known more or less everything the program was meant to teach, but he saw no harm in watching it. Roy, on the other hand, was trying as hard as he could to erase the last hour from his memory. He was considering banging his head against something to give himself amnesia, but that thought quickly fled when he and the others heard the sounds of the front doors opening and closing. Seconds later, the Koopa King himself stood at the entrance to the room, a very large grin on his face and his arms positioned in a very unusual way.

Bowser: Hi kids.

Iggy: Welcome back, King Dad! How's Queen Mom? Is she any better?

Bowser: Much better now that she finally delivered the present.

Ludwig: The...present? What exactly do you mean?

Bowser: Let me sit on the couch and I'll tell and show you.

The Koopalings complied and removed themselves from the sofa, allowing their father to sit on it, his bulky frame taking up almost all of it.

Bowser: As you four know, your mother was sent to the hospital because she was getting stomach cramps.

Roy: Yeah. You said that she ate some rotten food or something and she had to get her stomach pumped.

Bowser: Well, I lied. That's not why she was in pain. I could tell you why she was, but that'd spoil the surprise.

Lemmy: A surprise?! Oh boy! I love surprises! What is it?! What is it?!

Bowser: Not so loud. You'll wake him.

Ludwig: "Him"? Who is "him"?

Bowser: Someone I know you're gonna love to see. But first, I need to ask Iggy something. Do you like being the youngest member of the family?

Iggy: Well I don't hate it, but I have wondered what it would be like to have a little brother or sister.

Bowser let out a light laugh before leaning forward, allowing his children to see why his arms were in such an odd position. All four of them gasped when they saw the reason. There, cradled in their father's arms, fast asleep, was a newborn baby Koopa.

Bowser: Wonder no more.

Iggy: You... You mean I'm...

Bowser: Yes Iggy. You're a big brother. Would you like to hold him?

Iggy: Heck yes.

He held his arms out and Bowser handed the baby to him. He, Lemmy, Ludwig and Roy all stared in awe at their adorable new brother. Just then, the baby began to stir and seconds later, his eyelids lifted to reveal shiny black eyes. He stared upwards at his bespectacled brother.

Roy: Way to go. You woke him.

Iggy ignored him and continued to admire the fact that he had a little brother of his own. He refused to relinquish his astonished look.

Iggy: Hey there. Nice to meet you. I'm Iggy, your big brother.

The baby stared at Iggy for another moment, then smiled at him. Iggy smiled back.

Iggy: I think he likes me!

Lemmy: Hey, don't hog him. As long as he's awake, we may as well introduce ourselves.

Iggy happily obliged, turning slightly and letting his three older brothers gather around the baby. Said baby looked from one to the other, taking in their odd attributes.

Roy: Hey Little Guy. I'm Roy. I'm your big brother too.

Roy held his hand in front of the baby, like he wanted a handshake. The baby looked at the hand, extended his own arm and grabbed one of Roy's fingers. Roy faked a grunt and expression of pain.

Roy: That's quite a grip you got there.

Lemmy: My turn!

Roy wiggled his finger out of the grip of his new brother and let Lemmy take over. Lemmy rolled as close as he could get to the baby without risking scaring him.

Lemmy: Hi! My name's Lemmy! I'm one of your big brothers too!

The baby looked at Lemmy for a few seconds, a vaguely confused look on his face. He looked back at Iggy, then at Lemmy again.

Iggy: He must think we look alike.

Lemmy slowly reached his arm out and placed his hand on the top of his brother's head, where he gently ran his fingers through the rather small tuft of red hair. The baby giggled at the soft feeling as it tickled slightly. Everyone let out a collective "Awwww." at his cute babyish voice.

Ludwig: I think he has taken a liking to you, Lemmy.

Upon hearing Ludwig talk, the baby turned his attention to him.

Ludwig: It seems he wants my attention now.

Lemmy moved back so the baby could get a better look at Ludwig.

Ludwig: Greetings, brother. I am Ludwig. I am your oldest sibling.

The baby flashed Ludwig a large smile, then reached his hand out towards him. Getting the message, Ludwig took him from Iggy's arms. No sooner than that, the baby let out an unnaturally long and loud yawn for a newborn. Ludwig shifted the baby's position so that his head was on his shoulder. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes again. Ludwig handed the baby back to their father, who cradled him again and watched as he fell back into a deep sleep.

Lemmy: Gee, he sure is cute.

Roy: So, what's his name?

Bowser: Randy. Randy Koopa.

Iggy: Welcome to the family, Randy.

* * *

 **Well that was a nice little tale, wasn't it? Doubt it's gonna make anyone feel better but I think at this point, just about anything's possible.**


	28. Good News & Bad News

**Sorry for another wait. Got Writer's Block again and I've been pretty busy with working on the one year anniversary of my YouTube Channel. Anyways, the group finally finds a way to get Randy back, but the happiness is short-lived. Why? Well if you read the dang chapter, you'll find out! God... I love you, don't hate me. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Good News & Bad News

Bowser sighed in contentment as he finished his short story. The four youngest Koopalings were now sitting on the floor in front of their father. Due to his eyes being closed for the last few minutes, Bowser hadn't noticed that Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and the Mario Gang had joined them in the room. Opening his eyes, he saw that all of them had smiles on their faces, imagining or remembering that glorious day.

Larry: So that's how Randy was introduced to the family, huh?

Roy: Yeah. We haven't thought about that in a long time.

Lemmy: Probably because we lost memory of him.

Daisy: Really? You never mentioned that.

Bowser immediately became very confused. This was the first time he was hearing this. His looked at his fourth, third and second oldest sons, curious about what Lemmy had said.

Bowser: Wait, you completely forgot about him?

Iggy: Yes. Ludwig too. Until a few days ago when he mentioned the time he said his first word.

Bowser: Is that why you never brought him up after I gave up the search for him? Because you couldn't remember him?

Lemmy: Most likely. Other than the fact that we had another brother a year younger than Iggy, we didn't remember anything.

Luigi: How does something like THAT happen? How could four of you just suddenly forget about your little brother? And why didn't Bowser forget?

Roy: Beats us. Someone must've done something to us and just didn't think to do it to King Dad.

Bowser: Well that person is an idiot then. I don't know what they could've had against Randy seeing as how he was just a baby.

Iggy: Yeah, a baby. He was my baby brother. Man, I couldn't tell you guys how excited I was when I learned I was a big brother.

Lemmy: You didn't act that excited.

Iggy: I was mostly in shock at the time. But trust me, on the inside, I was going crazy.

Peach: That's nice. Although I do wonder how he became a human and what he looked like as a Koopa.

Bowser: Whoever erased my kids' memories probably turned him into a human too. That's really messed up. I swear, when I find who's responsible, I'll make them pay! What I really wanna know is where he was for eight whole years. But I can show you what he looked like before all that.

He reached into his shell, fumbled around for a moment and produced a framed picture of his children on the day Randy was born. He turned it around so that everyone could gather around and see it. They did so and stuck smiles on their faces again as they saw Randy being held by Iggy with Roy, Ludwig and Lemmy next to them.

Yoshi: Aw, he's cute.

Lemmy: That's what I said when he was introduced to us.

Junior: Hey... He kind of looks like me.

Toad: You're right, he does. A lot like you, actually.

BJ: Yeah. If I didn't know better, I'd think that WAS you, Junior.

Junior: King Dad, was I...a replacement for Randy? Did you only adopt me because I looked like him?

Bowser: No Junior, not at all! I adopted you because I thought you deserved a family more than the other Koopas. Though I will admit that when I first saw you in the orphanage, I actually thought you were Randy.

Junior: You did? You must've been pretty disappointed when you found out I wasn't...

Bowser: Well...maybe a little. But I still wanted you in the family, didn't I? And I can safely say that was one of the best decisions I've ever made. No matter what, I'll always love you as if you were my actual child.

Junior instantly perked up. He walked forward and hugged his father, who put the picture back in his shell and returned the hug. It was a nice change of pace to the others to see Bowser's loving father characteristics being displayed rather than his usual tyrannical acts of destruction. Little did they know they were being watched.

?: I did not know you had such a soft side, King Dad.

The group looked in the direction of the new voice and saw Ludwig on the staircase. He was holding the book in his hands and had a smug grin on his face.

Bowser: How long were you there?

Ludwig: Long enough. I did not want to interrupt your special moment with Junior. It was very touching, to be honest. But I am getting off track. I came down to inform you that I finally found a possible way to revive Randy.

Iggy: You did? Without my help?

Ludwig: Surprisingly, yes. The solution actually does not require a vast knowledge of magic. All the details were laid out in the book.

Toad: So what exactly did you find?

Ludwig walked down the rest of the stairs and into the lounge.

Ludwig: It was fascinating really. I am sure that I do not need to tell you that there are other planets besides our own that have life on them. And similarly, they also have great beings that look down upon certain parts of the world from the heavens above. Apparently, there is a sort of universal golden rule between these God-like people. The rule is that every single life bearing planet must have at least one magical item that has the power to do anything that is asked of it, no matter what it is. They are generally used in order to keep up with the needs of the populace, but there are rare occasions where they are temporarily given to a specific person so they can achieve their own personal goals, so long as they do not bring unnecessary harm to others.

Peach: That's all very interesting, Ludwig, but how does that relate to what we've been through?

Ludwig: Because that rule means that there is at least one object somewhere on the planet that has the power to provide Randy with another spirit. If we obtain it and use it, Randy will live again and we will be able to be with him again.

Larry: That's great! So now we just have to figure out what and where that thing is! Then we just explain what happened and they'll give to us!

Ludwig: Actually, I was able to obtain that information myself. As it turns out, some of you have already heard about the magical item and know where it is. In addition to that, the fact that King Dad is the one who needs it makes it one of the hardest, if not the hardest item we could try to get.

Mario: We've heard of it before? I've come across a lot of magic items in my time so you're gonna have to be a little more specific.

Bowser: Yeah. And why does me needing it make it so hard to get?

Ludwig: Because a long time ago, you actually obtained it and used it for your own selfish desires. Not only that, but you trapped the people tasked with guarding it.

Roy: Bro, we obviously have no idea what you're talking about. Will you just tell us before the year's over?

Ludwig: Well excuse me, little brother. I thought King Dad and Mario would be able to remember this particular item. Do both of you really not recall it?

Bowser crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Bowser: Uhhhhh, nope.

Mario: Me either.

Ludwig: Very well then. What we need is...the Star Rod.

Bowser's mouth immediately dropped open. Had it not been attached to his face, his jaw most likely would've fallen to the floor. Mario and Peach's eyes widened slightly but they didn't even come close to matching the shocked look on Bowser's face.

Bowser: The...Star Rod?

Ludwig: Yes. That is the only thing on the entire planet that possesses the power to regenerate Randy's spirit and revive him.

Peach: But that means we would have to ask the Star Spirits to let Bowser use it.

Mario: That'll be an easy conversation to have...

Morton: Wait, why exactly would the Star Rod be so hard for us to get?

Bowser: Weren't you listening to Ludwig? Some years ago, I stole it from Star Haven and used it to try to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. I lifted Peach's castle into the sky and I even imprisoned the seven Star Spirits in magical cards.

Lemmy: Really? That's so cool!

Everyone glared at him.

Lemmy: Uh, I mean, that'll definitely make things hard for us.

Yoshi: Nice save.

Bowser: He's right, though. The Star Spirits would never let me have it after what I did. Even if I explained everything, they wouldn't believe me. How am I gonna...

He stopped, took a deep breath and faced Mario.

Bowser: Mario, if you help me convince the Star Spirits to give me the Star Rod...I'll never set foot in the Mushroom Kingdom again. That goes for my sons too.

BJ: What?! But Papa-

Bowser: But nothing! It's what Randy would want.

Mario: If you're sure about this, then we'll still help you. But even if Peach and I are there, I can't guarantee that the Star Spirits will give you the Star Rod.

Bowser: I have to at least try. Besides, it wouldn't be too hard to get to Star Haven.

Junior: It wouldn't?

Peach: No. In order to get there, we would simply have to go to Shooting Star Summit and use a large beam of light to get to Star Road and eventually Star Haven. The problem is that in order for us to get to Star Road, the Star Sprits have to unanimously decide to open the way for all of us, including Bowser.

Daisy: Do you think they will?

Bowser: There's only one way to find out.

Ludwig: If I may make a suggestion, we should spend the rest of today preparing for any possible combat. Given how out of hand things became when King Dad took the Star Rod, I would not be surprised if the Star Spirits stepped up security since that incident.

Mario: You're right, we should. How about this? Bowser, you remember where the entrance to Shooting Star Summit is?

Bowser: Yeah, I think so. The northeastern corner of the kingdom, right?

Mario: Right. So today, we stock up on items, weapons and whatever else we may need and tomorrow morning, we meet by the gate to Shooting Star Summit.

Bowser: Sounds good to me.

Iggy: Hey King Dad? Can I suggest something too?

Bowser: Of course, Iggy. What is it?

Iggy: I think we should take your Clown Copter when we meet at the gate tomorrow.

Larry: Why should we do that?

Iggy: I'm pretty sure that the people of Toad Town wouldn't take too kindly to the royal Koopa family just strolling on through. I mean, we got quite a few nasty glares when we were rushing Randy to Mushroom Castle.

Bowser: Good idea, son. We'll do that then. Unless there are any more questions or suggestions, let's get started on those preparations.

Luigi: Okay. See you guys tomorrow morning.

The Mario Gang bid their farewells to the Koopas before turning around and heading for Koopa Castle's front door. The Koopalings also left the room and headed to either their own rooms or the armory section of the castle to find whatever weapons they were the most comfortable with. Bowser was confident that his raw strength was enough to protect him. So instead of going to find a weapon or healing item of some sort, he decided to retreat to his room. There, he laid down on his bed, thinking about the journey ahead. He took the picture of his kids out of his shell again and stared at it. He ran one finger over the baby being held in Iggy's arms.

Bowser: Randy... My baby boy... I never should've gotten you involved in this. Mario was right. Anyone would make a better father than me.

Bowser felt so tired. Everything over the past few days had been emotionally and mentally exhausting. After a rather long yawn, he closed his eyes and soon he was snoring away, the picture resting on his chest.

Bowser: (Randy, if you can hear me, wherever you are, just know that I'm sorry, son. I know you're inside your brothers but that's not good enough for me. I can't be content with you just being around in spirit. I need you here physically. You're my son and I love you. I can't let your sacrifice be in vain. You deserve to grow up and I'm gonna make sure you do. ...I hope...)

* * *

 **Raise your hand if you thought that was gonna be the solution. ...Oh, no one? Guess I'm better at this than I thought!**


	29. Happiest Father Asleep

**Sorry for ANOTHER wait. I had to rewrite this chapter five freaking times before I was satisfied with it! Also, I lied earlier. This is another emotional chapter. I was debating whether or not to write this part but apparently, people like emotional stuff so I might do that more often than I intended to. ALSO, this may be how long it takes for each chapter for awhile. School started up again and it's really been eating into my spare time. So my apologies in advance if you get fed up with waiting. It's just outta my control. This author's note is getting way too long so into Bowser's dream we go! I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Happiest Father Asleep

Bowser found himself standing on the top of a mountain, overlooking the entire Koopa Kingdom. Looking into the distance, he could see his castle as well as most of the towns that he ruled over. While the view was very nice, he couldn't figure out why he was there or where exactly "there" was. What he did know was that this seemingly random place felt oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shrugging, he started to make for the path the led down when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Bowser: Wait. I remember this place. I took Randy here a few weeks after he was born to show him the kingdom.

?: And I never thanked you for that.

Bowser nearly had a heart attack from hearing that sentence. It wasn't the words themselves that shocked him but rather the voice that spoke them.

Bowser: (Was that... No, it couldn't be.)

?: Yes it could.

Bowser slowly turned around. His eyes almost immediately filled with tears once more. However, unlike the previous few times, they were tears of joy. Standing in the middle of the mountaintop, smiling brightly at him, was Randy. Bowser's shocked facial expression turned into an unbelievably happy one. He darted forward before dropping onto his knees and pulling Randy into what must have been the world's tightest hug.

Bowser: Randy! You're alive!

Randy: Not exactly. You're dreaming, King Dad.

Bowser: Dreaming? That explains why I'm up here, but I don't care. Dreaming or not, I'm still really happy to see you.

Randy: Me too. I thought you could use a little cheering up. Besides, I wanted to tell you again that I accept your apology. That, and to say that no one could possibly be a better dad than you.

At this point, Bowser let his son go and looked at him in confusion.

Bowser: How did you know I said and thought that stuff? Your brothers weren't around.

Randy: King Dad, this is a dream. Things don't have to make sense.

Bowser: I guess not. Did you really mean that?

Randy: Mean what?

Bowser: What you said before. That you forgive me and you think I'm the best dad ever.

Randy: Of course I meant that. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Listen, King Dad. We both know you didn't dream me here just so you could confirm that stuff. There's a much more important reason as to why I'm here. Do you know what it is?

Bowser: I think so. Because of how upset I've been, right?

Randy: No. Well, maybe that has something to do with it. King Dad, you're hurting. I know you are. And the reason you're hurting is not just because I died, but also because you believe you're the sole cause of my death. That is how you feel, isn't it?

Bowser: Pretty much. How could I not believe that, though? It's true...

Randy: No it's not. I told you this before. None of this is your fault. It's mine. And before you try to deny that, let me explain. You claimed that you should've known that I wouldn't be able to go through with your plan. But really, I ask you, how could you have possibly known that? Because I was really nice to my brothers when they were just my friends? That doesn't prove anything. Plus, when you asked about my relationship with Mario and Luigi, I just said that I knew them. I never said I was friends with them. For all you knew, I could've hated their guts and wanted to dispose of them as much as you.

Bowser: I...guess that makes sense. I just assumed that because I'm your father, you'd help me with anything I asked.

Randy: And you had every right to think that. It's only natural to believe that your own kid won't want to go against you. Trust me, King Dad, when I told you I didn't want to help you and left you to fight Mario by yourself, it was eating me up on the inside.

Bowser: It was?

Randy: Yup. Refusing to help my own dad, that's not something I ever thought I'd do. Especially since I was separated from you for eight years. And because I didn't tell you how I felt, things got out of control and... Well you know the rest. So you see, King Dad? My death was my fault. Not yours, not my brothers' and not the Mario Gang's. Like I said when I was still alive, if I was honest with you, none of this would have happened.

Bowser: Whoa. When you put it that way... You're really good at logically explaining things, son.

Randy: Thank you. So are you feeling a little better now that you know all that?

Bowser: You know something? Yeah, I am. I mean, I'm still sad that you're gone but knowing what you told me makes me not as sad as I was before.

Randy: Glad to be of assistance. But there are a few more things I need to tell you, and they're really important.

Bowser: How important? What are they about?

Randy: The quest you're about to go on. I know that you're worried that the Star Spirits won't give you the Star Rod. I don't blame you. You did some pretty nasty stuff when you stole it. You need to understand there is a good chance that they won't give it to you.

Bowser: Son, please don't say-

Randy: I'm sure you don't want to hear that, particularly from me. But you know as well as I do that the possibility is there. That leads me to the other important thing. I want you to promise me two things.

Bowser: What two things?

Randy reached out and took his father's hand in both of his own. He looked directly into Bowser's eyes and smiled again.

Randy: One; that if you aren't given the Star Rod, you won't let my death change who you are. If, even after everything that's happened, you still want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, then go ahead and do it. I want you to be happy, King Dad. And if going back to the way you were before all this will make you happy, I'll support you every step of the way.

Bowser: You... You will?

Randy: Absolutely. And two; don't let yourself or the others take the blame for what happened to me. Peach's been saying that everyone played a part in it. But just like with you, it's not true. I don't want any of my friends or family to think they directly caused my death. Do you promise me those things?

Bowser could no longer hold his tears back. He closed his eyes and lowered his head as he nodded and the tears trickled down his face.

Bowser: Yes. I do, son. I promise that if things don't go well, I won't change or let anyone blame themselves for your death.

Randy: Aw, King Dad, please don't cry. I think you've done enough of that. How about this? Do you like me being in your dreams?

Bowser: More than you could possibly imagine.

Randy: Then I'll promise you something too. Should you fail in your quest, I promise that I will visit you in your dreams every single night. Then, even though I'll be dead, we can still spend time together. And since we'll be in your dreams, we can do whatever you want. Sound good?

Bowser dried his tears and put another grin on his face.

Bowser: Yeah. That sounds pretty good to me.

Randy: Great. Well, it's been a few hours in the real world so you should probably wake up now.

Bowser: Before I do, can you do something for me?

Randy: Sure. What is it?

Bowser: That whole "doing whatever we want" thing, does it apply to right now too?

Randy: I guess so. Why? Is there something you want to do real quick?

Bowser: Yeah. I want to recreate what took place here not too long after you were born. Do you think we can do that?

Randy: Of course we can. I'd be glad to. But it wouldn't make much sense to do it like this.

Bowser: Huh? What are you talking about?

Randy: If my memory serves me right, I wasn't an eight-year-old human boy when you took me up here. I was a four-week-old Koopa.

Bowser: Well, yeah, but what are we supposed to do about that?

Randy didn't answer him with words. Instead, he closed his eyes and concentrated on something. Before Bowser even had a chance to ask anything, Randy's body began to glow a bright white. Soon, all that was in front of Bowser was a large white orb that was too intense to look at directly. He shielded his eyes with his hand for a few seconds so that Randy could finish whatever he was doing. Eventually, the glow began to fade but Bowser didn't even get a chance to fully lower his hand before receiving another shock.

Randy: Dada!

Bowser's hand shot down and he looked at the spot where his son was standing. Or rather sitting, as of now. No longer was Randy a human approaching his double digits in age. He was now a baby Koopa, the same baby Koopa Bowser had been with on this mountaintop eight years ago. He raised his arms and grabbed at the air. Bowser bent down, picked up his now infant son and cradled him in his arms. Normally, he would question what in the world had just happened but seeing as how he was dreaming, he knew logic didn't really apply. Instead, he walked to the edge of the mountaintop and sat his son up in his arms so he could take in the view. He then recited the exact words he'd said that fateful day.

Bowser: See all this, Randy? You're officially a prince of everything you can see from here. And one day, when you're older, you'll help me rule over the entire Koopa Kingdom. Sound like fun?

Randy simply giggled and snuggled into his father's grasp before yawning. Remembering this, Bowser once again laid his son down in his arms. He smiled as he watched his son's eyes shutter.

Randy: Dada.

Bowser: My boy. My little Randy. I love you.

Randy nuzzled against his father's chest to show his affection before falling asleep. Bowser's smile only grew as he watched his son sleep, his chest rising and falling with a content look on his face. Bowser slowly rocked Randy back and forth and hummed quietly, relishing this perfect moment.

* * *

 **Whoa. Even when he's dead, Randy's still an awesome guy. Probably makes you want me to revive him even more, right? ...Right?**


	30. Preparing For Traveling

**Oh my goodness, the story's not dead! Hey everyone, long time no see! I cannot apologize enough for keeping you waiting for two freaking months! I nearly died from a horribly serious case of Writer's Block. However, the rest of the story should be very easy to write because I pretty much have everything else in the drafting phase. Here's to a Spring and Summer full of chapters! I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Preparing For Traveling

?: King Dad? King Dad? Wake up.

Bowser groggily shifted in his bed before opening his eyes. Rubbing them, he sat up, causing the picture of his kids to slide off of his chest and clatter to the floor. He turned to get down from his bed and pick it up only to be met with his second oldest son looking up at him.

Bowser: Lemmy? What are you doing in here? Did you need help preparing for tomorrow?

Lemmy: No. I've got a few of my Ball Bombs packed in my shell along with my wand. So I should be good if anyone attacks me or something. I just came to tell you that the chefs are almost done making dinner.

Bowser: Dinner? Already? Isn't it a little early for that?

Lemmy: Not really. It's almost six-thirty. You were sleeping for about five hours.

Bowser: I was? Dang. I didn't know being emotional could drain so much energy. Learn something new every day, I guess.

Bowser stood up and stretched, allowing some of his stiff bones to crack rather loudly. He picked up the picture of his children and stored it back in his shell. It was then that he realized Lemmy was missing something. Something he never expected to see him without.

Bowser: Hey, I just noticed. You're not on your ball. I could've sworn I heard that one of the guards gave it back to you.

Lemmy: You heard right. He did. But I'm not using it anymore.

Bowser: Really? Why not? I thought you loved that thing.

Lemmy: I did. You see, when I met Randy again, he told me how good I was at balancing. So to show him how much I love and miss him, I decided to learn how to walk. Remember what he said right before his spirit left Ludwig's machine?

Bowser: Oh, right. I was wondering what he meant by that. But how do you think Randy will see you doing this if he didn't go anywhere?

Lemmy smiled and put his hand on his heart.

Lemmy: Because I know that his spirit is watching from inside me and the others. It must be. How else would he have known how badly Morton wanted to talk to him again? It's weird, actually. Ever since he sent some of his energy into his wand, I've felt...different. More alive. It's like I can feel how happy and loving he was during the parts of his life he was with us and his friends. I think...that his spirit is trying to remind us that he'll always be with us by making me feel him inside me. And if he's willing to do that even though he's physically gone, the least I could do to honor him is get over my walking problems.

It was Bowser's turn to put on a large grin, and he did just that. He playfully ruffled his son's Mohawk, very proud of how grown up he was being about the situation.

Bowser: That's very nice of you, Lemmy. I'm sure that Randy is proud of you. I know I am. You really are a great big brother. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's get something to eat. And while we're at it, you can show me how good you've gotten as walking.

With that, Bowser and Lemmy left the large room and started making their way to the kitchen. While doing so, Bowser took a few glances at Lemmy, greatly impressed by how well he was getting around without his ball. There were still more than a few times when he staggered and had to grab onto something to keep himself from falling over, but in general, he was doing extremely well for someone who hadn't even gotten a full day of practice. As the two of them neared the kitchen, Bowser could smell the delicious scent of cooked meat, something he favored over just about any other food. Upon entering the kitchen, Bowser noticed the rest of his children already sitting at the table, discussing battle strategies and how effective certain weapons would be in battle. He took his seat at the head of the table.

Bowser: Hey boys.

Larry: Hello King Dad. It's good to see you awake.

Junior: We were starting to think you were gonna sleep through dinner.

Bowser: How did you all know I was asleep?

Morton: We could hear you snoring halfway down the hall. It was so loud, it was like your life depended on it! You must've been in a really deep sleep if you were snoring that loudly. But if you were in that deep a sleep, does that mean you were dreaming about something? Wait, do people only snore when they're dreaming? And does the dream affect the volume of the snoring? I don't know. Someone should test that. Ooh, maybe Ludwig should since he's probably the only one besides me who would care about finding out about that kinda stuff. Then again, maybe I should look it up myself before he does any experiments.

Iggy: ...Good to see you back to your old talkative self, Morton.

Roy: Good? What's good about it? Now we gotta deal with getting the Star Rod AND Sir Talks-A-Lot.

Ludwig: Roy, the reason Morton temporarily talked much less than normal is because he was upset about Randy. Would you prefer he stay sad for the rest of his life if it meant you would not have to hear him do what he is best known for?

Roy: If it means I don't have to listen to more words in a minute than I normally would in a year, then yes.

Iggy: Careful, Roy. I'd watch what you say to people from now on.

Roy: What? Why?

Iggy: Since Randy is inside you now, and is keeping you alive, you might not want to do anything that may upset him. Especially being mean to Morton about his talking. Didn't he pretty much own you last time he heard you do that?

Junior: No way. Randy owned Roy?

BJ: Yeah! You should've seen it! Roy just walked away after Randy yelled at him!

Ludwig: What? Roy, is this true?

Roy: Uh...yeah. But, you know, I thought King Dad would punish me if I hit a guest.

Lemmy: Yeah, right! You just didn't want to admit he was right about what he said!

By now, Roy's face had gone completely red. Though it was mostly from embarrassment, there was also quite a bit of fury there. As his family burst into laughter, he angrily slammed his fist onto the table, causing the whole thing to shake.

Roy: Shut up, guys! Just because his spirit is inside me, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna pound you guys into the dirt whenever I feel like it! So don't go thinking I've gone soft or anything! You're all still a bunch of punching bags in my eyes!

Ludwig: Temper, temper, Roy. I would cease the bullying if I were you. If Randy's spirit can control its energy, who is to say it will not just leave your body all together, therefore killing you?

Roy: Oh, please! He can't do that! ...Uh, Iggy, he can't, can he?

Iggy: I don't know. Maybe. Either way, I'm sure he wouldn't. He cares about you too much.

Bowser: Definitely. There's no way that Randy would ever let something like that happen to you, Roy. Not after he saved your life. But to answer one of Morton's questions, yes, I did have a dream. And Randy was actually in it. We had a pretty interesting conversation, and thanks to him, I don't feel as miserable as I did before.

Larry: What'd you two talk about?

Bowser: Actually, he did most of the talking. He went into a really in depth explanation about how none of us contributed to his death. That if he'd be honest with me about not wanting to fight Mario, then he wouldn't have died. But the really important part was when he made me make two promises.

Junior: Which were?

Bowser: First, I wouldn't let what happened change me. He said that he would support me no matter what I did as long as I was happy. Second, I wouldn't let anybody take the blame for his death. He insisted that it was his fault and his fault alone. I honestly didn't want to make those promises, but I knew I had to. I couldn't say no to him after all he'd been through. And even though he didn't specifically say it, I bet he wants you all to make those promises too.

Lemmy: Well, we certainly do, no questions asked. Right, guys?

The other seven Koopalings all nodded. No sooner than that, the Koopa servants began to bring food to the table. Just as Bowser suspected, his plate was full of Hot Drumsticks, his favorite meal by far. His children were pleased to see that they were also served their favorite foods, which usually only happened on very special occasions. Ludwig had Healthy Salad, Lemmy had Ink Pasta, Roy had Spit Roast, Iggy had Roast Horsetail, Junior had Shroom Steak, Morton had Spicy Soup, Larry had Fruity Punch and BJ had two Hot Dogs. Though they didn't say it, the chefs prepared the family's favorite meals in hopes of lifting their spirits after losing Randy. While the meal was happily consumed by the Koopa family, the lack of a certain boy's voice was still slightly depressing, though none of them really showed it. Meanwhile, in Mushroom Castle, another group of people had just finished dinner and were doing some final preparations for the journey in the morning.

Mario: So does everybody know what they want to bring with them? Luigi?

Luigi: I've got a whole bunch of power-ups packed away. That way, we'll get the upper hand if we're ever in a pinch.

Mario: Good. Peach and Daisy?

Daisy: We don't know much about weapons so we decided to bring what we know how to use best.

Peach: Correct. Frying pans.

Yoshi: Frying pans? You really think those will protect you?

Daisy: Have you forgotten about all those fighting tournaments we've been in?

Mario: Whatever works for you. How about you, Toad and Yoshi?

Toad: I couldn't really think of anything to bring that you guys don't already have, so I decided to improve some fighting moves I've been working on.

Yoshi: As for me, I'm bringing the best weapon I could ever use; my tongue.

Luigi: Your tongue?

Yoshi: Yeah. You guys know how many enemies I've beaten just by using my tongue and very powerful digestive system. I can handle anything!

Mario: Well, if anything, you've definitely got your enthusiasm. So now that we have everything we need, maybe we should spend the rest of the day practicing our moves. We'll need to be in top fighting condition tomorrow. Bowser and his kids are probably doing the same thing.

The others agreed and accompanied Mario to a room near the back of the castle used to train people for combat. For the next few hours, the six friends beat up training dummies and threw projectiles at targets to perfect their long range attacks. When the clock struck nine, they decided they had trained enough for the day and went to bed. They wanted to be as rested as possible in order to be effective in battle. However, some of the Koopalings were still in the gym in Koopa Castle. Iggy and BJ were practicing their magic. Iggy was trying to improving his levitation skills while BJ was firing paint from his brush at the targets. On the other side of the gym, Roy was assaulting a punching bag, his favorite way of working out. But their attention was suddenly drawn to the doors as they heard them open. There stood Bowser, who had been on his way to his room.

Bowser: Hey boys. Training hard, I see.

Roy: Well, we gotta be in tip top shape if we're gonna be battling stuff.

Bowser: I agree. So have you made any significant progress?

BJ: I hit a bunch of bull's-eyes!

Iggy: I levitated my heaviest object yet.

Roy: I beat my personal best for bench pressing. Were you gonna join us or something?

Bowser: No. I wanted to let you know that your brothers are all asleep and I was heading off to bed myself. I suggest you three do the same. We're meeting the Mario Gang pretty early tomorrow morning.

Iggy: Okay, I guess I can go to bed now. You two coming?

BJ: Sure. I'm getting a little tired, anyway.

Roy: Might as well. Can't pound enemies when sleepy.

The three brothers put away any equipment they were using and followed their father through the downstairs of the castle. After reaching the stairs, Roy, Iggy and BJ headed up while Bowser walked down another hall to his room. Iggy said a quick goodnight to his brothers before heading to his own room, where he saw Lemmy sound asleep in his bed. Before climbing into his own bed, Iggy took a quick glance at the top bunk. He had a strong urge to scale the ladder and check to see if there was anyone there, but he knew there would be no point. Instead, he let out a sad sigh, got into his own bed and removed his glasses. But before his eyes closed, his hand went over his heart.

Iggy: Goodnight, Randy. I love you, little bro.

That was all he could say before he succumbed to his fatigue. Oddly enough, the Koopas and the Mario Gang slept very soundly. Now that they knew Randy was still with them in spirit, they didn't have to emotionally exhaust themselves in order to fall asleep. The next ten hours felt like an eternity, but eventually, the morning sun began to peak over the horizon. As it did, a group of six heroes exited Mushroom Castle and started walking through the courtyard. But the sound of a propeller grabbed their attention, causing them to look up, then in front of the as a Clown Copter touched down. Out climbed nine Koopas.

Peach: Good morning, Bowser, Koopalings. You're early. We were supposed to meet by the gate to Shooting Star Summit.

Bowser: I know, but my kids said they wanted to make a quick stop here.

Luigi: What for?

Larry: Well, we were talking earlier and we wondering...

Daisy: Yes? Wondering what?

Morton: Can... Can we see him before we go?

Toad: Him? Who are you- Ohhh. Peach?

Peach: Of course. We will wait out here for you. Take as much time as you need.

The Koopalings silently thanked Peach with smiles before heading into the castle. As they made their way to the medical wing, some of them began to have second thoughts, but didn't want to hold the others back. Soon enough, they were standing outside the room that housed their brother. Ludwig was the one to muster up the courage to turn the knob and push the door open. His siblings followed him into the room and as they approached the cot and their lifeless brother, they could feel tears threatening to fall yet again. For awhile, they only stared at Randy, half expecting him to move or say something. After a few moments of complete silence and stillness, Junior stepped forward, noticing that the bed had not been remade after Bowser left it two days ago. Junior straightened Randy's body and then covered him with the blanket before stepping back.

Iggy: Why'd you do that, Junior?

Junior: I... I thought he'd be more comfortable like that.

Ludwig: That is very kind of you, Junior. I am sure he appreciates that.

BJ: We didn't even get to say goodbye to him...

Larry: I really thought we were all gonna grow up together.

Roy: We will, Larry. The Star Spirits are gonna give us the Star Rod even if I have to beat it outta them. There's no way they're gonna let him stay like this after all he's done and been through. I may not be the smartest guy, but I know that someone as good as him deserves a full life.

Lemmy: Aw, I didn't know you could care so much about someone, Roy.

Roy: Well, he did save my life, and he's my brother. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna get all mushy and lovey dovey about this so don't get used to it.

Morton: If you really care about him that much, are you gonna be nice, kind, caring, loving, polite to him when we get him back? Because pounding, beating, pummeling, thumping, thrashing him as much as you do to us would be a very bad, mean, cruel, evil, unkind way of-

Roy: The only thing I'm gonna pound, beat, pummel, thump and thrash is you if you don't shut it right now! ...Uh, I mean, could you be quiet for a minute, Morton?

Morton's eyes widened. Never in a million years would he have expected Roy to simply ask him to stop talking. The others were equally shocked, but decided not to question it. Nevertheless, Morton happily obliged with a nod of his head.

Morton: Okay.

Roy: Thanks. (Sorry, Little Guy. Force of habit.)

For the next few minutes, the Koopalings again just silently gazed at Randy's body, pale and motionless. Had they not known better, they would've assumed that he was just asleep with some sort of illness. The tension was broken when Ludwig reached his hand out and gently ran it through Randy's hair.

Ludwig: He looks so natural. Such a young child he was. I wish we were able to save him before. The fact that he willingly gave up his own life to save us alone proves he should be revived. I think the phrase "Why must the good die young?" fits perfectly into this predicament. We must do our absolute best to convince the Star Spirits to give King Dad the Star Rod. We failed our quest the first time, so we absolutely cannot mess up this second chance that we have been given.

?: Spoken like a true big brother.

The Koopalings turned around and saw Bowser standing in the doorway. He walked over to them, also wanting to spend some time with his lost son.

Larry: So you came to join us, King Dad?

Bowser: Yeah. I thought I might as well. And I'm glad I did, because now I know just how much Randy means to you all. I heard pretty much everything you said.

Iggy: How can't we say that stuff after all he did for us? There's literally nothing we can say about him that isn't good.

Bowser: Ain't that the truth? Boys, would you mind giving me a minute with him?

Lemmy: Not at all. Come on, guys. Let's go wait outside.

Junior: See you soon, Randy.

Within about ten seconds, Bowser was left alone with Randy. At first, he mimicked his sons' actions and just kept his eyes on his dead son without moving. But he knew he was wasting time and opted to kneel down to what would be Randy's eye level in the bed and lean closer to him.

Bowser: Don't worry, Randy. You'll be back with us soon. I promise.

He stroked his son's face a few times before standing up and heading towards the door. As he closed it, he knew this was the start of his most important adventure yet. After decades of tormenting others and unwillingly helping his enemies, Bowser was, for once, determined to do something good for everyone by reviving Randy. It was obvious that the task was monumental, whether he would have to fight or not, but he was going to get to Star Haven no matter what. As for getting the Star Rod, that was something he could only hope for.

* * *

 **Well, that wasn't as long as I though it was gonna be, but it was very touching if I do say so myself. Again, so, so, SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! I swear that the rest of the chapters will take far less time! Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**


	31. An Epic Beginning

**Well, it's time to start the quest to get the Star Rod. This'll most likely be the hardest thing that Bowser's had to do. Why? You'll see. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 30: An Epic Beginning

The road to Shooting Star Summit had become quite an eyesore. After Bowser's stealing of the Star Rod, Peach had decided that it would be best if the road was closed. The stone path was covered in large cracks and many bits were chipped off. The bridge was missing many stones and looked as if simply stepping on it would make it give way. A building that had previously housed residents named Merluvlee and Merlow was partially collapsed, giving off a ghost town vibe. In addition, most of the path was very overgrown with vines, weeds and small trees. However, the Mario Gang and Koopas' view of all this scenery was currently blocked by a large gate that Peach had hired some construction Toads to install to prevent further incidents. The gate stood nearly ten feet tall, was made of several inch thick steel plates and had a large lock on it.

Peach: Oh, how silly of me! I forgot that I had this gate installed. I'll have to return to the castle to find the key.

Bowser: We don't have time for that! Here, stand back. I'll bust it down!

Larry: Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for that, King Dad! Allow me.

Larry walked up to the gate and took hold of the lock. He examined it up and down, mentally listing every last detail. Everyone looked on in both interest and confusion, not exactly sure why Larry prevented what seemed like a very time-saving method of opening the gate. After a moment, Larry's mouth curved into a proud smile.

Larry: Rustoro brand. Model AU604. Piece of cake.

He inserted the claw of his pointer finger into keyhole and began moving and twisting it around. Seconds later, a series of clicks were heard and then the lock popped open and fell to the ground. Larry pushed the gate open and turned to face the others.

Larry: There you go. One open gate, no key or destruction necessary.

Ludwig: That was impressive, Larry. Where did you learn to do that?

Larry: You didn't really think my sneaky skills stopped at spying, did you? I do other things besides grow plants, you know.

Daisy: Well, I suppose that's a good thing. At the very least, we never have to worry about being locked in a dungeon or something. Shall we keep going?

Everyone else nodded in agreement and headed through the now open gate. Their mouths all hung agape when they saw what terrible condition the road was in.

Roy: Wow. This place is a dump.

Mario: You can say that again. Look at Merluvlee's house! No wonder she moved to Flipside!

Iggy: Forget the house. Look at the bridge.

Everyone did just that. It didn't take long for them to become uneasy about having to cross it. Junior walked up the edge of the rock face and looked over the side. He almost instantly backed away, fear clearly evident on his face.

Lemmy: How far down is it?

Junior: I don't know... I...couldn't see the bottom...

Luigi: Peach, is that bridge, you know, safe?

Peach: I can't say. I haven't been down this road in years.

Bowser: ...I'll go first.

Mario: What?

Bowser: I think it's pretty obvious that I'm a lot heavier than all of you. If that bridge can hold my weight, it'll definitely be able to hold you guys.

Peach: Alright, Bowser. If you're sure. Just please be careful.

Bowser stepped forward, also deciding to look over the edge of the cliff. He, too, could not see the bottom, and he mentally gulped. However, he was not going to let some stupid bridge keep him from reviving his son. Taking his first step onto the bridge, he could already feel how loose some of the stones were, but the bridge's condition didn't seem to worsen. That is, until he made it halfway across. Suddenly, a series of loud rumbles came from the bridge and not long after, cracks rapidly began to appear and stones started tumbling off. Bowser barely had any time to react before one of legs was dangling over the edge. He could hear the cries of his kids and temporary allies as they witnessed him nearly falling to his death. With one great push of his other leg, Bowser leapt over to the other side just as a majority of the bridge broke loose and tumbled into the black abyss. It took nearly ten seconds for the stones' impact on the ground to be heard. All the remained of the bridge was two small pieces that were embedded in the cliff sides.

BJ: Papa, are you okay?!

Bowser: *pant, pant* Yeah, I'm fine. That was way too close for comfort. Well, I guess that answers Luigi's question. That bridge was definitely NOT safe.

Ludwig: As glad as I am that King Dad is uninjured, we now have a new problem on our hands. Just how are we supposed to get across the chasm?

Morton: Maybe we could jump, leap, bound, hop, vault across?

Luigi: I'm pretty sure even I couldn't clear that gap. If only there was some way we could float across or something.

Lemmy: That's it! Iggy, your magic!

Iggy: What about my magic?

Lemmy: You've been practicing levitation, right? So just use that spell to send us over!

Peach: Iggy, could you do that?

Iggy: Well...maybe. I've never tried levitating a person before, but I don't think it'd be that hard. But let me do it to myself first.

Larry: Why?

Iggy: If the spell fails, I'd rather send myself plummeting down there than one of you.

Bowser: Son, are you sure? I don't want any more of my kids...you know...

Iggy: Yes, I'm sure.

Roy: You're crazy, bro. But brave, I'll give you that.

Iggy: Why, Roy, was that a compliment?

Roy: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Will you just wave your stupid wand already?

Iggy approached and stood on the remaining part of the bridge on his side of the fissure. He took out his wand, took a deep breath and cleared his mind of everything except thoughts of levitating himself over to the other side. He waved his wand over himself and a light green glow surrounded him. Then, to everyone's amazement including his own, he began to lift off the ground. Not wanting to take any chances, he aimed his wand at his father and he flung himself over to him. His landing was a little rough but that didn't change the fact that his attempt was a successful one.

Junior: Way to go, Iggy! You did it!

Iggy: Yeah. I guess I did! Now to get the rest of you over here. Just make sure to stay still.

For the next few minutes, Iggy carefully levitated the Mario Gang and his brothers over the chasm. But unlike with his first attempt, he had them land on the other remaining portion of the bridge. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to notice that with each person, said bridge portion was slowly detaching itself from the rock face. Ludwig was the last one to be brought over.

Ludwig: Well, Iggy, as someone who enjoys evaluating others, I can safely conclude that your abilities in magic are extraordinary.

Bowser: I second that. You should definitely think about making magic your primary combat style. I don't think you'd ever lose.

Yoshi: They're right, you know. You're awesome at using magic!

Iggy: Aw, guys, you're gonna make me blush...

Peach: There will be plenty of time for that later. For now, let us continue to the top of Shooting Star Summit.

Most of the group started to continue down the road when another rumble sounded. It was then that a good amount of the remnants of the bridge on their side broke free of the rock. And unfortunately, Ludwig was still standing on it. His cry of shock is what caused everyone else to turn back around. They hardly even registered what was happening before the stub of stones and Ludwig went plummeting into the ravine, the Koopaling's scream echoing throughout.

Bowser: LUDWIG! NO!

Bowser ran to the edge of the cliff and peered over, his other seven kids right behind him. They didn't see or hear anything. Their eyes filled with tears for what felt like the hundredth time and their heads lowered.

Bowser: No... Not again...

Roy: All those times I said I didn't want to deal with his smarty-pants stuff anymore, I didn't mean it like this.

Larry: I guess this means you're the oldest now, Lemmy.

Lemmy: But I don't wanna be the oldest... I liked being a little brother...

BJ: I was gonna ask him to be second in command when I became king...

Bowser felt a hand grab his. Turning his head, he saw Peach. She was matching his very upset look, surprisingly emotional about witnessing someone she had considered an enemy falling to his death.

Peach: Bowser, Koopalings, I know the situation looks grim, but there is hope of getting Ludwig back.

Iggy: How?

Peach: Our quest it to get the Star Rod in order to revive Randy, correct? I'm sure that if the Star Spirits let us use it, they will also allow us to bring back Ludwig as well.

Bowser: You really think that? Ludwig didn't exactly do the kind of stuff Randy did.

Peach: Yes, I do. Perhaps they will allow Randy to make a wish in addition to yours. I have no doubt whatsoever that he would gladly wish for Ludwig's revival.

Bowser couldn't help but smile faintly.

Bowser: Yeah. He would do that.

Peach: How about we start heading up the mountain? Staying here won't do us any good.

Bowser: Okay. Boys?

Morton: Right behind you, King Dad.

The group of now only fourteen people once again began to continue down the path. However, another strange noise caught the attention of Junior. At first, he thought he was hearing things but the noise growing slightly louder dismissed that thought.

Junior: Guys, wait! Do you hear that?

Everybody stopped in their tracks and listened closely. They too heard the odd noise and confirmed that it was grunting in a fairly deep voice. Bowser was thinking to himself that it was impossible but he turned around anyway, the others following suit shortly after. And they were glad they did, because not long after, Ludwig himself rose up over the edge of the cliff face, kicking his legs as fast as he could to gain height. He was only on the ground for about three seconds before being nearly steamrolled by his brothers and father.

Larry: Ludwig! You're okay!

Morton: We thought you went splat down there!

Roy: I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to see you, bro.

Ludwig: I am very happy to see you all as well.

Bowser: Son, I was so worried that I'd lost you too. How in the world did you manage to survive that fall?

Ludwig: Right before I hit the ground, I used my Flutter Jump to slow my descent. Then I used it to basically float back up here. As you can imagine, it was not easy as it takes a lot of effort to continuously gain height with a Flutter Jump.

Yoshi: You bet it does. Even I have trouble gaining height sometimes and my species was pretty much born to Flutter Jump!

Ludwig: Yes, I am aware. But the strangest thing happened. When I was about halfway to the top, I felt like I couldn't go on and I was beginning to think about giving up and accepting my fate at the bottom of that abyss. But as soon as those thoughts crossed my mind, I was hit with a sudden burst of energy.

Daisy: What do you mean?

Ludwig: I cannot fully explain it as I do not understand it. I just felt like I had the power to float to the heavens and beyond. Not only that, but I did not tire at all from it. It is only logical that one would become exhausted from doing something like that, but I feel fine. I really cannot understand...how I...

Ludwig trailed off, noticing that everybody was looking at him as if he had two heads. He quickly decided to address that topic.

Ludwig: Um, may I ask why you are all staring at me?

BJ: Ludwig, you're...glowing.

Ludwig: Oh, uh, thank you?

Toad: No, Ludwig, you're really glowing!

The eldest Koopaling looked at his hands and gasped. His body was indeed emitting a faint white aura. However, the aura faded as quickly as it had seemingly arrived, but not without leaving Ludwig with a warm feeling coursing through himself.

Luigi: Sooooo...anybody know what that was?

Lemmy: Maybe it was a side effect of the levitation spell?

Iggy: No. If that were the case, then it would've appeared right after I cancelled the spell. And it would've been green, not white.

Roy: Wow. You guys are really dumb.

Junior: What?

Roy: It's so obvious. Ludwig felt a burst of energy when his life was in danger. When his LIFE was in danger. And the glow was white. Now, what else was glowing white the other day?

The group remained silent for a moment. They were trying to replay the events that followed Randy's death in their minds. The Mario Gang came up with nothing and neither did Bowser. Roy's brothers were stumped for awhile as well, but then Larry's eyes widened.

Larry: ...Randy's wand...

Roy: Bingo.

Ludwig: You really think it was Randy's spirit that gave me strength?

Roy: I don't think it could've been anything else. He saved you once before so I don't see why he wouldn't do it again. That glow was probably him answering your confusion about why you don't feel tired.

Iggy: Whoa. That...actually makes sense. I guess you're smarter than we give you credit for, Roy.

Roy's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. He grabbed Iggy by his hair and yanked his face within inches of his.

Roy: Are you saying you think I'm stupid?

Iggy: N-N-No! Nothing like that! You're super smart all the time! I just meant that you were being even smarter than Ludwig or me, which is really impressive since I study magic a lot and Ludwig knows about tons of things!

Roy scoffed and released his brother.

Roy: That's what I thought. Can we please get a move on? All this emotional stuff is making me sick.

Bowser: He's right. We've wasted enough time on this overgrown mess of a path. Let's get to climbing that mountain.

Fortunately, the ascending of Shooting Star Summit was uneventful, save for the few times Yoshi, Lemmy and BJ's feet got tangled in vines. As they neared the top, Bowser began to feel incredibly nervous and it wasn't long after that before he stopped walking. Of course, the others wanted to make sure he was alright and stopped as well.

Mario: Are you okay, Bowser?

Bowser: Not really. What if the Star Spirits think I'm trying to steal the Star Rod again? I bet that the second they see me, they'll blast me into the next dimension or something. Maybe me and my kids should just stay down here.

Peach: I don't think that would be a good idea. We're going to have to mention that Randy was your son, Bowser. I really think it would be best if you were the one to explain what happened to him, especially since you witnessed things none of us did.

Bowser: I know, but...what if they think I'm making it up and tricked you guys into helping me? Or that I hypnotized you or that I'm forcing you to do this?

Ludwig: King Dad, I think you may be jumping the gun a little.

Daisy: He's right, but I have an idea on how we can avoid any serious trouble.

Junior: What is it?

Daisy: My friends and I will go up first and talk to the Star Spirits. We give a very brief explanation about why we're here. Then you come up and tell them that you mean no harm and explain what happened to cause you to come here. How does that sound?

Bowser: I guess that works. Kids, you okay with that?

Morton: If it means we won't get blasted into another dimension like you said because that would really bad since there's a good chance we wouldn't be able to get back home unless there's another Star Rod thing in that dimension and then there's the fact that the other dimension might not have oxygen so-

Lemmy: Morton, you're not helping! A simple "Yes" would've been fine.

Iggy: You really expected Morton, of all people, to just say "Yes"?

Lemmy: Good point.

Morton: I'm standing right here, guys...

Peach: Ahem! So we're all in agreement then? The six of us will go up first and then signal for Bowser to come up when the time is right?

Bowser: Yes, we're all fine with that.

With the plan established, the Mario Gang walked up the last bit of Shooting Star Summit. Upon reaching the top, they saw the large symbol on the ground that, when activated, would lead to Star Road. Although it wasn't anywhere near as overgrown as the rest of the path, it still wasn't exactly pretty to look at. Knowing that the scenery wasn't the reason they came here, Mario stepped forward.

Mario: Hello? Star Spirits? It's me, Mario! Are you there?

Unaware to Mario and his friends, Bowser was poking his head up from over the side of the mountain, giving him a slightly obscured view of what was going on. His nervousness increased a thousand fold as the shapes of seven stars began to fade into view.

* * *

 **Oooooooh, the drama's about to happen! I can't wait to type the next part. Also, I'm sorry for not really keeping my word about getting chapters out faster, but school is over and my hours have dramatically shifted. So I should be able to get AT LEAST one chapter up every week and a half or so. See ya next time!**


	32. Second Hardest Conversation Ever

**So my job ONCE AGAIN changed my hours and left me with no time to write. So please forget what I said last time. Regardless, I swear that this story will be finished by the end of its anniversary (September)! I don't care what I have to do! I WILL upload chapters as quickly as I used to! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SWEAR IT! ...Sorry. So, uh, let's listen in on the Star Spirits conversation with Bowser, shall we? I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Second Hardest Conversation Ever

Misstar: Why, Mario! Well, this is a pleasant surprise!

Muskular: It has been far too long! Have you been well?

Mario: For the most part, yes. Sorry to bother you on such short notice, but something terrible happened and we need your help.

Skolar: "We"? Oh, you have brought your friends with you. Hello, Peach. It is nice to see you.

Peach: Likewise. I trust Star Haven is in order?

Kalmar: Indeed it is. We have made sure that every Star Kid has nothing but happy and peaceful times.

Peach: Well, that's nice to know. Allow me to introduce everyone. This is-

Eldstar: Luigi, Toad, Daisy and Yoshi.

Yoshi: You know us? Have we met before?

Mamar: No, but you forget we watch over the Mushroom Kingdom. There is very little about it and its residents that we do not know.

Luigi: So you know why we're here then?

Klevar: Yes. You are here for help in rebuilding Toad Town after Bowser's latest attack.

Daisy: Actually, that's not it.

Skolar: It…is not? But you said something terrible happened. Does it not upset you that part of the city was destroyed?

Toad: Of course it does! But we've rebuilt it before and we could do again without help. However, you were right about Bowser being involved.

Muskular: How so? If it was not Bowser's destruction of Toad Town that caused you to come here, what was the horrible event that took place?

Mario: We brought some people who can explain it to you, but before we bring them up, you have to promise that you'll hear them out before you do anything drastic.

Mamar: Really? Why would we do anything like that?

Peach: Because given past events, your first instinct would most likely be to attack these people. Please, Star Spirits, promise that you won't take action until they've spoken.

The seven Star Sprits all exchanged glances. Never had they been asked to do such a thing. Being more or less the Gods of the Mushroom Kingdom, them making promises to mortals wasn't something they ever would've thought they'd do. However, seeing as how these particular people had saved hundreds, possibly thousands of lives including theirs, they decided to agree to what was asked of them.

Klevar: Very well. You have our word that we will not harm these people in any way.

Mario nodded out his thanks, turned around and walked back down the mountain a little. His voice could be heard saying that whoever was down there could come up now. Seconds later, Mario reappeared followed by the absolute last person the Star Spirits were expecting to see.

Star Spirits: BOWSER?!

Bowser: H-Hi… I-

Misstar: You have got some serious nerve coming here! If you are here to apologize for what happened years ago, do not bother! What you did was unforgivable!

Bowser: I know, but I'm not here to-

Eldstar: Or perhaps you want to steal the Star Rod again? Well, good luck! We have made it impossible to get to Star Haven without being granted access by us! Now, be off with you and let whoever Mario and friends are helping come up!

Bowser: But…I AM the one they're helping.

The mountaintop fell silent after that. The Star Spirits were sure that they had not heard Bowser correctly. Nearly a whole minute passed before someone spoke again.

Yoshi: Um, are you guys okay?

Kalmar: That depends. Is what Bowser said true? Did the six of you really bring him here to see us?

Daisy: Yes, we did. The horrible event that took place affected him more than anyone else.

Bowser: She's right, it did. Please, Star Spirits. I swear on my shell that I'm not here to cause any trouble. I know you don't trust me, but believe me, if I wanted to steal the Star Rod again, this is the last thing I would try. Just let me explain what happened and if you don't believe me, I'll leave without another word.

The seven Star Spirits all looked at each other again. Their better judgment was telling them to instantly kick Bowser off the mountain and send him back to his castle. But the look on the Koopa King's face did look genuine and they did have enough knowledge and power to easily send him packing if he tried anything.

Eldstar: Alright, Bowser. We will listen to what you have to say, but only because we promised Mario and Peach we would. Why is it that you have come here?

Bowser: Actually, before I tell you anything, I brought some more people with me. Boys, come on up! They're gonna listen to us!

The Star Spirits didn't even have the chance to ask who Bowser was talking to before getting another surprise in the form of eight Koopa children joining the already large group of people.

Klevar: And who are these youngsters?

Bowser: My kids. I told them to wait down there just in case things got ugly. I didn't want to risk any of them getting hurt.

Muskular: That is an unusually kind thing for you to do. Honestly, we are more surprised that you even have children, Bowser. You never struck us as the fatherly type.

Bowser: Well, you'd be surprised what goes on in the Koopa Kingdom. This is Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Junior, Morton, Larry and BJ.

Ludwig: Afternoon.

Lemmy: Hi.

Roy: S'up?

Iggy: Hello.

Junior: Hey.

Morton: Howdy.

Larry: Hiya.

BJ: Uh…greetings?

Mamar: Yes, hello to you eight as well. So now that everyone is here, will you kindly tell us what the terrible thing that occurred was?

Bowser: Okay. I don't wanna go into too much detail because it's…really hard to talk about, but I'll tell you what I can. You see, eight years ago, one of my sons disappeared and only a few days ago did he find his way back.

Skolar: Really? By himself? That is quite the accomplishment. Which one of you had to go through such a horrific ordeal?

Larry: It wasn't any of us. It was our brother.

Misstar: Your brother? You mean there are even more of you?

Junior: Yeah. We have one more brother named Randy. Well, sort of.

Kalmar: What do you mean "sort of"? How can you only sort of have a brother?

Bowser: I'll fill that one. Two days ago, part of my castle collapsed and I nearly lost most of my sons. But Randy came up with a crazy idea to save them and it worked, but it came with some…consequences.

Klevar: Consequences? Like?

Bowser: Well, let me put it this way. Earlier this week, I had nine sons. Now I only have eight.

Muskular: NOW you only have eight? That does not make sense. How could not have a son anymore unless- Wait. Bowser, did… did your son…

Bowser didn't give a verbal answer, but him lowering his head and closing his eyes was more than enough to give Muskular his answer. In addition to that, the Koopalings also averted their gazes while looking fairly upset. The nail in the coffin was the nodding of Bowser's head. To the Mario Gang's surprise, the Star Spirits seemed to not only believe him, but almost matched the Koopas' upset looks.

Kalmar: Mario, Peach, is this true? Did Bowser's son really…pass away?

Peach: Yes, it's true. We were unable to save him.

Misstar: Oh dear… How dreadful. How old was he?

Bowser: Eight.

Mamar: Eight? Oh, the poor thing. Our condolences.

Bowser: Thanks. That's why I came here. I just can't let Randy stay like that after all he's been through. I mean, he spent eight years wandering around who knows where and when he found his way back and realized we were his family, I bet there are no words for how happy he must've felt. And then not even a full day later, he… he just-

Daisy: Easy, Bowser. Don't force yourself to say something you don't want to.

Eldstar: Indeed. That is never a good thing to do. But what did you mean when you said you cannot let him stay like that? And what exactly do you want us to do about it?

Bowser: I meant exactly what I said. I want to revive him. And before you say how crazy that is, I'm aware. But I know for a fact that he didn't deserve to die given how he spent most of his life lost, confused and without a family. So we looked into things to try to find a way to bring him back to life and after searching every potential place for answers, we realized there was only one. So I'm gonna ask the hardest question I've ever had to ask. Star Spirits, I don't I don't deserve this in the slightest, but…may I use the Star Rod to revive my son?

The mountaintop was once again consumed by silence. It almost felt like the natural order of the universe was about to fall apart. Bowser, the Koopa who had spent his entire life doing nothing but causing trouble, really did care about someone and was willing to risk his own safety to help him. The Star Spirits were actually feeling sympathetic for him and, despite past problems, knew that nothing warranted the death of someone that young.

Skolar: Bowser, we believe every word you've said. And maybe, just maybe, you in fact DO deserve to be loaned the Star Rod.

Bowser: Really?! You'll let me use it?!

Mamar: Hold on just a moment! Unfortunately, we cannot just give it to you right here and now. We have set up a magical barrier around Star Haven that makes it so the Star Rod cannot be taken from it unless it is used to wish the barrier away, which we have sworn not to do. And as we stated before, you cannot get there unless being granted access by us.

Roy: So just grant us or whatever right now! How hard could that be?

Klevar: It is not that simple, child. You have to pass the trials set up by us in order to be given the power to ascend into Star Haven.

Luigi: Trials? What kind of trials?

Eldstar: We cannot give you too many details, but we can tell you this. You will all be split into groups and each group will have to traverse through a certain area to get to the final challenge, let us say. Do you accept the risks and wish to attempt our trials?

Bowser: I came here for one reason and one reason only; to get the Star Rod to revive my son. And I'll be darned if I'm gonna let some challenge thing stop me. You can count me in! Mario?

Mario: Me too. I may not be part of Randy's family but that doesn't matter. He's easily the nicest person I've ever met. I said I'd help get him back and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Guys?

Peach: I'll always stand by you, Mario.

Luigi: Me too, bro.

Yoshi: I'm in.

Toad: So am I.

Daisy: I am too.

Bowser: Boys?

Iggy: Like you even have to ask! We got this far and we're not giving up after everything Randy did for us! Right, guys?

Koopalings: Yeah!

Muskular: Well, it looks like it is a unanimous decision then. Now, without further ado, let us commence with your tests.

The Star Spirits all began to glow a deep golden yellow. Almost immediately afterwards, the entire ground started glowing the same color. The light slowly rose up, swirling around the group and nearly consuming them in mere seconds. Even Roy's sunglasses weren't enough to block the painstakingly bright light. Just as it seemed like going blind was a guarantee, everything flashed a bright white and became silent.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was very dialogue heavy, but that seemed fitting for what was going on. And for anyone wondering about the stuff I didn't mention, well, just look at the chapter's title again. That should give you a hint about what's gonna happen down the road.**


	33. Basement Blunders

**Happy Anniversary! (I do anniversaries by months instead of exact days. I know. I'm a weird person.) Enjoy the first of the trials! I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Basement Blunders

?: Hey! Come on, you two lazy Koopas! Get up!

Larry and Roy slowly came to, rubbing their heads to try to ease the pain of the throbbing headaches they were experiencing. Looking around, they saw they were in what appeared to be a basement as there was nothing but stone walls, wooden supports, a wooden staircase and an old door around them. The last thing they saw as they were taking in their surroundings was a green Yoshi offering his hands to help them up. Larry took the offer, but Roy got to his feet himself.

Yoshi: Are you guys okay?

Larry: I'm alright. Roy?

Roy: Yeah, I'm good. Where are we? And what happened to everyone else?

Larry: Well, the Star Spirts said we were gonna be split into groups for our trials so I guess we're a group.

Roy: Great! Of all the people I could've been paired with!

Larry: What?

Roy: I could be with King Dad or Mario or at least Ludwig, but of course I get stuck with the biggest twerp in the world and Dino Boy!

Yoshi: Um, I do have a name.

Roy: I'll let you know when I care. Let's just get this stupid trial over with. I say we head upstairs.

Yoshi: Hold on. I remember Mario telling me about a place like this. He said he found some kind of heart at the very end.

Larry: A Pure Heart?

Yoshi: Yeah, that was it! Wait, how do you know about that?

Larry: Our dad once told us about how he helped Mario get a bunch of Pure Hearts to save all dimensions or something. But what does that have to do with why we're here?

Yoshi: Well, since the Pure Heart was at the very back of this basement, it makes sense that that's where the Star Spirits want us to go.

Roy: Then let's go, already! We've got a Star Rod to get!

Pushing his two partners out of the way, Roy shoved the door open and stepped through it. Though after taking one step through it, he suddenly fell out of sight of Yoshi and Larry, screaming as he did so. The two of them gasped and instantly ran to the door to see if Roy was okay, but as they reached it, Larry tripped and collided with Yoshi's back, sending the two of them plummeting as well. Fortunately, it wasn't a very long drop, but it was still enough to hurt more than a little. Roy and Yoshi picked themselves up for the second time, but Larry remained on the floor, groaning in pain wheel holding his leg above the ground.

Yoshi: Larry, what's wrong?

Larry: My ankle… I can't move it…

Yoshi: Here, let me see it.

He bent down and took hold of Larry's foot, but Larry cried out and pulled away.

Larry: OW! Don't touch it!

Yoshi: Sorry, sorry! I'll be gentler.

Larry reluctantly let Yoshi grab his leg again, this time just below his knee. Yoshi very carefully applied pressure to the young Koopa's foot until he saw Larry wince. He also tested to see how far he could turn it before it hurt Larry too much. Yoshi nodded and slowly put Larry's leg back down.

Roy: So? How bad is it?

Yoshi: It's not broken or sprained. If it was, he'd still be screaming in pain. And it's not swollen or anything so there's no serious internal damage. It probably just twisted really badly. He should be fine in a little while as long as he doesn't put pressure on it.

Larry: How do you know all that?

Yoshi: I grew up on Yoshi's Island with little to no technology. We had to learn how to treat injuries without any machines to tell us what those injuries are.

Larry: So I'm gonna be okay?

Yoshi: Yup. As long as you keep off that foot. Speaking of which…

He turned himself around and bent down further. Larry's only feelings were confusion and surprise as Yoshi reached backwards and pulled him onto his back. Roy was also puzzled by Yoshi's actions.

Larry: Uh, what are you doing?

Yoshi: Helping you. Like I implied, you shouldn't try to walk. You can ride on my back until your ankle feels better.

Larry: Oh. Um, thanks.

Yoshi: Not a problem.

Roy: Okay, enough of worrying about Larry's dumb ankle! Let's get to the end of the basement before I decide to just leave you guys here! And don't think I won't!

For the second time, Roy marched ahead, leaving his brother and ally behind. Yoshi and Larry watched him for a few seconds before Yoshi turned his head around to look at Larry, double checking to make sure Roy couldn't hear him.

Yoshi: You know, his attitude makes me kinda happy that I don't have any siblings.

Larry: Eh, I'm used to him by now. Besides, he's only grumpy because he's still really upset about Randy. He'd never say it, but he definitely cares about him more than anyone else in his family.

Roy's Voice: Hey! Are you guys coming or not?!

Yoshi quickly ran to the other end of the new room, where Roy and another door were waiting for them. This time, however, they made sure there was a floor on the other side of it before going through it. On the other side was a notably large room with two more wooden staircases on the left and right that led to two more doors. The trio opted for the one on the left, but after heading through that door, they found themselves in an eerily familiar room with a single staircase leading to the floor above the basement.

Larry: Is… Is this the room we were first in?

Yoshi: Yeah, I think so.

Roy: What? How the heck did THAT happen? We didn't go through the same door! …Did we?

Yoshi: No, I'm positive we didn't. Wait a second. I think I remember telling me that this basement is part of a mansion owned by a magic fortune teller. But she moved somewhere else after Mario got the Pure Heart. She probably used her magic to curse this place or something in case anyone tried to rob it when she's not here. And apparently, the magic takes us back to this room if we don't go through the right doors.

Roy: Well, that's just great! As if being stuck with you two isn't bad enough! Now I gotta get through a whole maze with you?! UGH!

Yoshi: You're not exactly our first choice either, Roy. But we're here as a group, which means we have to work together to do this. You might not like it, but it's the only way we can get Randy back. You do want him back, don't you?

The mere mention of his brother's name calmed Roy down. He lightly sighed and looked at the floor in slight despair. Of course he wanted to get his little brother back. And he was determined to do so even if it meant he had to do things he didn't want to.

Roy: …Okay. You're right. I really hate to admit it, but you're right. Getting mad about everything won't help. The truth is I just really miss him…

Larry: I do too, Roy. Which is exactly why we need to cooperate. I know we can pass this trial if we do. What do ya say?

Roy: I say…let's do it. For Little Guy.

Yoshi: Aw, it's really nice that you still call him that. Shall we get going?

Roy and Larry nodded in unison. The three of them headed back through the door, this time carefully climbing down to avoid anymore injuries. Soon enough, they were back at the two staircases and chose the one on the right. The door at the top led to a new room with three more doors. One was simply next to the one they came from, one was on a platform elevated off the ground and the last was over a small gap in the floor with jagged and broken pipes at the bottom. Roy, Larry and Yoshi opted for the one next to them seeing as how it was the easiest to access, but they wound up in the first room again. The next hour or so was full of trial and error as the three of them tediously made it through room after room, having to start from the beginning almost a dozen times until they finally reached one that had two very odd looking doors, neither of which looked like they would take them further into the basement. However, their attention instantly went to what, or rather who, was in the middle of the room.

Larry: Iggy?!

Iggy: Guys! Oh man, am I happy to see you!

Yoshi: How did you get here?

Iggy: I don't know. I woke up in a room in this basement and I just started going through doors. I kept ending up back where I started, though. It was really annoying.

Roy: Tell us about it.

Iggy: Hey, why are you riding Yoshi, Larry?

Larry: I hurt my ankle so Yoshi said I could ride on his back until it was better.

Iggy: Really? Thanks for that, Yoshi.

Yoshi: No worries. But I wonder why you weren't in the same room as us before.

Roy: Maybe the Star Spirits aren't as good at teleporting as they think.

Iggy: I guess not. But they're better than me, that's for sure. Anyway, since we're all here now, we can all complete the trial together. I think the exit's in the boy's bathroom.

Yoshi: Bathroom?

Iggy: Yeah. I mean, what else could those color coded pictures mean? Besides, we're all guys so I doubt we're supposed to go in the girl's.

Roy: Makes sense. Let's just get out of here. I don't wanna be here any longer.

Yet again, Roy stepped forward and pushed the door open with the others right behind him, ready to hopefully exit the basement. Just as the door opened fully, Yoshi just barely noticed a small glint coming from above it. He tilted his head up only to see something big and red hovering above Roy. He didn't know what it was, but what he did know was that it was about to fall on Roy.

Yoshi: Roy, watch out!

Roy: What do you-

He didn't get to finish before Yoshi darted forward and shoved Roy into the bathroom a split second before the large red object came crashing down, embedding itself in the floor and trapping Roy, Yoshi and Larry in the room. The sudden lunge caused Larry to be flung from Yoshi's back. In the end, all they saw was Iggy laughing maniacally at them through the transparent gem that blocked the door.

Iggy: Oh man, did you guys fall for it! What idiots!

Roy: Bro, have you lost your mind?! Let us out now and I MIGHT not pummel your face in!

Iggy: Sorry, "bro," but neither of those things are gonna happen.

Roy: Really? And why's that?

Iggy: Mimimimimimimimi…

Yoshi: …What?

His answer was Iggy's body disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, in Iggy's place was a giggling green skinned girl in a dress.

Yoshi: Hey, I know you! You're that Mimi girl Mario told me about!

Mimi: Aw, I'm flattered you've heard of me! So you're here about the Star Spirits' trial, huh? Well, too bad! You have to defeat me to pass it and there's no way you can do that from in there!

Roy: What?! That's so unfair!

Mimi: Hee, I know! Golly, I sure was honored when the Star Spirits asked me to be part of their trials! It sure beats looking after this mansion all by myself! Well, I have Rubees to count sooooo…bye!

Mimi formed a square around herself and flipped sideways like a piece of paper before vanishing completely, leaving a very angry Roy Koopa pounding on the massive Rubee that trapped him and his allies.

Roy: Hey! Get back here, you cheater! Hey!

Yoshi: Roy, just stop. She's not coming back.

Roy: Gah! I can't believe this! Now, how we supposed-

Roy stopped short when he realized that Larry had not said anything nor had he moved from the part the floor he landed on. He simply starred at the spot Mimi had been standing in, a very odd look on his face. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. Yoshi tapped his shoulder.

Yoshi: Larry?

Larry: Wh-What?

Yoshi: You okay? You looked a little out of it there.

Larry: Yeah, I'm okay. Actually, I think my ankle is better.

Larry slowly stood up on one foot and gently lowered his other one. He put a little pressure on it and didn't feel any pain. So he stood on his foot normally and while it did feel a little uncomfortable, it didn't exactly hurt.

Yoshi: Well?

Larry: Yup, it's better. Not a hundred percent, but at least I can walk.

Roy: Like that matters now! We're stuck in here with no way of getting out! We failed the trail! And that means we're never gonna get Star Rod to revive our brother!

Yoshi: That's not true, Roy. Maybe we can-

Roy: Shut up, you stupid dinosaur! This is your fault! You should've pulled me back instead of pushing me! We're in this mess because of you! You know what that means?! MY BROTHER IS GONE FOREVER!

Larry and Yoshi began to slowly back away from Roy as his seemingly limitless rage exploded. It got to the point where he roared as loud as he could as he faced the giant Rubee and pulled his extremely tight fist back.

Larry: Roy, wait! Don't!

But Roy was far past being reasoned with. His arm swung forward with more force than he'd ever used before. Yoshi and Larry closed their eyes and turned away, expecting to hear the snapping of bones followed by explosive screams of pain. However, what they heard was the sound of Roy's fist completely shattering the massive Rubee into dozens of smaller shards. Opening their eyes, they saw the burly Koopaling panting, not even noticing what he did. Larry cautiously approached him.

Larry: R-R-Roy? Are…you alright?

Roy: *pant, pant* I… I think so. Wait, what did I…

Roy's mouth dropped open when he noticed the remains of the Rubee. Yoshi had since joined Roy on his other side.

Roy: Did… Did I do that?

Yoshi: You sure did.

Roy: Whoa. I knew I was strong, but dang. I didn't even think King Dad could've smashed that thing by himself.

Larry: I don't think you did it by yourself, Roy. Look at your hand.

Roy did just that and gasped when he saw that surrounding it was the same white glow that had surrounded Ludwig earlier. Yoshi and Larry were equally as shocked, especially when the glow traveled up Roy's arm and across his chest before disappearing into his heart, sending a strange wave of warmth through him.

Larry: Okay, that was cool!

Yoshi: Looks like somebody still wants to help the people he cares about.

Roy: Yeah. Guess so. (Thanks, Little Guy.) Hey, about what I said before…

Yoshi: Ah, don't worry about it. I probably would've said the same thing if Randy was my brother.

Roy: Still, thanks for saving me from getting crushed…Yoshi.

Yoshi: You… You called me by my name. So…we're friends?

Roy: For now, let's just go with "not enemies."

Roy raised his fist, but without the intention to punch something. His smirk helped Yoshi catch on and the two bumped their fists together. Unfortunately, their friendly bonding didn't last very long.

Mimi's Voice: Noooooooo! What did you do?!

Mimi suddenly appeared in the same way she'd previously vanished. She looked at the mess of Rubee pieces scattered all over the floor before slowly turning towards her former prisoners, her face nearly turning red with rage.

Mimi: That Rubee was my most prized possession! It was worth more than all your houses combined! And you broke it!

Yoshi: I live on an island.

Larry: And we live in a castle.

Mimi: I don't care! You wanna battle that badly?! Then let's battle, you gem smashing jerks!

Her form began to levitate above the ground as a ring of Rubees formed around her. The Rebees suddenly pointed themselves at Larry, Roy and Yoshi. Roy and Larry dove out of the way while Yoshi flung his tongue out, wrapped it around the projectiles and swallowed them all whole.

Yoshi: Hm, not bad. A bit tangy, though.

Mimi: Did you just eat my Rubees?! What is wrong with you people?! First you break them and then you eat them?! Do you have any idea how much money you're wasting?!

Roy: We wouldn't we wasting your money if you didn't trap us and start shooting at us!

Mimi: Oh, so you're blaming me? I would never do something if I thought my Rubees would be harmed in the process! I bet you only want the Star Rod so you can break a bunch of other stuff!

Larry: If that were the case, then the Star Spirits wouldn't have even let us attempt their trials! We're trying to get the Star Rod to help somebody really important to us, Mimi! Someone as smart and pretty as you should be able to figure that out!

All eyes were now wide and staring at Larry, who instantly put one hand over his mouth. After a few more seconds passed without anyone saying anything, Mimi smiled brightly and floated back down right in front of Larry.

Mimi: You think I'm smart? And pretty?

Larry: I-I… I, er…

Mimi: Well, aren't you the sweetest Koopa I've ever met!

Larry could do nothing but blush bright red as Mimi planted a small kiss on his cheek. She giggled at Larry's reaction to the kiss, realizing that he'd never received one before.

Mimi: I have to admit, you don't look half-bad yourself. Let's see. A rugged backwards Mohawk, tough spikes and fangs and dreamy blue eyes. I'm guessing blue is your favorite color?

Larry: Y-Yeah.

Mimi: Me too! You know, you seem like a much nicer guy than those two. Tell you what. I'll be super nice forget what happened here and let you all pass the trial on one condition.

Larry: What's that?

Mimi reached into a pocket on her dress, pulled out a small piece of paper and placed it in Larry's hand.

Mimi: You do what's implied on that paper. Deal?

Larry: Sure, alright. Deal.

Mimi: Good! Now, if you'll excuse me.

Roy, Yoshi and Larry watched as Mimi backed away from them, cleared her throat and let out a clearly fake scream of agony. Suddenly, she was consumed by small explosions before completely vanishing again. The apparently victorious Koopas and Yoshi met in the center of the room.

Yoshi: Well, that was unexpected. What's on the paper, Larry?

Larry unfolded the small paper and was shocked to see that there were seven digits written on it in two groups of three and one group of four.

Larry: It's…a phone number. I think I just got asked out on a date.

Roy: I can't believe this. Why would she give YOU her number? I have spikes and fangs too! And all this muscle! And awesome sunglasses!

Larry: What can I say? I guess girls prefer guys who have hair and visible eyes.

Roy wanted so badly to sock Larry in the face, but the room was abruptly illuminated by yet another bright light. Turning around, they, along with Yoshi, saw a portal that was the same color as the light that had transported them here. Knowing this was a sign that they could finally leave, they cut their conversation short and stepped into it, finally escaping the labyrinth of a basement.

* * *

 **I guarantee no one saw that coming. And because I know SOMEONE is gonna ask, yes, I do ship Larry and Mimi. Maybe I'll write a little side story about them...**


	34. Ghost Of A Chance

**Time for the second trial! Oh, and I know this has nothing to do with the story whatsoever, but I love Luigi's Mansion! Just wanted to throw that out there. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Ghost Of A Chance

In the middle of a cloudy and dead wooded area stood a large mansion. It had previously been the sight of massive amounts of paranormal activity and even a kidnapping. Its halls were full of spirits who got a sick enjoyment out of causing havoc. However, in one particular room dubbed the safari room on the third floor, a Koopa and a tall Italian man were coming to and trying to take in their surroundings.

Iggy: Ugh… That was intense…

Luigi: Tell me about it… You'd think I'd be use to stuff like that by now. So I guess you and I are a group, Iggy.

Iggy: Guess so. Wait. Do you hear that?

Luigi listened carefully and could hear a very faint and high pitched groaning sound coming from somewhere in the room. He and Iggy quickly looked over the room, trying to determine where the noise was coming from and who was making it. Iggy eventually looked behind him and cried out as he the person making the noise laying on the floor, barely conscious. He instantly stood up and leaned over them, praying they were not hurt.

Iggy: Lemmy! Lemmy, are you okay?! Speak to me, big bro!

Lemmy's first response was another groan, only this time, he sounded like he was in pain. When he did find his voice, it wasn't very audible to his brother.

Lemmy: Er anning uh ma ill…

Iggy: What? I can't hear you.

Lemmy somehow regained enough strength to slightly turn his head and just barely open his eyes.

Lemmy: You're standing on my tail…

Iggy looked down and saw that Lemmy's tail was indeed being crushed between his foot and the floor.

Iggy: Oh.

He instantly pulled his foot up and Lemmy instantly let out a relieved moan. He very slowly sat himself up and rubbed his tail, trying to ease the pain. Once he felt a little better, he stood himself up with some help from Iggy. Luigi walked over to them.

Luigi: If you're both alright, I think I can shed some light on where we are.

Lemmy: Really? Do tell then.

Luigi: We're in the mansion that I had to rescue Mario from a long time ago. If my memory serves me right, we're on the third floor. That door leads downstairs and the other one goes to one of the hallways. But I don't understand how this place is even here anymore.

Iggy: What do you mean?

Luigi: After I beat King Boo the first time and trapped him in a painting, this mansion disappeared and my friend, Elvin Gadd built me a new house with- My house!

Lemmy: What about your house?

Luigi: It was built in the exact spot this mansion was in! It's probably nothing but rubble now! And my poor Polterpup!

Iggy: Your…what?

Luigi: Polterpup! He's my pet ghost dog! I adopted him after defeating King Boo the second time! Oh, I hope he's okay…

Iggy: He's probably fine, Luigi. I doubt the Star Spirits would put this mansion on top of your house. It's probably just in some random place away from civilization.

Luigi: I sure hope so. Well, I guess it's best not to think about that. Let's get started with this trial. The question is where we're supposed to go.

Lemmy: Let's try downstairs first.

Lemmy walked over to the door nest to the three deer heads mounted on the wall, still having a little trouble keeping himself from wobbling. But as soon as he reached for the doorknob, spiky vines shot up from the floor and covered the door, preventing it from being opened. Lemmy backed away, holding his hand, thankful he even still had it.

Lemmy: Okaaay, maybe not.

Iggy: To the hallway then?

Luigi: I guess so. Just be careful. That's not the only trick this place has up its sleeve.

The group of three opened and went through the other door, ending up in a very dark hallway. So dark, in fact, it was almost impossible to see.

Luigi: Of all times to not have my flashlight. Can you guys see anything?

Iggy: AAAH! Something grabbed me!

Lemmy: That was me, sorry!

Luigi: Wait. Don't you two have wands? Can you use those?

Iggy: Oh yeah! Hang on a sec.

He reached into his shell and pulled out his wand. Giving it a quick wave, he conjured up a flashlight, turned it on and gave it to Luigi.

Luigi: Thanks. This'll definitely make things easier.

Iggy: Anytime. Hey, since you've been here before, why don't you lead the way?

Luigi: Really? No one's ever asked me to lead before. I've always been second in command. I'll do it! Onward, young Koopas!

With his confidence at an all-time high, Luigi marched down the hall with Lemmy and Iggy following close behind, smirking and rolling their eyes at how easily persuaded their ally was. Upon reaching the end of the hall, Luigi tried to open the door that led to the balcony, but found that it was locked.

Luigi: Of course the door was relocked. I guess that's to be expected. But I don't know where the key is supposed to be. When I first went through here, it was in the safari room, but it wasn't there this time.

Lemmy: Maybe it's in here.

Lemmy grabbed the knob on the door to the left of the on the balcony. Luigi instantly gasped as he remembered what kind of door that was.

Luigi: Wait, don't!

But it was too late. Lemmy had already started to pull the door open. And just as Luigi predicted, it suddenly flew open by itself extremely quickly, slamming Lemmy against the wall. As the door closed, Lemmy face planted onto the hardwood floor, once again unconscious. Iggy naturally screamed again, knelt down and tried to wake his brother but shaking him and yelling his name, but to no avail.

Iggy: Luigi, what are we gonna do?! I can't do this without Lemmy!

Luigi: I have something that should be able to help.

Iggy watched as Luigi knelt down, reached into his overalls pocket and pulled out a Mushroom. Carefully opening Lemmy's mouth, he put the Mushroom in it and made him chew and swallow it. Iggy impatiently waited, but nothing seemed to be happening.

Iggy: It didn't work! Now what do we do?! We can't just leave him here!

Luigi: We don't have to. Mushrooms take a certain amount of time to work depending on the species of the person that ate one. Unfortunately, Koopas take close to the longest time. Lemmy will recover, but it'll be a little while. Until then, you'll have to carry him.

Iggy: O-Okay.

Iggy gently picked Lemmy up and cradled him in his arms, making sure his head was supported.

Iggy: So now what? Where do go now?

Luigi: Well, the other door on the left side of the hall is also a trap. And we can't go downstairs or onto the balcony. So I guess all we can try is the artist's studio. But just be really careful. That's where most of the mansion's ghosts came from.

Luigi tried the door to the artist's studio and, to his surprise, it was unlocked. As he slowly pushed the door open, he saw that the room was just as dark as the hallway, perhaps even more so. Iggy followed Luigi into the room and the two of them looked around the room. They didn't see a key, but there were several easels lined up in a row. Most of them were blank, but one had picture of a Grabbing Ghost. Iggy opted to lay Lemmy down on the floor to assist Luigi in searching for a key. Suddenly, the door became covered in the same spikes the safari room's door had, startling the two conscious members of the group.

Iggy: Oh, well, that's just great! Now we're trapped in here!

Luigi: Hang on… The room's dark, the door's blocked and that painting… Oh no…

Iggy: "Oh no" what?

Luigi: Move.

Iggy: Huh?

Luigi: Move!

Unfortunately, Iggy didn't have enough time to heed Luigi's warning as two Grabbing Ghosts emerged from the painting. Iggy was instantly grabbed by a red one and while Luigi managed to avoid the other white ghost's initial lunge, he couldn't get out of the way the second time. However, while the two ghosts were busy laughing at the plumber and Koopa's attempts to free themselves, Lemmy was beginning to come to again, the Mushroom finally taking effect. His vision was fairly blurry and the darkness of the room didn't help, but he was soon able to tell that his friend and brother were in trouble and he desperately tried to get up.

Iggy: Let us go!

Red Ghost: Squirm all you want, Koopa. We've gotten much more powerful since the last time your friend was here thanks to the Star Spirits.

White Ghost: You really thought you could pass the trial that easily? Ha! You guys are pathetic!

Luigi: You should talk! All it takes to beat you is a flashlight and a fancy vacuum cleaner!

White Ghost: Get a load of this guy, Red! He thinks he's so smart! Maybe your vacuum thing helped you before, but you don't have it now, do you?

Red Ghost: Just how do you think you're going to beat us this time?

Lemmy's Voice: Like this!

The two ghosts jumped at the new voice, allowing Iggy and Luigi to break free from their grasps. Lemmy leaped out from behind one of the easels, wielding two of his Ball Bombs, which he instantly threw at the ghosts. Luigi and Iggy dove out of the way just as the bombs collided with the ghosts and exploded. The fire from the explosions consumed the ghosts, their screaming slowly fading away with the rest of their bodies before they vanished completely in two puffs of smoke. As soon as they were gone, the room lit up, the vines on the door retracted and a key materialized in the middle of the floor. Lemmy picked it up and ran over to his allies to make sure they were okay.

Lemmy: Did they hurt you guys?

Luigi: No. We're fine. How'd you know you could defeat them with elements?

Lemmy: I didn't. I thought they would just get stunned or something.

Iggy: Never mind that! Do you realize what you just did, Lemmy?

Lemmy: What?

Iggy: You just ran! And you didn't trip or wobble or anything!

Lemmy: Hey, yeah! I did! But how?

Luigi: It must've been that Mushroom I fed you. I thought it would just help you wake up, but it looks like it also fixed whatever was making it hard for you to walk!

Lemmy: Awesome! Thanks, Luigi! I owe you one!

Luigi: Think nothing of it. Anyway, let's get to the balcony. Since we beat the ghosts, the exit out of here is probably somewhere on it.

Lemmy and Iggy nodded and the three of them headed out the way they came in. Once in the hallway, Luigi took the key, unlocked the door and led the way onto the balcony. The three allies looked around, noticing just how big the balcony was and how there didn't seem to be any exit like they thought there would be. Just as Iggy was opening his mouth to say something, yet another wall of vines covered the door they just came from, cutting him off.

?: You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?

Luigi, Lemmy and Iggy scanned the entire balcony with their eyes, but didn't see anybody. Luigi then remembered what kind of ghost talks in such a high pitched and crackly voice. Out of nowhere, a humongous Boo fell from above and crashed onto the balcony, violently shaking the ground and knocking the trio over. When their heads stopped spinning, they looked up in horror at the massive ghost hovering and laughing in front of them.

Luigi: B-B-B-Boolossus!

Boolossus: Why, hello, Luigi. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I wish we could've kept in touch, but it's pretty hard to do that when you're TRAPPED IN A PAINTING!

Luigi: How did you even get out?!

Boolossus: Well, you see, I- None of your business! Getting to work with the Star Spirits is great and all, but now I get to have my sweet, sweet revenge!

Lemmy: Yeah, right! Luigi beat you once, he can do it again!

Boolossus: And how, pray tell, do you expect him to do that without his precious Poltergust 3000? Even if he did have it, it wouldn't do you any good. I took the liberty of removing the statues that contributed to my previous defeat. And speaking of defeating…

Boolossus lurched forward, taking aim at his enemies. They just barely managed to get out of the way and started running down the length of the balcony. Boolossus followed behind, repeatedly slamming against the ground.

Iggy: What do we do, Luigi?!

Luigi: I don't know! Without my Poltergust 3000 and the statues, there's nothing we can do to pop him! Unless… No, that would never work.

Lemmy: What?

Luigi: Well, most ghosts are also really weak to light, but Boos are way more tolerant of it. Even elements aren't very effective. We'd need something as bright as magnified sunlight to take him down, but it's the middle of the night here!

Iggy: Wait, I have an idea!

Luigi: What?

Iggy: Lemmy, you still have any bombs left?

Lemmy: Only one. Why?

Iggy: Good. Hang onto it until I say so. Luigi, you distract Boolosses.

Luigi: Okay. What about you?

Iggy: Just wait for my signal. Come, on, Lemmy!

Iggy grabbed Lemmy's arm and darted to the left. Luigi went right, did a u-turn and started running back the way he came. Not really caring about the two young Koopas, Boolossus chased after Luigi until they both reached the edge of the balcony. Luigi fearfully turned around and saw the massive Boo menacingly hovering in front of him. Behind Boolossus, Luigi saw Lemmy taking out his last Ball Bomb and Iggy pulling out his wand.

Boolossus: Well, well, well. Looks like your friends decided it wasn't worth trying to help you. This is the end for you, Luigi! Let's see how YOU like being a ghost!

Iggy: Leave him alone! Lemmy, now!

Boolossus turned around on reflex and saw Iggy firing a beam at the thrown bomb. To the Boo's shock, it dectupled in size, growing to almost half his size. Luigi dove to the side just before the bomb hit Boolossus right in the face and burst into a blindingly large and bright explosion. However, it only seemed to slightly stun him as he was still in one piece.

Boolossus: You think a little light can beat me?

Iggy: No, but I can!

The spots Boolossus was seeing due to the light faded away, allowing him to see a twenty-five-foot tall Iggy Koopa standing before him, angrily glaring at him. He actually backed away a little, not expecting to see what he was seeing.

Iggy: Aw, what's wrong, Boolossus? Afraid to pick on someone your own size?

Boolossus: How… How did you-

Iggy: Like I'm really gonna tell you! This ends now!

He thrusted his wand forward with all his might, firing a huge white beam of light at Boolossus. Given its speed, he had no time to dodge it. He could only scream as he form began to singe and burn from the luminosity and temperature. After about ten seconds, he finally took enough damage to split into the fifteen normal Boos that made up his body, each of which poofed away. Iggy finally stopped firing the beam, waved his wand over himself and shrank back to his normal size. Lemmy and Luigi ran up to him, giving him pats on his shell.

Luigi: Way to go, Iggy! That was incredible!

Lemmy: That's putting it lightly! When did you learn to fire beams like that?

Iggy: Just now, I guess. The weird thing is that that wasn't the spell I was trying to cast. I was going to fire a bunch of my normal blasts and hope that was enough. I don't know why that huge beam came out instead.

Lemmy: I do. Look at your wand, Iggy.

Out of curiosity, Iggy did as his brother asked and his eyes widended as he noticed that his wand's crystal had changed from yellow to white and it was glowing even though he wasn't channeling his energy into it. It didn't take him long to realize what was happening.

Iggy: Randy…

The crystal flashed a few times in response before returning to its normal color of yellow and then the glow traveled down the wand, through Iggy's arm and into his chest. Iggy felt his body tingle for a few seconds as the glow completely disappeared into his body.

Lemmy: Wow. You don't see that every day.

Luigi: That's amazing. Randy's still helping from inside of you.

Iggy: I thought something like that was impossible.

Luigi: I think it's been proven that when Randy is involved, just about anything's possible. All he wants to do is protect people he cares about. And it looks like he'll do just about anything to do that.

Iggy and Lemmy smiled, happy that their little brother was still looking out for them. Just then, a portal to transport them back to Shooting Star Summit appeared in front of them. Without another word, they hopped through it, completing their trial.

* * *

 **Hmmm... Is it just me or does Randy's spirit seem to be getting stronger? Nah, it's definitely me.**


	35. Faint Feelings

**Okay, I need to be serious for a moment. Please read the note at the bottom if you're confused as to why this chapter is about what it's about. Seriously. I have my reasons. With that outta the way, enjoy! I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Faint Feelings

On top of Shooting Star Summit was a fairly large group of people. It consisted of most of the Mario Gang and Koopa family. The only missing people were Larry, Roy, Yoshi, Lemmy, Iggy and Luigi. Everyone else had completed their trials and were waiting for them to show up.

Mario: Are all of you okay? None of you got seriously hurt, did you?

Daisy: I think we're all alright. How are you?

Peach: Fine. What trials did you all have to go through?

Ludwig: Toad, BJ and I fought a very vicious person known as the Crystal King.

Bowser: Oh, I remember him. I hired him to defeat Mario and guard Kalmar's card. Pretty weird that the Star Spirits would use him, of all people, for one of their trials. Was he tough?

Toad: "Tough" doesn't even begin to cover it! He almost killed BJ!

Bowser: WHAT?! Son, did he hurt you?!

BJ: No, no, I'm fine, Papa, really! I was able to shield myself. The Crystal King was so surprised that I was able to use my brush to beat him!

Morton: By yourself?

BJ: Well, I guess I had a little help. What about you, Papa? Who did you have to fight?

Bowser: Me, Bowser and Peach were pitted against Bouldergeist. It was pretty ugly.

Junior: Well, with a name like that, I can't picture him looking all that good.

Mario: I think he means the battle, Junior. And he's right. I've never seen him so mad in my entire life.

Daisy: Why did you get so mad, Bowser?

Peach: Bouldergeist had the audacity to say that Randy deserved to die because Bowser failed to protect him from Mario when they battled for the first time.

Ludwig: He did?! The nerve of that monster! I hope you taught him a lesson, King Dad!

Bowser: You bet I did. He should consider himself really lucky that the Star Spirits will probably heal him or whatever. Because if that wasn't the case, I guarantee no one would ever hear from him again. So what about you, Morton, Junior and Daisy? What was your trial?

Junior: Battling a giant wedding cake.

Peach: That sounds familiar… Was his name Bundt?

Daisy: Yes, it was. Honestly, defeating him was much easier than we expected it to be. He didn't stand a chance.

Toad: Really? How'd you beat him?

Morton: I ate him.

Everyone except Junior and Daisy stared at Morton, almost positive that they hadn't heard him correctly. Though their widened eyes hinted that they did believe him and were absolutely horrified at his response to the question.

Morton: What?

Mario: You…ate him? All of him?

Morton: Yup! Yeah! Yes! Uh-huh! Affirmative! I looooove wedding cake! It's my favorite dessert ever so when he said he was one, that was all I needed to hear for me to gobble, scarf, eat, devour, consume him! Could've used a little less frosting, though.

Junior: Uh, he'll reform or something, right?

Peach: Hopefully. As much trouble as he's cause, I don't think being eaten is a very fitting punishment. I know the bottom part of him wasn't alive, but the top…

Morton: If you guys want, I could find a bathroom and-

Bowser: No thank you! That won't be necessary!

Morton shrugged nonchalantly. Just then, two bright portals opened up on the northernmost part of the mountaintop. Out of them stepped the six people they had been waiting for, who wasted no time in joining them where they were standing.

Larry: Hey, guys!

Luigi: Miss us?

Mario: What took you six so long?

Iggy: Well, excuse us for taking a slightly longer time than you to complete our trials!

BJ: So what did you all have to do?

Roy: We had to go through a maze in a basement only to get trapped by some girl named Mimi.

Mario: Mimi? One of Count Bleck's former servants? You must've been in Merlee's Mansion's basement. But wow, you had to fight Mimi? That must've been really hard to do.

Yoshi: On the contrary, there was almost no fighting at all! Mimi let us pass without really having to fight her! Larry can give you the details, though.

Ludwig: Is that right? Please inform us, Larry. What exactly happened?

Larry: Well, I… I kinda accidentally complimented her and then she said I looked good and then she said she'd let us pass if…I called her.

Larry reached into his shell and pulled out the paper that Mimi had given him. After unfolding it, he showed it to the others to prove he wasn't lying.

Bowser: Ha! Would you look at that? Only five years old and the girls are already fawning over my son!

Iggy: We never knew you were such a ladies man, Larry!

The mountaintop echoed with laughter. Larry and Roy were the only ones not laughing, Larry again blushing sheepishly and Roy growling to himself about not getting asked out himself.

Larry: Okay, guys! I know it's hilarious! You don't have to make a show about it!

Lemmy: Larry's right. There's plenty of time to tease him about that later. Besides, me, Iggy and Luigi haven't said anything about our trial.

Toad: Oh, right. So what happened with you?

Luigi: We had to battle some ghosts on the third floor of that super creepy mansion I "won." Mainly Boolossus.

Mario: How'd you manage to do that?

Iggy: A combination of Luigi's knowledge of the ghosts, my magic and Lemmy's bombs. Oh, and some help from Randy.

Roy: What? You got help from him too? So did I.

Morton: Me too.

BJ: And me.

Iggy: I guess it just goes to show that Randy is willing to do literally anything to help us.

Bowser: Just another reason why he needs to be brought back to life. Speaking of which, shouldn't the Star Spirits be here by now? We're all finished with our trials so where are they?

Kalamar's Voice: Coming!

As the voice implied, the seven Star Spirits faded into view in the very center of the symbol on the ground. The Koopas and Mario Gang all shifted their positions so that they were all in front of them, making it easier to talk to them.

Skolar: Congratulations, everybody! You have successfully fulfilled the requirements for us to allow you into Star Haven!

Misstar: Of course, we would still need to unanimously agree to let you ascend to it, but fortunately for you, we have already spoken about that.

Yoshi: And?

Muskular: And…we have decided that you may all come to Star Haven. We can take you there right now.

Roy: Uh, actually, can we hold off on that for a minute? I suddenly don't feel so great…

Junior: Yeah, I don't feel so hot myself…

Roy and Junior started to sway slightly where they were standing, struggling to keep themselves upright. At first, all eyes were on them, but soon everyone noticed that all of the Koopalings were showing similar symptoms. They all appeared to be getting weaker by the second, getting to the point where they had to lean on each other to remain standing up.

Bowser: Boys, what's the matter?

Larry: We don't know… We feel…really tired…

Iggy: I think…we need…need to…

Iggy didn't get to finish due to him fainting on the spot. One by one, his brothers followed, falling to the ground, undoubtedly unconscious. Bowser cried out at the sight and instantly dropped to the ground, desperately trying to wake his children, but to no avail. The Mario Gang were also panicking and making their own panicked exclamations. Even the Star Spirits were taken aback at the sight as even they had never seen something like that before.

Bowser: Don't just float there! Do something! Help them!

Klevar: Alright, just remain calm! We will bring them to Star Haven and have someone look at them. If anything is wrong, one of our Star Kids will be able to figure out what it is.

Bowser: Thank you. Boys, just hang in there! You're gonna be okay! Please, just…hang on. Please…

* * *

 **Alright, you actually cared enough to make it down here. So you're probably wondering how I could be so lazy and rushed. Well, actually, I wasn't sure people would be interested in reading about the other trials since they'd basically be the same formula over and over. From what I've seen elsewhere on the internet, doing something like that results in boredom and waning interests. However, if you guys are, in fact, interested in reading full chapters about the other trials, let me know and I'll type them up and add them in!**


	36. The Perfect Dream

**So that last chapter didn't make you leave the story, eh? Well, thanks! I appreciate that! Anyway, it's time to find out what's so perfect about this dream. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Perfect Dream

BJ's eyes very slowly opened, him feeling too weak to open them any faster. As his strength gradually began to return to him, he forced himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

BJ: Urgh… Man, that was weird. What happened?

?: I was about to ask you that.

BJ turned his head to the side and saw his older brother, Lemmy standing next to him. Lemmy offered his hand to his brother, who took it and was helped to his feet. It was then that he noticed that not only were they seemingly in the endless void of space, but whatever floor they were standing on was apparently invisible.

Lemmy: Are you okay, bro?

BJ: Yeah, I think so. Where are we?

Lemmy: I have no idea. I don't remember anything after getting that strange feeling on Shooting Star Summit.

BJ: Me either. I hope the others are okay.

Lemmy: I'd say they are. Look behind you.

BJ did just that and saw the other six Koopalings still passed out on the unseen floor. He and Lemmy silently agreed that it would be best to wake them up and went from one to the other, carefully shaking them awake. Soon enough, all eight Koopalings were up, their sleepiness gone. None of them appeared to be harmed in any way, which was definitely a good sign.

Iggy: Okay, does anyone have any clue as to what happened or where we are?

Ludwig: I have a theory.

Roy: Of course you do…

Ludwig: Unnecessary, Roy. As I was saying, I believe I know what is going on. We were all asleep a few moments ago, right? And we woke up seemingly in space with an invisible floor to stand on, both of which are impossible. So it stands to reason that something caused all of us to faint on Shooting Star Summit and we are all dreaming. Though I do not see how we can all be here at the same time.

?: It's called mutual dreaming, Ludwig. I'd expect you, of all people, to know that.

That voice instantly made the Koopalings freeze. None of them even had the chance to say anything before a figure coated in white light manifested itself in front of them. As the light began to fade away, several distinct features were presented, including brown hair, a pair of sneakers and black clothes with flames on them. In the end, what they saw was a young boy smiling at them. The scene was so stunning, none of them were able to form words.

Randy: Hasn't anyone ever you guys that it's rude to stare?

Larry: Randy…it's you…

Randy: Sure is! I just thought I'd pop in and say hi. Hi.

Morton: Hey.

Randy: Wow, Morton. Only one word? That's not like you at all.

Morton: I'm a little too freaked out to talk like I usually do.

Randy: Oh, is this freaking you guys out? My bad. I'll just be on my way then.

Randy turned around and started walking away. His brothers instantly gave chase, not wanting to lose what might possibly be their last chance to talk to him.

Roy: Bro, wait! Don't listen to Big Mouth! He's too stupid to realize what he says!

Morton: Yeah, I- Hey!

Randy stopped and faced his brothers again, laughing as he did so.

Randy: Ha, I can't believe you guys fell for that! I don't blame you for being shocked about this. It's not every day that your dead brother's spirit makes you fall asleep and experience a mutual dream.

Junior: Wait, you made us pass out on Shooting Star Summit? How? And why?

Randy: It wasn't that hard. I just made my spiritual energy trick your bodies into feeling really tired. I'd go into more detail, but I'm pretty sure Ludwig is the only one who'd understand what I was saying. But to answer your other question, I wanted to thank you all for going to such great lengths to revive me. That means a lot.

Iggy: Why wouldn't we try to do that after all you did for us? Even as a bunch of spiritual energy, you've still been helping us!

Randy: Of course I have. Just because I died, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna protect you from falling off cliffs or being stabbed by a giant icicle.

Lemmy: Well, that's not a sentence you hear all that often.

Roy: No kidding. Still, it's pretty crazy how you've been helping us. Not that I really needed it, though.

Randy: Oh, is that so? Okay, Roy. I won't help you next time you're about to punch something that'll break every bone in your hand.

Roy: What? How do you know I would've broken my hand?

Randy: Well, that Rubee was over a foot thick so that definitely would've played a part in it. Plus, Rubees are among the hardest gems on the planet, only really being rivaled by emeralds and diamonds. And their average density is about three-point-six times greater than your everyday steel girder so the amount of force-

Roy: Alright, I get it! You could've just said that it was too hard to punch through or something!

Randy: I know, but where's the fun in that?

Ludwig: There is none. Going into detail is always more interesting than being quick and vague!

Larry: Maybe for you two. You actually understand all that science mumbo jumbo.

Randy: It's a gift. Look, guys, as much as I'd love to discuss how smart I am, there are way more important things going on. I told this to King Dad and now I need to tell it to you.

BJ: It's about the Star Rod, isn't it?

Randy: Yes. I know you guys kinda know about what King Dad did when he stole it, but trust me, it was way worse than you could ever imagine. The Star Spirits themselves were harmed during that whole fiasco. So it honestly wouldn't be much of surprise if they didn't give King Dad the Star Rod given that and all the other stuff him and you did.

Morton: What do you mean? What did we do?

Randy: Trying to take over Dinosaur Land, kidnapping Peach on her birthday, stealing wands from seven kings, consuming Mushroom Castle in a pillar of purple smoke, defacing Isle Delfino-

Larry: Hey, that one was all BJ! The rest of us had nothing to do with that!

Junior: Yeah, and why would they have anything against me? I wasn't part of the family when all that stuff happened!

Randy: No, but you would've helped Kind Dad in his next attack if I hadn't found my way back, right?

Junior: Well…yeah, but-

Lemmy: Wait a second. How do you even know about all that? We never told you.

Randy: Guys, you're dreaming. Dreams and logic don't mix very well. Listen, the point I'm making is that you should prepare yourselves for what might be a "no" from the Star Spirits.

Roy: Bro, why would we even want to think about that? That means we'd never see or talk to you again!

Randy: I know, but I think it's obvious that it's possible. I just don't you want you all to be miserable for the rest of your lives because of what happened to me. Especially since you still feel like you were partially responsible even though you promised me you wouldn't.

Iggy: Probably because it's really hard to not think that. We never even got the chance to say sorry.

Randy: You don't have to. If anything, I owe you guys a huge apology. You all died because of me and I'm really sorry about that. If I had told King Dad-

Ludwig: WILL YOU STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR EVERYTHING?!

Everyone jumped at Ludwig's sudden outburst. It was very unlike him to scream like that. Adding to the already large amount of shock, there were tears pouring from his eyes even though he was clearly more angry than sad.

Morton: Whoa, Ludwig, chill out.

Ludwig: No, I will not "chill out!" I am sick of hearing this! Nothing that happened is your fault, Randy! It is ours and the others'! I cannot deny this any longer! None of this should have happened! We never even told you about how the kingdoms were at war! You were not given any combat training either yet nobody was even slightly concerned when King Dad wanted you to fight Mario! You literally had less than a day to adjust to us being your family before you were expected to join us in taking over the Mushroom Kingdom! And then you willingly gave up your own life to save us and we failed in merely making a potion quick enough to save YOU! How can you possibly say that you are the only one to blame for your death?!

Randy didn't immediately respond. He just continued looking at his oldest brother, watching him pant and attempt to stop crying. Junior placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder and that seemed to calm him down enough for him to wipe his face and compose himself.

Ludwig: Randy, I am sorry. I did not mean to snap like that. I just-

Randy: Is that really how you feel, Ludwig? Do you really think that it wasn't my fault?

Ludwig: Yes. It might just be my habit of trying to be logical, but I simply cannot think of single reason to blame you for anything.

Randy: …Okay then. If that's how you want to feel about the situation, then I won't try to stop you. And if the rest of you feel that way too, then I guess I understand. Just know that I will never fault any of you or the others for my death.

Larry: You won't?

Randy: Nope. You all mean too much to me for me to think that. But getting back to where I was going before, there is a way we can still see each other even if you don't get the Star Rod.

BJ: There is? How?

Randy: I thought King Dad would've told you this, but when I was in his dream, I told him that I would visit him every single night if things didn't go well. I can do that for you too if you want.

Iggy: You can? For all of us?

Randy: Yup. And they can be whatever kind of dreams you want. We can even do more of these mutual dreams if you're up for it. I just want all of you to be happy. That's the only thing that matters to me.

There were a few seconds of silence as Randy's brothers tried to take in how kind and touching he was being. Larry then took a few steps forward until he and Randy were face to face with each other. He stared into his smiling face for a moment before hugging him tightly. He was half expecting his arms to go through Randy's body, but was thankful that didn't happen. One by one, the others joined in until there was a cluster of hugging Koopalings.

Morton: We miss you, bro. We miss you so much.

Randy: I miss you too. I love you, guys. Don't ever doubt that.

It was then that everyone noticed that someone was missing from the group hug. As they all separated, they saw Roy still standing where he was before.

Junior: Roy, don't you want in on this?

Roy: You guys know I'm not much of a hugger.

Larry: I think you can make an exception this time, Roy.

Roy: I've made enough of those over the past few days.

Randy: That's fine, bro. I get it. Guess I'll have to take Ludwig's advice after all.

Ludwig: My advice?

Randy: Yeah. You know, when you said that I might be able to make all my spiritual energy leave Roy's body.

Roy: What?! Y-You can actually do that?!

Randy: Maaaybe… Wanna find out?

Roy: NO! I mean, I just wanted to hug you by myself because you're so special! So come on, Little Guy! My arms are waiting!

Randy let out another laugh before walking over to Roy and the two of them embraced in a tight hug.

Randy: Oh, Roy, you're such a softie.

Roy: I am not!

Randy: If you say so.

The two brothers eventually let go of each other, Roy giving Randy a playful punch on his shoulder.

Roy: You're something else, bro. You know that, right?

Randy: Considering everything I've been doing, yes. Well, I think my work here is done.

Lemmy: Huh? What are you talking about?

Randy: Now that I've told you everything you need to know, it's time for me to go and for you all to wake up.

BJ: What? No! We don't wanna leave! We haven't even been here that long!

Morton: Yeah! Can't we just stay here with you?

Randy: Guys, you can't stay asleep forever. My life may be over, but yours have only begun. You have to grow up, start families of your own and most importantly, don't waste the second chance I gave you.

Iggy: Randy, please don't leave us again!

Randy: I'm not. And I never will. Remember, guys, no matter what happens or where you go, I will always be with you. And I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you. I'm sorry, brothers, but I'm off. See you soon.

He turned around and started walking away again. Naturally, his brothers began to run after him again. But this time, no matter how fast they ran, Randy kept getting farther away.

Larry: No! Randy, don't go!

Junior: Let us stay with you! Please!

Despite their pleas, Randy's body became surrounded in white light as it had before. And seconds later, he completely vanished, leaving nothing but the Koopalings and the space around them. But even that began to become warped and distorted before everything just faded away.

* * *

 **Now THAT is one super awesome way to show that you love your brothers. Maybe Randy could give you guys a few pointers. I'll set up the appointments.**


	37. Hardest Conversation Ever

**Alright, guys. Here it is. Bowser's one and only chance to get the Star Rod and revive Randy. I wonder how it's gonna go... Let's find out, shall we?** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Hardest Conversation Ever

Bowser paced back and forth outside the Toad House in Star Haven, alternating between crossing his arms and running his hands over his face. Inside the house were his kids, who had unconscious for the last few hours. The Mario Gang were sitting down nearby, still trying to come up with an explanation for what happened to the Koopalings.

Peach: Bowser, I'm sure they'll be alright.

Bowser: I know, but I can't stop being worried about them. I mean, you all saw what happened to them. I'm no medical expert, but I don't think eight people can faint at the same time without something being seriously wrong.

Toad: Maybe they were just exhausted from the trials.

Bowser: No, that can't be it. They were fine for the few minutes we were waiting for the Star Spirits to-

He was cut off by the door to the Toad House opening. The Star Kid who was in charge of it floated out. Bowser instantly ran up to him.

Bowser: How are my kids?

Star Kid: They're awake, but they seem really upset. I think they all had nightmares or something. They said they'll come out in a minute.

Bowser: Okay, good. Did anything seem wrong with them? Are they still weak or sick or something?

Star Kid: Not that I can tell. They all just seemed to experience a complete loss of energy at the exact same time. I've never heard of that happening before but I suppose there's a first time for everything.

Morton's Voice: We're ready to come out now.

The Star Kid moved slightly to the side in order to let the Koopalings come out of the building. Once they were all out, Bowser knelt down to their level just to make sure none of them were hurt or had any signs of fainting again.

Bowser: Boys, are you okay? You were out for almost three hours. I heard you were feeling upset about a dream you all had.

Ludwig: We were, but we decided that it would be best to just be happy about what happened instead.

Mario: Why? What was the dream about?

Junior: Let's just say we got a visit from a special someone.

Bowser: …Oh. Are you sure you're all alright? Do you wanna talk about any of it?

Roy: It's fine, King Dad. Besides, don't we have a Star Rod to get? Where are we anyway?

Daisy: This is Star Haven. The Star Spirits agreed to let you stay in that house until you all recovered. If you're all sure you can continue on, then the Star Spirits are waiting for us in their temple.

Iggy: Really, everyone, we're okay. Let's go talk to them.

The Mario Gang stood up from the ground and led the way across the surprisingly small Star Haven. On the most eastern part of the floating land stood the Star Spirits' place of residence, the same building that housed the Star Rod. Walking up the stairs to the door, Bowser could feel his heart beating way faster than normal due to how nervous he was. He mentally gulped as Mario pushed the door open. Taking what had to be the deepest breath of his life, Bowser entered the building along with his kids and the Mario Gang. Upon hearing the door open and close, the Star Spirits turned their attention to it and patiently waited for their visitors to walk up to the pedestal that the legendary Star Rod was resting upon.

Mamar: Welcome, everyone. Koopalings, are you all feeling better?

Lemmy: Yeah, we're fine. This place is amazing.

Muskular: Thank you. We designed it ourselves. So we assume you are here because Bowser is ready to tell us why the Star Rod should be given to him.

Ludwig: Did we not already have that discussion? We are trying to revive Randy after his untimely death.

Skolar: We understand that, but in order for the Star Rod to be loaned to someone, we need to be convinced that you using it will be greatly beneficial to not just you, but a significant amount of other people or the land.

Bowser: I… I think I can do that. But I'd have to talk about everything that I didn't want to before…

Kalmar: We see. Well, if it really is too painful to discuss Bowser, we can try to-

Bowser: No, I don't want you to make any exceptions of anything for me. We all know I don't deserve them. I'll tell you everything.

Yoshi: You sure, Bowser? We can back up what you say or add our own parts.

Bowser: Thanks, Yoshi, but I need to do this myself.

Misstar: That is very noble of you, Bowser. Now, please tell us what happened to your son throughout this whole ordeal. And remember, if you are uncomfortable saying something, you do not have to.

Bowser: Okay. As I said before, Randy recently found his way back to us after being gone for eight years. You probably put two and two together, but he was just a baby when he vanished. He was only five months old and even then, he was always trying to be as kind and caring as he could. I can't imagine how terrified he was when he noticed that his family was nowhere around. Even crazier, he somehow got turned into a human while he was missing and his memory was erased. After five years of searching, I was forced to give up looking for him and not long after, Randy's older brothers lost their memory too. But then five days ago, he arrived at Koopa Castle and at first, we didn't even know it was him, but when we figured that out, you have no idea how happy that made me.

Klevar: As would be expected. Finding someone that important to you after so long can be very emotional.

Bowser: Believe me, that's an understatement. So as you already know, I attacked Toad Town the other day and I brought Randy with me since I'd been told about how good he was at magic. Mario and I got into a fight and…that's when things got really bad.

Eldstar: How so?

Bowser: Because when I deflected an attack that Mario launched at me, I wasn't paying attention and it hit my castle. And when part of it collapsed… all of my kids except Randy died…

Kalmar: What? They…died? But they are all here. How can that possibly be?

Bowser: Remember that crazy idea I said Randy came up with? Well, what he did was use his wand to send his spirit to them and that somehow revived them. Shortly after, though, he fainted and after he woke up, we found out that his life force was draining away and that HE would die if it all went away. The only way we could've saved him was to make a potion to regenerate his life force. And as you may have guessed, we were too late and…he died… But that's not even the worst of it.

Skolar: It is not?

Bowser: No. The worst part is that…I was with him when he died… There's no way to describe how devastating that was. To watch your son's eyes close forever, to feel his grip on your hand slip away, to hear his last words…

Eldstar: What did he say?

Misstar: Eldstar, that is not-

Bowser: No, it's alright. I can tell you. The last thing he said was…that he loved me…

Mamar: What? Oh, Bowser… That must have been very shocking to hear.

Bowser: And it gets even worse. I never got the chance to say that I loved him too. I mean, I was gonna, but before I could, I lost him… I want to blame myself for what happened so badly, but I promised him I wouldn't even though it's really hard not to. And I guess you know the rest. So please, Star Spirits. Don't let my son stay like that. Even after everything he went through, he did nothing but try to help everyone he could and he saved his brothers' lives even though he knew he was risking his own. He made his first friends and finally got to be part of a family again, only to have it all taken away in a matter of days. Please, I'm begging you. Let my son have the life he deserves.

The Star Spirts remained silent, as did everyone else. They were genuinely surprised at how much Bowser could care about someone. His story was one of the most tragic they'd ever heard. And even though he hadn't been very nice in the past, Randy had been and they simply couldn't ignore that.

Klevar: You really do love your son, Bowser. And we can agree that a father and son should not be separated by death due to the circumstanced you described. But there is one last thing we must do before we can give you the Star Rod. We need to see what happened for ourselves to make sure everything happened as you stated.

Luigi: How are you going to do that?

Muskular: We will ask the Star Rod to show us.

Bowser: No, please, I can't go through that again!

Misstar: Do not worry. We know that none of you wish to see what happened so we will set up a barrier that will prevent you from seeing and hearing what we do. Please wait just a moment.

The Star Spirits turned themselves around and, using their own powers, set up a wall made entirely of small stars, making it impossible for anyone to hear or see what was going on on the other side. They gathered in front of the Star Rod.

Klevar: Star Rod, please show us events that occurred over the past few weeks that involved Randy Koopa.

The Star Rod began to glow its signature glow. Suddenly, a large orb formed in front of it and hovered in front of the Star Spirits. As requested, images of Randy's action began to play out inside of it for them. They saw many scenes that showed Randy just generally being a happy and carefree child, but then they saw Randy catching BJ, reuniting with his father, making Morton feel loved, standing up to his father and Mario, sending his spirit to his brothers, passing out and then his slow death in front of his father. And of course, they heard everything he said. Even after the orb dissipated, some of them had to take a few moments to keep themselves from breaking down. Once they were positive they could all continue the conversation, they lowered the barrier and floated back to the group of waiting people.

Muskular: Well, we can confirm that everything you said was one-hundred percent true, Bowser. We are so sorry you had to witness such a horrific event. However, we could not help but notice that Randy wished that it did not have to be like that.

Bowser: Hey, that's right! I forgot that he said that! So there's another reason to revive him! If you don't want to grant MY wish to bring him back, then grant his! He deserves it!

Skolar: Taking that into consideration, I think we are ready to vote on whether you should have the Star Rod. I say…yes.

Mamar: Yes.

Kalmar: Yes.

Misstar: Yes.

Muskular: Yes.

Klevar: Yes.

Eldstar: …No.

The entire universe seemed to freeze in time. Everyone's faces, which he been lighting up after each consistent "yes," turned into what had to be the most stunned faces in history. Bowser could practically feel his heart sinking.

Bowser: Wh-What?

Eldstar: No. I do not think you should be loaned the Star Rod.

Mario: Eldstar, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny.

Eldstar: I am not joking. My answer is no.

Kalmar: Eldstar, how could possibly say such a thing? After everything that has been shown and said, how can you deny Bowser's request?

Eldstar: At first, I did want to believe that Bowser's son deserved to live again. But then I started thinking about what would happen afterwards. How do we know that he will return the Star Rod after he revives his son? He will probably try to use it to take over the Mushroom Kingdom again!

Bowser: What?! No, I would never-

Eldstar: Be quiet, you overgrown turtle!

Mamar: Eldstar, that is-

Eldstar: And what about the natural order of the universe? I should not have to remind you that everything happens because it was fated to! You all know that altering an event that happened naturally could potentially destroy the future that was created by it happening!

Ludwig: Eldstar, surely you can make an exception in this case. Randy's death was anything but natural.

Junior: That's right! And what about all the times 1-Up Mushrooms and stuff were used to revive other people? You didn't do anything to stop them!

Eldstar: Because none of those situations directly involved us so we did not feel it was right to intervene. But seeing as how you require our consent to revive someone, we must consider the potential consequences of our actions. And in this case, the risks are far too great.

BJ: That's not-

Eldstar: I am not finished! Even if Bowser does return the Star Rod, he will likely still do nothing but terrorize every person he can! And have you forgotten everything he has already done to thousands of people, including us? I see absolutely no reason for him to get what he wants! If you ask me, maybe him losing his son should be his punishment for all he has done throughout the years!

Peach: Eldstar, how could you say such a thing?! Maybe Bowser has made some mistakes, but his son's death certainly isn't a reasonable punishment!

Larry: Yeah, and besides, you're supposed to grant people's wishes! If Randy wished it didn't have to be like that, then you have to-

Eldstar: Do not tell me what I have to do, child! My answer is no and that is final! If you desire to have Randy back, you will have no luck here!

Iggy: But we did research and using the Star Rod is the only way to-

Eldstar: Enough! This conversation is over! Star Rod, send these people back to where they came from!

Misstar: Eldstar! No!

But it was too late. The Star Rod was already glowing again and before anyone could react, a large beam shot out of it and hit the Mario Gang and Koopas. They all put their hands up and closed their eyes on reflex. And, to their dismay, when their eyes opened and their hands lowered, they saw that they were in Mushroom Castle's courtyard. As they all stood in astonishment of what just happened, their attention was drawn to a loud thud, which turned out to be Bowser dropping onto his knees. He looked sad, guilty and stunned all at the same time.

Toad: Um, Bowser?

Bowser: I… I couldn't do it… He's gone…forever…

Everyone tried to think of something to convince Bowser that that wasn't true, but it ultimately ended with fifteen heads lowering. They had taken risks and tried their hardest, but it hadn't been enough. They had failed.

* * *

 **AND PLOT TWIST! I... I think that's what it was. L** **iek f u cri evrytiem. (Always wanted to say that.)**


	38. Wish Upon A Star Rod

**Ooh, I think I messed that title up. They didn't get the Star Rod, did they? I'll fix it later. I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Wish Upon A Star Rod

Mushroom Castle's medical wing once again had the sound of crying echoing through it. Bowser's crying to be more specific. He was on his knees again, leaning over the side of the cot Randy was on with his head buried in his arms. Around him, most of his kids and allies were also in tears, but nowhere near as much as he was.

Bowser: My boy… My brave little boy…

Mario: I can't believe it's really come to this. Of all the quests I could've failed…

Ludwig felt a light tug on his arm. Looking to his right, he saw BJ looking up at him, his black eyes watering.

BJ: Ludwig, does this mean that Randy's never coming back?

Ludwig: …Yes. It does, BJ. The Star Rod was the only way to revive him. Without it, there is nothing else we can do.

Now BJ's eyes opened their metaphorical flood gates, letting a river of tears flow from each one. Ludwig wasted no time in hugging him, though that did virtually nothing to calm down his crying brother. It didn't help that he could feel a few tears trickling down his own face.

Daisy: I never thought that a Star Spirit could be so mean. Saying all those horrible things about Bowser.

Bowser: No, Eldstar was right about everything he said about me. I DO deserve this.

Luigi: Bowser, no, you don't.

Bowser: Yes, I do! I seriously can't believe I was stupid enough to think the Star Spirits would let me use the Star Rod after all I've done! How could I let this happen?! All my life, I've done nothing but hurt people and try to achieve goals that obviously weren't gonna happen, but I still kept trying anyway! And as soon as my kids were in the picture, I tried to use them to make things easier for me! I constantly put them in dangerous situations that could've ended with them being severely hurt and never even bothered to check up on them! And now…I've lost one… It's all my fault!

Junior: King Dad, you promised him you wouldn't-

Bowser: I know what I promised! I also promised him that he'd be back with us soon and I couldn't keep that one so why should I keep this one?! Especially since I know it's not true! I can't pretend that I had nothing to do with his death when I played a bigger part in it than anyone!

Peach: Bowser…

Bowser: Look, Peach. You can keep the Mushroom Kingdom. I know what we agreed to, but just forget it. You and your friends risked your lives to help my family and I'm thankful for that. Now I get how dangerous invading and attacking a kingdom can be. I just can't believe one of my sons had to die for me to figure it out. You have my word that no one from the Koopa Kingdom will so much as breath the Mushroom Kingdom's air.

Larry: King Dad, are you sure about that? You're giving up your life goal.

Bowser: Look what trying to accomplish that goal's done! Nothing good came of it before and now this happened! I'm the most pathetic excuse for a father and king ever! Right now, I don't want wealth or royalty or anything like that. The only thing I want is my son back…

Bowser's words had sincerely touched the hearts of everyone around. Never had he been so willing to admit that what he did was wrong. Knowing there was nothing they could do to make him feel better, they joined him in crying over their failure. Little did they know that back in Star Haven, a certain magical item had been listening in on what was going on and voices began to echo around it.

 _Bowser: The only thing I want is my son back…_

 _Iggy: He was the best brother anyone could ever ask for._

 _Daisy: He was such a kind child._

 _Morton: I wish I could talk to him just one more time._

 _Toad: He's more important than anyone else in the world._

 _BJ: You're the best brother ever._

 _Roy: The truth is I just really miss him…_

 _Yoshi: He's a nice kid._

 _Ludwig: I wish we were able to save him before._

 _Larry: I really thought we were all gonna grow up together._

 _Mario: He's easily the nicest person I've ever met._

 _Lemmy: I miss him so much!_

 _Luigi: All he wants to do is protect people he cares about._

 _Junior: But I still loved him like he was my real brother._

 _Peach: And I'm sure he will never let anything happen to you._

 _Randy: I just wish…it didn't have to be like this._

The temple in Star Haven was illuminated by the brightest light in its history. All of a sudden, an incredibly large and long beam shot from its roof, descended down from the heavens and headed straight for Mushroom Castle. As it reached it, it went straight through the roof and into the room full of sobbing people. Having only a fraction of a second to notice, they could only cover their eyes as the beam collided with the cot and made it impossible to see anything. What happened next could only be described as a miracle. The sound of a young male voice making a gasping sound filled everyone's ears, instantly making them uncover their eyes and look at the cot. Floating above it was the Star Rod, but most eyes were on what was laying on it, which happened to be a panting boy seemingly trying to catch his breath. Everyone stared at the sight for a few seconds before bursting into roaring cheers. Bowser was the only one who hadn't made a sound, being frozen in pure happiness. He looked at the Star Rod, which floated towards him and into his hand as he reached it out.

Bowser: Thank you.

While Bowser's sons and new friends continued to celebrate, his glance returned to the child on the bed, whose breathing had returned to normal. There were hundreds of words and exclamations he could've said to express how he felt, but none of that mattered to him. What did matter was what was happening right in front of him. Eight-year-old Randy Koopa, his long lost son, was alive.

* * *

 **...What? Oh, come on! You really thought I was gonna let the character named after me stay dead? Ha, that's rich! ...Actually, I was considering it. But I'm not a fan of funeral endings so I decided not to go that route.**


	39. Father & Son

**Get some really sour candy because the sweetness of this chapter is gonna kill you!** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Father & Son

Two minutes ago, Randy Koopa was brought back to life by the Star Rod. His friends and brothers' celebration was moved to another room per request by Bowser. He finally had his son back and wanted to have a moment alone with him. He knew Randy's body was both weak and exhausted, but he had to talk to him for at least a moment. So he ran his fingers through his son's hair and leaned over him.

Bowser: Randy? Son, can you hear me? Wake up.

Randy began to stir a little in the cot. With a light groan, his eyes began to open. His vision was blurry at first, but it cleared up after a few seconds and he saw his father beside him, a huge grin on his face.

Randy: ...Dad?

Bowser: I'm so glad you're okay.

He bent over and gently hugged his son, not wanting to cause damage to his feeble body.

Bowser: I thought I lost you forever. Don't ever scare me like that again.

As his father let him go, Randy began to sit up, but Bowser put his hands on his shoulders and carefully laid him back down.

Bowser: No. Save your strength.

Randy: I'm...alive? How?

Bowser held up the Star Rod. Randy stared in awe at how majestic it looked.

Bowser: I used this.

Randy: What is it?

Bowser: It's called the Star Rod. It has the power to grant any wish. It was the only way to bring you back, so I knew I had to get it.

Randy: But how did you-

Bowser: I know you have a lot of questions, but right now, you need to sleep. Your body is still pretty weak.

Randy: But I don't wanna sleep. I wanna talk with you some more, King Dad. Besides, I'm not even *yawn* tired. What time is it?

Bowser: A little after eight. And you sure sound tired.

Randy: No. It was just a waking up yawn. I'm not sleepy at all. And I'm too old to go to sleep this early.

Bowser: Is that so?

Bowser didn't give Randy a chance to answer as he pulled the covers off of him and supported him as he sat him up. Randy was confused by what his father was doing and that confusion only grew when his father picked him up, holding him by his armpits. Bowser then pulled Randy close to him and held him like a baby with his head resting on his shoulder. Only needing one arm to hold his son, he used his free hand to rub his back. Randy smiled, feeling more relaxed than he ever had before.

Bowser: Are you tired yet?

Randy: Well...maybe I could close my eyes for a few minutes.

Bowser smirked and carefully laid Randy down in his arms. Seeing Randy's eyes only partially open signaled to him that his plan was working. He placed his hand on the side of his son's face and slowly rocked him back and forth. That only caused Randy's eyelids to droop further, but he was still fighting to stay awake.

Randy: Or hours. Or years.

Bowser: I thought so. Don't worry. I promise that me and others will tell you everything as soon as you wake up.

Randy: Okay. Just one more thing.

Bowser: Yes?

Randy pulled his father's hand away from his face and held it in both of his, barely able to get his fingers around a single one of Bowser's own.

Randy: Thanks, Daddy.

Bowser couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Bowser: Don't you think you're a little too old to call me "Daddy"?

Randy: Just picking up...where we left off...eight years ago...

That was the last thing Bowser heard before Randy finally fell asleep in his arms. The combination of his weak body, the slow rocking and the warmth of Bowser's arms had been too much for him. Bowser couldn't remember the last time he held one of his children like this. As badly as he wanted this moment to last forever, he laid Randy back down and pulled the covers over him.

Bowser: Goodnight, son.

He stood up and very quietly left the room, closing the door behind him, letting his son sleep in peace.

* * *

 **A bit shorter than usual, but seeing as how the phrase is "father-son moment," I figured I'd keep this short and sweet.**


	40. Iggy's Diagnosis

**Randy's alive, but now he won't wake up. Man, these guys just can't catch a break, can they?** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 39: Iggy's Diagnosis

Not too long after Bowser left Randy to sleep, he and the others had a late dinner courtesy of Mushroom Castle's chefs. During the meal, he told everyone that Randy was fine and most likely just needed a good night's sleep and then he'd be back to his old self. The problem was that the next morning, despite their best efforts, no one was able to wake him. They weren't worried as they just assumed his body needed more rest after coming back to life following days of being dead. But as morning turned to afternoon, afternoon turned to night and night turned into another morning, Randy was still in the deepest depths of sleep with no sign of waking up. By now, the Mario Gang and Koopas were growing concerned. They knew that if Randy didn't get up soon, his health would begin to deteriorate. As his slumber passed the forty-six hour mark, the Koopalings were told to go and try to wake him. Entering the room, they saw their brother still sleeping the day away. As they walked over to make sure he was indeed alright, Larry shook one of his shoulders.

Larry: Randy? Bro, come on. It's almost been two days. You gotta eat something.

Randy didn't even so much as twitch. Other than his breathing and his chest rising and falling, he remained completely silent and motionless.

Junior: I don't get it. Why isn't he waking up?

Lemmy: Maybe his body hasn't fully recovered?

Iggy crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Iggy: No, that doesn't make any sense. His body wasn't hurt so there isn't anything for it to recover from. I mean, he would need to rest for a little bit after getting his spirit back, but not this much. I wonder if...

Morton: Yeah? You wonder if what?

Iggy: Hmmm... I might be able to figure out what's wrong with him. Give me some room, guys.

Roy: Why? What're you gonna do?

Iggy: I'll explain in a minute. Just trust me, okay?

His siblings nodded and backed up a few steps. They watched in curiosity as Iggy placed his hand on Randy's forehead, took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. Suddenly, a light yellow glow surrounded his hand and spread out to cover Randy's entire body.

BJ: Whoa! Iggy, what are you doing?!

Iggy: Shhhh! Be quiet. I have to focus. I've never tried this before.

The seconds ticked by as Iggy kept his hand on his brother's forehead. No one had the slightest idea was exactly he was doing. After what felt like hours, the glow faded and Iggy finally pulled away.

Iggy: Yup, just as I thought. He's in a Spiritual Slumber.

Morton: A...what?

Iggy: Spiritual Slumber. Basically, it means that only some of his spirit is here and most of it is somewhere else. It's pretty rare for this to happen, actually. They only occur when someone with really strong spiritual powers needs to do something with somebody. But don't worry. He's not in danger or anything.

Lemmy: Wait. How come this didn't happen to us? None of us have a full spirit.

Iggy: True, but we actually have enough for our bodies to function properly. And he has next to none.

Roy: How much is "next to none"? And how close are we to being in this slumber thing?

Iggy: Let me put it this way. Ludwig, you're good at math. How much is one-hundred divided by eight?

Ludwig: Twelve-point-five.

Iggy: Okay, so we each have about twelve-point-five percent of a spirit, give or take. And according to "The Magic Of The Spiritual World," a body needs at least ten percent to stay up to par. A little less than that and the body starts to get weak. But if someone without a full spirit can't even wake up, they have less than five percent.

Ludwig: Your knowledge of this is very impressive, Iggy. Perhaps you should be a mentor of it when you are older. I have a feeling you would do very well. But where did you learn that...technique?

Iggy: Why thank you, Ludwig. Like I said the other day, I decided to expand my knowledge of magic beyond just casting spells. That's just one of the abilities I was able to find. But anyway, that's why he's been sleeping for so long. Because his body doesn't have the strength to wake up.

BJ: How long does is he gonna be asleep?

Iggy: I don't know. It depends on what his spirit is doing. It could be a few days, or even a few weeks. All we can do is wait.

Junior: Will he respond to anything we do?

Iggy: Not likely. Even if he does move or say anything, he probably won't realize it. It'll be more like he's sleep talking or something.

Larry: Let's test it then.

Iggy: What are you talking about? Test what?

Larry: If Randy will respond to something. I'm just curious because he's done a lot of stuff that pretty much nobody else could do. I mean, what's the harm in trying?

Iggy: I don't know if that's such a good idea...

Roy: Come on, Four Eyes. Ludwig's always doing experiment stuff. Let him try one.

Iggy: ...Alright.

Iggy backed away from the cot and let Larry walk up to it. Larry carefully pulled one of Randy's arms out from under the blanket and placed his scaled hand in his brother's open palm. Nothing seemed to happen. The second youngest Koopaling sighed and was about to take his hand away when he felt something. To his and the others' amazement, Randy's fingers started curling around his own until he had them in a fairly firm grip. Even more touching was the fact that Randy began to smile. Feeling his brother's hand in his grasp was enough to make him happy, even while in a deep sleep. However, the best was yet to come.

Randy: ...Larry...

Everyone's eyes widened after hearing that. Larry's mouth curled into the biggest grin he'd put on in a long, long time.

Lemmy: Well, it looks like someone loves his little brother.

Larry: Heh, yeah. I guess he does.

He slowly pulled his hand out of Randy's grasp and watched his face return to its neutral look.

Morton: So what do we do now?

Iggy: I guess we just have to keep watching over him until the rest of his spirit comes back. But Larry was right about what he said before. There's still the problem of Randy not being able to eat or anything.

Ludwig: If we must, I suppose we could pour easy to swallow food down his throat. If that does not work, we will have to hook him up to an IV.

Junior: As long as we have our brother back, I don't care how this turns out. Someone should probably tell the others what Iggy said so they don't start freaking out.

Roy: You guys go. I'll keep an eye on him.

BJ: By yourself? You sure?

Roy: It'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll yell for you guys.

Everyone agreed and thanked Roy before heading out of the room and towards the stairs. Once the door closed, Roy walked up to Randy and smiled a rare smile at him. Though he wouldn't admit it if his life depended on it, the reason he wanted to be alone with Randy was so he could have his version of a brotherly moment with him. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

Roy: I missed you, bro. I really did. You have no idea how far we were willing to go to get you back. We never even got the chance to tell you how much you mean to us before you...ya know. Giving yourself up to save us, that's some serious brotherly love right there. I ain't very good with words, but...thanks, Little Guy. For everything. You're an awesome brother. The best a Koopa could ask for.

Roy softly ruffled Randy's hair, then very lightly nudged his shoulder with his fist.

Roy: That's for all the years I wasn't able to give ya a real pounding. Sleep tight, little bro. You've earned it.

He sat down in a chair next to the cot and kept his eyes on his brother. He sincerely hoped that no one had heard him, as that would've been very embarrassing. One final thought crossed his mind.

Roy: (If you heard that, bro, you'd better not tell anyone. I'll knock you into next week if you do!)

* * *

 **Well, at least they know what's wrong and that it's not serious. That's better than nothing.**


	41. Inside The Spiritual Slumber

Chapter 40: Inside The Spiritual Slumber

Two days turned into three, then four, then five, yet Randy still slept peacefully in his temporary bed. Bowser had decided to take Ludwig's advice on trying to feed him food he could swallow without chewing. A few times each day, someone would carefully open his mouth and give him spoonfuls of soup and small cups of juice. What nobody was aware of was that Randy's spirit was experiencing something only a few people in recorded history had experienced. Very shortly after his physical body fell asleep, his spirit's eyes opened to reveal a space-like void. All around him, stars were twinkling and the platform he was standing on appeared to be made of a colorful array of lights. The glow from it consumed his sneakers and ankles. It felt surprisingly warm and comforting.

Randy: (What the? Where am I?) Hello? Anybody there?

?: Greetings, Randy Koopa.

Randy: Huh? Who's there? Where are you?

To answer his question, six stars faded into view in front of him. Judging from their appearance, Randy assumed they were of some importance to his situation.

Randy: Who are you?

Misstar: We are known as the Star Spirits. We watch over the Mushroom Kingdom from a place called Star Haven.

Randy: Well, I'm honored to be in your presence. Is that where I am right now? Star Haven?

Muskular: No. You are in what we like to call the Celestial Realm. But right now, you are a spirit. Your physical body is still sleeping in Mushroom Castle. We brought your spirit here because we needed to talk to you.

Randy: About what?

Klevar: Your revival. There are few things that you need to know in order to keep yourself and your family safe. To be blunt, you were never supposed to be revived.

Randy: I wasn't?

Kalmar: We are afraid not. But let us not get ahead of ourselves. You see, your friends and family came to us and asked if Bowser could use the Star Rod to bring you back to life.

Mamar: In order to make sure we were not making a mistake, we looked at some of the things you have done in the few days you have been in this world. After we realized what a pure heart you have, most of us agreed that you deserved another chance at life.

Randy: Most of you? One of you thought I should've stayed dead?

Skolar: Oh, no, no, dear boy! Not any of us. There are actually seven of us Star Spirits. The one who disagreed is not here right now, because he believes you are still dead. His name is Eldstar and he is the one you need protecting from.

Klevar: He said that the Star Rod could not be used to revive you because doing so would upset the balance of the universe. By that, he meant that when people die a certain way, it was just part of fate's design, so to speak.

Muskular: And when someone intervenes by, say, reviving someone, that design is changed and many events that occur afterwards were never meant to happen. In order to prevent this from happening, Eldstar was forced to turn down the request for Bowser to have the Star Rod.

Randy: But if you didn't give it to him, then how did he get it?

Misstar: It is a little hard to explain. But the basic idea is that when everyone went back to Mushroom Castle to bid you a final farewell, they were all wishing and hoping that you could be back with them. And apparently, their wishes were so strong, the Star Rod heard them and sent itself to your father.

Randy: Wow. I must be really important if the Star Rod was willing to make an exception for me.

Skolar: Well, you are quite an extraordinary child. While you were gone, a few things about the relationships between the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms changed. However, it would be best if you heard about that from the ones you love.

Mamar: Speaking of which, it is best we part ways now. Everyone has been concerned about how long you have been asleep.

Randy: What do you mean? We've only been talking for a few minutes.

Kalmar: Perhaps, but time in this realm passes much, much slower than the real world. But before you go, there are two things you need to know. One, you must look out for Eldstar. If he finds out you are alive, he will surely come after you. And two, we feel very privileged to meet the first person to have ever been revived by the Star Rod. Farewell, Randy Koopa. We will be watching over you.

The Star Spirits all beamed friendly smiles at Randy, who smiled in return. As the six stars began to fade away, Randy waved goodbye. Just then, the glowing platform's colorful lights began to surround him. As the rainbow of light engulfed him, everything suddenly went blank.


	42. Welcome Back

**And here we are. The final regular chapter. It's time for Randy to learn what's been happening since he fell asleep! Also, you might wanna get a tissue or something. Just a heads up.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 41: Welcome Back

When Randy opened his eyes again, he was no longer on a platform made of light, surrounded by stars. He wasn't even in a cot in Mushroom Castle's medical wing anymore. He was in a bed, and a rather comfy one at that. The sun could be seen out the window, starting it's decent towards the horizon. Sitting up, Randy yawned and stretched his arms, legs and back. As he did so, he heard his bones making several faint cracking sounds.

Randy: Man, do I feel stiff! And well-rested. That sure was a weird dream. How long was I sleeping?

His supposed answer came from taking a quick peek at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to him. His eyes grew wide when he saw what time it was.

Randy: Four in the afternoon?! Whoa! I guess King Dad was right. I really DID need sleep.

Randy started to make for the other side of the bed so he could get down when he noticed he wasn't alone in it. He caught a glimpse of a multicolored Mohawk before realizing who was in the bed with him. Lemmy had decided to take a nap during his shift and had climbed into the bed to be close to his brother. Randy was pretty shocked that he hadn't woken up from his exclamations. Nevertheless, he gently caressed the side of his brother's head, running his fingers over his two orange stripe birthmarks.

Randy: Wake up, Lemmy. Aren't you supposed to be watching over Randy?

A light groan escaped Lemmy's throat as he started coming around. He rubbed his eyes and stretched as he sat up before turning to face the source of the voice.

Lemmy: Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks for waking me, Randy.

Randy: No problem.

Lemmy: I hope he's okay. He's been through a lot and- Randy! You're awake!

Randy: Thanks for notic- DOOF!

He was cut off by an extremely tight hug from Lemmy. Lemmy lunged forward with so much force that they nearly tumbled out of the bed. Randy was more than happy to return the hug, despite having a slight difficulty breathing.

Lemmy: I'm so happy to see you're alright!

Randy: I'm happy to see you too but you're crushing me...

Lemmy: Oh, sorry.

Lemmy loosened his grip. The two of them kept their arms around each other for much, much longer than a typical hug would last. Lemmy even snuggled into Randy's shirt, beyond happy that his brother was finally back with him. Randy rubbed Lemmy's shell for a moment in return, then they finally let go of each other.

Lemmy: I missed you so much.

Randy: I can tell. I missed you too. Where's everybody else? And why aren't I in the medical wing anymore?

Lemmy: King Dad thought you'd be more comfortable in a regular bed so after a doctor looked at you and said you were okay to move, he carried you to this guest room. He and the others are downstairs. What do you say we go join them? I bet they'd love to see you.

Randy: I say...lead the way, big brother.

Lemmy happily did just that, turning himself around and hopping down from the bed. As he started heading towards the door, he stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. He turned back around to see Randy sitting on the edge of the bed, his mouth agape.

Randy: Lemmy, you're...you're walking! And really well too! Didn't you get a new ball?

Lemmy: Nope! I don't need one anymore! I pushed myself and now my legs are finally strong enough to keep me up! Impressed?

Randy: And then some! You look like you've been doing it your whole life! I'm proud of you, bro. So does this mean you're giving up balancing on stuff?

Lemmy: What? No way! I spent my whole life doing that, and I'm not stopping now. I just don't need to do it to get around anymore. Hey, why don't we head downstairs now? You have a lot of people waiting for you.

Randy nodded and followed his brother out of the room, still in awe of how well he was walking. As the two of them walked down a staircase and approached the main hall, the voices of the Mario Gang, Bowser and most of the other Koopalings could be heard. Randy was about to walk in but Lemmy grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. Randy grinned and gave a thumbs up before stepping back and letting Lemmy walk into the room. He stopped just inside the doorframe.

Lemmy: Hi guys.

Bowser: Lemmy? What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't end for another hour. Why aren't you watching Randy?

Lemmy: I don't really feel like doing that anymore.

Mario: What? Why not?

Lemmy smiled brightly before reaching behind the wall and yanking the guest of honor into the room.

Randy: Because he doesn't need to.

The word "loud" wasn't even close to describing the excited shrieks of happiness that came from the occupants of the room. In a matter a seconds, Randy was bombarded with hugs, pats on the back and everything in between. He lost track of how many affections he was given. Just as things were starting to calm down, Yoshi playfully lapped Randy's face, causing the boy to burst into a fit of laughter.

Randy: Yoshi! C-Cut it out! That t-tickles!

Yoshi stopped licking Randy's face. Still giggling, Randy wiped the dinosaur drool off his face with his sleeves.

Yoshi: Sorry. I get emotional sometimes.

Randy: So I see. Good to see you too.

Daisy: We're very glad you're finally awake. We were starting to think you'd never wake up.

Randy: Uh, a little dramatic, don't you think? I know it's kind of late but I only fell asleep last night.

Larry: Last night? Bro, you were out for ten days!

Randy: Ten days?!

Iggy: Yeah. You were in a Spiritual Slumber.

Randy: A what now?

Iggy: It's kinda complicated, but basically, the reason you were sleeping for so long is because most of your spirit was called upon to do something.

Randy: Most of...my spirit? So it wasn't a dream... I really did talk to them...

Bowser: "Them"? Son, who do you mean?

Randy: They called themselves the Star Spirits.

Luigi: What? You spoke with the Star Spirits?

Randy: I guess so. Well, six of them.

Morton: What'd they say?

Randy: That I wasn't supposed to be revived. They said that it would've upset the balance of the universe and after I woke up, I needed to keep myself and all of you safe. Something about a guy named Eldstar coming after me.

Junior: Eldstar? The seventh Star Spirit? Why would he come after you?

Ludwig: Well, Eldstar did say that reviving Randy would alter fate's design. So it stands to reason that if he found out that Randy is now alive, he would try to set things straight by...undoing what was done ten days ago.

Peach: What? You don't really think he would...

Randy: Maybe it's best not to think about that right now. I'm just happy to be back with all of you and- Wait a second. Where's Roy?

BJ: Oh, he's outside in the courtyard. Said he needed to get some fresh air to clear his mind or something. He doesn't know you're awake yet.

Bowser: I'll go get him.

Randy: Wait. I think I'll go find him myself. There's something I need to tell him anyway.

With that, Randy headed out the large double doors. Outside, he looked left and right but saw no sign of his older brother. He walked around the large courtyard for a few minutes before he finally saw a purple spiked shell around the castle's corner. Roy was sitting on the ground, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, as he didn't hear the approaching footsteps of his little brother. Randy went to tap his shoulder, but was interrupted by Roy talking to himself.

Roy: Sheesh, when is that kid gonna wake up? It's been over a week! I'm seriously getting worried about him. I swear, if he doesn't get up soon, I'm gonna punch him in the gut until he does!

Randy: Well that's not very nice.

Roy's head instantly shot up so fast, it was shocking that he didn't snap his neck. Jumping up from his sitting position and turning around, he saw the smiling face of the very person he was concerned about.

Randy: Hey Roy.

Roy: Bro, you're finally awake! Good. Now I can give you something.

Randy was about to ask what Roy was talking about, but he was given the answer in the form of Roy punching his arm.

Randy: Ouch! Hey! What was that for?

Roy: Scaring me. Don't do anything like that ever again or I'll knock you senseless! Got it?!

Randy: Nice to see you again too, bro. And no worries. I plan to stay alive permanently this time. Or at least for a few decades.

Roy: Great. Let's go back inside then.

Randy: Actually, before we do that, there's something I gotta tell you.

Roy: What?

Randy moved closer to Roy so that they were mere inches apart. He then wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him into a tight hug. He let out a contented sigh before looking up at Roy's confused face.

Randy: You're welcome, Roy. You're an awesome brother too.

Roy's face all but immediately turned red. His mouth hung open in disbelief of what his brother had said.

Roy: What? You... You heard that?

Randy: Every word. It's nice to see that underneath that tough guy exterior is a loving and caring brother.

Roy: Uh...yeah...

Randy: Well don't leave me hanging here, Roy! Your arms aren't gonna move by themselves!

Roy opened his mouth to reiterate he didn't like hugging people, but decided to make yet another exception and let his mouth close. Within seconds, his arms were around his little brother, hugging him tightly, a genuine grin on his face.

Roy: You tell anyone what I said or about this and I'll-

Randy: Yeah, yeah, you'll pound me, blah, blah, blah. Can we just enjoy this moment please?

A moment later, the two brothers separated and walked back inside the castle, where everyone was waiting for them. Peach and Bowser walked over to Randy, Peach holding a rolled up piece of paper.

Peach: Now that you're awake, we have something very special to show and tell you.

Randy: What is it?

Bowser: While you were in your slumber thing, Peach and I discussed what you said to me and Mario and we decided to take your advice.

Randy: Huh? What are you talking about?

Peach: This.

She unrolled and held out the paper she was holding, allowing Randy to read it. His expression gradually became more and more shocked as he realized that it was a peace treaty for the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdoms. In addition to peace, the treaty also stated that each ruler of the kingdoms had partial control over the neighboring lands, making sure all major decisions required their consent. Both Peach and Bowser's signatures were at the very bottom.

Randy: This… This is…

Bowser: Yup. We even decided to name it the RK Treaty.

Randy: RK?

Peach: Short for "Randy Koopa." This is officially the Randy Koopa Treaty. Do you realize what that means?

Randy: It means that I… No way…

Peach: Yes. Thanks to you, the war between our kingdoms has ended. Basically, even if you were not awake to see it, you're a hero.

Randy: I am?

Peach: Absolutely. Because of you, neither Kingdom has to worry about being invaded or destroyed. So you're a hero to literally everyone in both of them, including me.

Peach bent down and gave Randy a kiss on his cheek. Randy's face dulled for a moment, then he smiled and blushed.

Randy: Aw, it was nothing. (Wow, I just got a kiss from a real princess!)

Bowser: It was definitely more than nothing, son. That I can assure you. Which reminds me…

Bowser knelt down in front of his son and put one hand on his shoulder.

Bowser: What you've done for everyone is beyond incredible, Randy. You've shown us all how much better it feel to work together rather than fight each other. Even better, you've taught me how to be a real father. Before you came back, my main focus was always conquering the Mushroom Kingdom rather than keeping my children safe. But after seeing what can happen if I keep doing what I was before, I've learned how good it feels to spend real quality time with all of you instead of just having you battle for me. You are the definition of a perfect person and I am honored to be the father of some as amazing as you.

Randy: Wow. Thanks, Dad.

Bowser pulled Randy closer to him and hugged him as lovingly as a large burly Koopa could. Just like ten days prior, Bowser mainly used one arm to hug him and his other hand to rub his back. After a few seconds, Bowser shifted from rubbing his son's back to yet again running his hand through his hair.

Bowser: Welcome back, Randy. I love you, son.

Randy: I love you too, Dad.

The sight of Bowser and Randy sharing such a beautiful moment really tugged on many of the others' heartstrings. It was so beautiful, in fact, Daisy and Peach could feel their eyes beginning to water. Father and son had finally been reunited for good and they both knew that nothing was ever going to separate them again.

* * *

 ***sniff* Oh, what? Uh, I wasn't crying, I swear! But in all seriousness, I bet some of you are wondering why it took me so long to update the story and why I posted so many chapters at once. Welllll, the truth is the story's been done for over a month, but I was deliberately waiting until the last minute to see if I could bait anyone into thinking I abandoned it. Ain't I a stinker?**


	43. Epilogue

**It's the end of the story. Enough said.** **I don't own any Nintendo stuff.**

* * *

Epilogue

The Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms had been at war for decades. But that all changed when Randy Koopa was finally reunited with his family after eight years. In the weeks following his revival, both Toad Town and Koopa Castle were rebuilt, leaving no visual signs of the events that had taken place. With the kingdoms finally at peace, residents of both of them constantly visited the other, making friends and practically uniting them as one single land. The circumstances behind Randy's disappearance were still a mystery, but no one really cared about that anymore. All that mattered was that he was back, he was alive and he'd helped literally thousands of people. As time wore on, the friendships between former enemies grew stronger and soon, everyone was happy. Almost everyone.

* * *

 **YAAAAAAAY! You read my entire story! Thank you so much! And in case you were curious, yes, there are several sequels in the works! I'm gonna take a little break because writing this was mentally exhausting, but when I come back, you'll like what you see! Thanks again! I love you!**


	44. Thank You! (Update)

Hey there! I just wanted again to say thank you so much for everything. Seriously, I never thought my story would get anywhere near as much attention as it has. The fact that you have all stuck with me for an entire year, giving me support, reviewing my story, following both it and me, it all means so much! As I'm typing this, it currently has 13,286 views, 17 favorites and 27 reviews! I was totally not expecting to get that many in any of those categories, especially since I feel like there are much better stories out there that don't have much of that stuff. Just…thank you. You guys are flipping awesome!

And now for the update part! As I said in the epilogue, I have many other stories regarding Randy and his adventures planned, but I will be taking a short break from writing them for two reasons. One; I have a lot of adult stuff going on right now and I have little to no free time to come up with ideas. And two; I'm actually still updating A Family Reunion! Over the course of me writing it, I feel like my style has changed a bit and that some of the chapters are either too short, don't explain things enough or don't show my full potential. So while I deal with life, I'll be re-reading the whole thing, extending some chapters, adding more dialogue and events and maybe even new chapters altogether! So even though the story is complete, it's still being improved upon! (Does that even make sense?) If this "chapter" is still here, that means I'm still working on improving this story. Anyway, I'm just rambling at this point and I'm sure you have better things to do so I'll let you get back to them. Bye, guys!


End file.
